GyoJin Pride
by Razell
Summary: Gyo-Jin/Fishmen in a human world. Mostly OC's. One Piece and characters copyright Eiichiro Oda
1. Chapter 1

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter One:

Escape.

Chuu awoke to the realization that the world had changed. He slowly sat up, fighting the dizziness and throbbing pain that seemed to encompass his entire body, and tried to remember what had happened. He was lying in a pool in the middle of a rice paddy, battered and bruised...the long-nosed human, could it be? Could a mere human have actually defeated one of the mighty Gyo-Jin? It all came flooding back, being engulfed in a fiery assault, the long-nose standing over him, striking again and again with some sort of mallet. He had been defeated. How could he face Arlong again? Then he heard it.

Voices singing, cheering, human voices. Something was very wrong. Slowly, painfully Chuu raised himself up from the rice paddy and began the long trek back to Arlong Park. The voices, the sounds of rejoicing grew louder, and he could hear the ridiculous voice of the long-nose singing his own praises to the world. As he drew near to Kokayashi village, Chuu looked toward Arlong Park. It was gone...

Just then a drunken human stumbled from the nearby woods, singing and cursing the Gyo-Jin. Chuu grabbed him by the neck. "What's going on!? Chu." He demanded, the human looked at him with malice in his eyes, "You lost..." He said defiantly. "Arlong and all his stinking fish-heads, all of 'em, you don't rule here anymore!" Chuu's blood went cold, Arlong defeated! Impossible! Yet, Arlong Park was gone, and the humans were rejoicing as they never would have if Arlong was still in charge. Chuu started to tighten his grip on the human's neck, then, he simply let go, what was the point anymore? The drunk stood on unsteady feet, swaying back and forth. "I'd get off this island if I were you." The man said "Nezumi's men are rounding up all of yer kind, the ones we didn't get to first." Nezumi, that son of a rat had betrayed them! Chuu had never had a high opinion of the man, neither had any of the other Gyo-jin, the man was scum, a coward, a traitor, living proof of Arlong's ideas of Gyo-Jin superiority. Chuu turned away from the drunken human, and began to limp towards the coast.

Chuu kept to the forest, it provided plenty of cover, places to hide, to rest, to think on what to do. If Arlong had fallen before these humans, then there was no hope, the Gyo-Jin Empire had been crushed before it even began. It was over. Chuu ducked into some bushes as a small squad of Marines walked by, obviously searching for any escapees from Arlong's crew. Under normal circumstances, he could have easily killed the four of them without breaking a sweat, but he was wounded, and knew his only hope lay in reaching open water. As the search party passed, Chuu cautiously emerged from the bushes and limped on. It took almost an hour for him to reach the water, dodging Marines and drunken villagers as he went. Quickly, silently he slipped into the cool waters. Being in his native element immediately made him feel better, physically and mentally. He began to swim around the island, to get a view of Arlong Park, to see for himself what had happened.

Chuu was horrified, the entire structure was flattened, debris strewn everywhere, bodies strewn everywhere...Gyo-Jin bodies. Reluctantly he turned his back on Kokayashi village, on Arlong Park, on all the work of the last eight years.

He began to swim, away from the island, away from the East Blue, toward The Grand Line, toward home.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Two

Togorogiri

Stone Island:

Togorogiri walked down the main street of Stone Town towards his favorite restaurant, The Siren's Call, his tall, gaunt frame, offset by sharp, jutting bones gave the impression of severe starvation to any non-local humans who saw him. To his fellow Tatsu No Gyo-Jin , however, he was the picture of health. The Seahorse Tribe were a naturally thin people, long and lean but

surprisingly strong, with light exoskeletons and narrow faces with long, tubular jaws ending in tiny mouths made for swallowing small prey, such as shrimp or shellfish, in one quick vacuuming motion. Katarina, Togorogiri's fiancee, often joked that she was surprised he could fit any solid food in that tiny mouth. Their Fish-Man/Human relationship had raised quite a few fins amongst both their peoples, even though it had consisted of a few innocent kisses and an engagement ring... Tatsu-Jin mate for life, and they can't afford to make any mistakes along the way.

As he walked past the town hospital, Togorogiri noticed his friend, Doctor Alan Sprague, enjoying a moment of peace from his job as the only physician on the tiny island. "Hey, how did you do at Devil's Reef?" Dr. Sprague asked. "We salvaged enough treasure to fill a fleet." It was true, as everyone on Stone Island knew, Devil's Reef was the spot where the infamous Pirate Don Krieg had lost 50 of his ships to the mysterious "Devil Fruit" man known as Hawkeye Mihawk. The Xelos salvage team, where Togorogiri worked, was run by the Hammerhead Gyo-Jin Xelos. They had been contracted by the Navy to retrieve the treasure Krieg had lost, at a very good profit to themselves, but the doctor knew Togorogiri was not concerned too much with money. "I'll bet you found some nice pieces for your collection." The Gyo-Jin had an unusual hobby, he collected navigational tools; astrolabes, compasses, sextants, which were often listed in the team's contracts as part of his pay. Before he could tell his friend about the rare and valuable sextant he had found on one of the sunken vessels, one of his crew-mates, Conger came running up, a surprised look on his face. Conger was an Eel Fish-Man, with a long, muscular neck, a massive jawed head filled with rows of ugly, crooked teeth and a reputation for eating anything with meat on it, preferably raw meat, except, of course, his fellow Gyo-Jin. "Chuu just washed up on the beach! He's hurt pretty bad" Conger growled through his fearsome teeth, "You better come now, Doc!"

Togorogiri rushed to the beach with the others, he'd known Chuu since they were both minnows, and counted him among his closest friends, even if the Kisu had made the poor choice of following that fool Arlong. He was shocked by what he saw; Chuu was a mess, his blue skin was bruised and battered, his huge lips were cracked and burnt, his clothes torn, his light green hair unkempt and dirty. He looked like he'd swam all the way from the East Blue. Togorogiri didn't wait for instructions, he lifted his friend in his arms and rushed towards the small hospital, Doc. Sprague right on his heels...

After about two hours the weary doctor emerged from the room where they'd placed Chuu for treatment. Katarina had joined Togorogiri at his vigil, a small, slender girl with bright green eyes and long red hair. "Is he going to be alright?" Togorogiri asked nervously, his large black eyes wide with fear. "He's asleep. He'll be alright, with some rest, but he took a pretty bad beating. I think he was actually burnt." The old doctor said, with a bit of anger creeping into his weary voice, "I don't know how he'll be psychologically, he's been talking about being attacked by a 'long-nosed demon', and that Arlong and his crew have been defeated."

Burnt!? Togorogiri forced himself to swallow his rage, it wouldn't do anyone any good, not now."Who burnt him?" he asked softly, even as the large, colorful, spined fin on his back rose in agitation, and his brown skin grew darker, physical reactions to stress among his people. "He just said a 'Tengu'"...Togorogiri could have cared less about that baka Arlong, but it was startling news, one of the most powerful of Jimbei-Sama's pirates, along with his entire crew, defeated!

"Did he say who defeated Arlong?" Togorogiri asked."Some Rubber-Boy, a kid dressed in black, and Roronoa Zoro." "Zoro..." Even in the Grand Line the name Roronoa Zoro was well known, a powerful and fearless bounty hunter, it made sense he'd go after Arlong, but a "rubber-boy"? "Devil's Fruit...just like Mihawk." Togorogiri said grimly. Katarina ran her fingers through Togorogiri's bright orange mohawk, "He's going to be alright," she said softly. "That's the main thing." She was right, of course, but Togorogiri decided to stay and wait until his friend woke up, until he was able to tell him what happened. He was a pacifist, but at the moment he was sorely tempted to track down this 'Tengu' and hurt him very, very badly...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Three:

Awakening

Arlong Park: Chuu watched Colonel Nezumi with a feeling of disgust. He had just gotten the information from Arlong that would lead him to the money Nami had been saving for eight years, money with which she hoped to buy the freedom of her village. For a small cut of that money, this human, no, this Nezumi is lower than a human, Chuu thought to himself, this creature is about to condemn hundreds of his own (alleged) species to slavery... for a fistful of money. Chuu had no great love for humanity, but if there was thing he hated, it was deception, lies and liars sickened him. Arlong was laughing, and Nezumi was making that squeaking noise of his, adding to his rodent-like bearing...He watched the rat-faced cretin leave Arlong Park to seize Nami's "stolen" money for the "government." He almost felt sorry for her... Almost.

Stone Island: Chuu awoke with a start to find himself in strange surroundings. He was lying in a bed, bandaged over much of his body. "Hey, Shark-Bait!" A familiar voice called out. "Ponyboy?" he turned to see the tall, gaunt figure of his boyhood friend Togorogiri standing nearby. "You look terrible!" the Tatsu said, smiling mirthlessly... he was joking to put Chuu at ease, so Chuu responded in kind. "I see you've gotten fat in your old age...chu." Chuu remarked. Togorogiri, like most Tatsu, was incredibly thin, over seven feet tall and less than one hundred and eighty pounds. It was an old joke, but they both laughed anyways.

"This must be Stone Island? Chu." Chuu stated, adding, as every proper Kisu did, the slight "chu" at the end of his sentence, tradition and manners and all that. "Yes, and just remember, you're three year older than I am!" The Seahorse Fish-Man smiled genuinely this time, he was twenty-three years old, Chuu was twenty-six. Before he'd met Arlong, Chuu and Togorogiri had swam in the same schools, making mischief , playing games, just being kids...that seemed like a long time ago now. Chuu had wanted the action and adventure of a pirate's life, Togorogiri wanted nothing of it, and refused to help Arlong with his skills honed from years of collecting and studying human navigational devices. Gyo-Jin culture prevented Arlong from forcing him to aid them, Gyo-Jin don't enslave one another...period.

An elderly human, presumably a doctor, moved to Chuu's side, checking his bandages carefully. "Who did this to you?" Togorogiri asked quietly "Who attacked you?" Chuu leaned back for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell his naive friend what had really happened. He opted for the direct approach. "No one attacked me. Chu." He said slowly, for the first time in years feeling guilt creep into his soul. "I was trying to kill him, he fought back, I lost." The humans say confession is good for the soul, he thought to himself, I wonder if it would work for us?

Togorogiri looked surprised, " Are you saying it isn't his fault, however "he" is?" It wasn't like Chuu to admit being wrong in his actions. "I swam all the way here, from the East Blue" Chuu replied "I had a lot of time to think. Chu. I think, maybe, after all I've done, I got what I deserved..."

"Nobody deserves to be set on fire!"

"All of this, Arlong's defeat, my defeat, maybe it means something. The Gyo-Jin Empire, the conquest of the humans, it wasn't meant to be...chu." His pale green eyes wore a tired look. "I'm leaving it, no, I left it, back on Kokoyashi island. I'm through. I'm quitting while I still have life left to try to start over."

"I can get you a job, with the salvage company, once you're better, and you can stay with me until you get enough for a place of your own."

"I think I'd like that."

Boulder Cove, Stone Island: Togorogiri climbed aboard his home, The _Tatsu_ , an old yacht he'd salvaged from the reef around Boulder Cove and restored , turning it into home that could double as a boat when needed. Right now it was beached high on the black sands of the narrow, rocky beach. Skitter, his giant pet slater, scurried across the rocks searching for prey in the tide pools. "Skitter" was actually any one of a number of giant slaters living on or around the rocks, he called them all "Skitter", and fed them whenever they came aboard his ship. They were very useful, devouring algae, barnacles and anything else that tried to lay claim to his home. But right now his mind was on Chuu. He wanted to believe that Chuu had given up piracy for good, he knew the man was sincere, but that didn't mean he couldn't be drawn back in by old 'friends" and the promise of money and power the Jolly Roger offered anyone foolish enough to try his luck with the brutal, and often short, life of a pirate. Most pirates he had met in his life were unhappy, Bellamy the Hyena, famous throughout the Grand Line, had once lighted ashore with his crew for supplies and drink. The man's almost constant laughter had no joy in it, none at all, only bitterness...There had been others, Roshio, Whitebeard, Kitsune, every pirate he'd met, even Arlong himself, seemed to be hiding a deep sense of bitterness at the world, certain that they could never be free of the Jolly Roger, of the life of hunting and being hunted. He went below deck and began to straighten up one of the cargo holds he'd converted into a bedroom, hoping that Chuu would be strong enough to break free.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Gyo-Jin Pride Chapter Four

A Different World

Gosa Village: Chuu stood in the ruins of what was once a small house, staring in awe and fear at the sights around him. Arlong had really lost his temper this time, the entire town had been turned on it's head, literally, houses and businesses torn from their foundations and flipped onto their roofs, bodies lying in the streets, crushed by Momoo's assault, which was gentle in comparison to Arlong's rage. They had come to try to avoid this, an empire of dust is worthless,  
they were making good money off of Gosa's citizens, but Arlong was too angry, too wild to contain, to listen to reason. None of the others even fought, everyone just stood back and watched as Arlong raged through the town, then summoned the Great Sea Cow to perform the _Coupe de Grace_. He looked at his fellow Gyo-Jin in the fading light, Hatchan was standing in shocked silence, and even the unshakable Kurobi looked pale. What a waste, he told himself, and only himself, if Arlong heard any doubts in this rage he might even kill one of his own...How could they profit from this? Because one man dared to strike at Arlong, the entire town had been crushed.

Chuu saw a small boy in a green cap and orange shirt, standing in the rubble...The face was vaguely familiar, Chabo, was it? He was holding what appeared to be a cracked and rusted sword, and was staring at Arlong with death in his eyes. The boy started toward Arlong, and Chuu was seized with a sudden terror, if Arlong was attacked, again, he might destroy the whole island . He started to head towards the boy, but a woman rushed from the shadows and forcibly pulled Chabo into the relative safety of the trees...His mother? It made no difference, a wise woman, Only a fool or a madman would charge into the jaws of a mighty Sea King.

Boulder Cove, Stone Island: Chuu walked along the black sand beach, surrounding by cliffs on one side and a craggy reef a few hundred yards off shore. He noticed some human children splashing about in the surf, they didn't seem to notice him, occupied as they were with splashing water into each others faces. A few hundred yards down the beach, Togorogiri was walking arm in arm with that human girl, Katarina. Such things as this could never have happened in Arlong's domain...Chuu found it hard to accept that his friend was going to marry a human woman, from a race he had so long believed to be inferior to their own, but he tried to reconcile himself to that fact, he had conceded that Arlong had been wrong about many things, perhaps his ideas of racial superiority were among those things, and she was pretty, for a human... But old prejudices die hard.

Stone Island was a living testament to the ability of Gyo-Jin and humans to live together equally, most paid little attention to race as they went about their daily affairs. There were a few, of course, who tried to stir up trouble, but they were in the minority, and mainly ignored by most folks altogether. Chuu wondered how, and why, it had come to be this way.  
"Chuu!" Katarina waved him over, "We were just talking about you! How do you like it here" "It's nice, peaceful, quiet, nothing like Kokayashi, chu" "Yeah, we decided a while back that it was best to respect each other. There were some...ugly times, things happened that no one wanted repeated, everyone, well, almost everyone, decided it was best for all of us to get along." Togorogiri's expression turned slightly dark, it was clear he didn't want to talk about those "ugly times." Chuu decided not to press him. He looked down at his arm, at the Mark of Arlong boldly tattooed across his upper arm, as he'd walked through town that mark had earned him more than a few curious glances, and even some angry stares.

It was clear that Arlong and his philosophies were not welcome here. "What about Jimbei-Sama??" Chuu asked, quickly changing the subject, "is this part of his territory? Chu." Jimbei was the mysterious leader of the Gyo-Jin pirates, and the only Gyo-Jin among the Seven Great Warlords of the Sea. Arlong had been his right hand, it was Jimbei who'd sent them to the East Blue, to begin their conquest. Chuu had never met him personally, but from what he'd learned by way of Arlong, he was a very dangerous man. "As long as his tribute gets paid, he doesn't care what happens." Came the reply. It suddenly occurred to Chuu that Jimbei had not made any move since Arlong's defeat, no retaliatory strikes, no repercussions at all. He'd heard rumors that Jimbei had paid off the Navy to have his surviving men released, (No Gyo-Jin would abandon his men to humans), but beyond that he made little effort to re-group them. Arlong had failed, he was of little use to Jimbei anymore...

"I heard that Hatchan's back," Togorogiri spoke up, "He's starting a floating Taki stand, kind of a miniature _Baratie_." Chuu smiled, Hatchan was the best Gyo-Jin cook he knew, if anyone could pull it off, he could. "I hope he makes it, chu. We'll have to visit someday" "It might be sooner than you think, we just got a contract," Togorogiri said happily, "They want us to salvage a sunken Naval vessel, it's fairly near Stone Island, at Skeleton Reef, and nobody's better than Gyo-Jin at deep sea salvage" "My first honest job." Chuu thought, then a sudden realization hit him, "What will the Navy think when they see me"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Gyo-Jin Pride Chapter Five:

The Drowned Rat

The waters just outside Gosa Village: Chuu shot out of the water like a rocket, his powerful legs propelling him high above the deck of the Naval vessel. He took aim, and spit his deadly Water Cannon, slicing through the gunner who'd so foolishly fired on Arlong Park. As the man fell, twitching, Chuu landed on deck a few feet away. The man's comrades immediately drew their weapons, taking aim at Chuu, who was unimpressed with the show of force. "Halt! Stay were you are!" Chuu realized, to his surprise, that the voice was commanding the humans to stand down. A tall, odd-looking man with an arrogant bearing and buffoonish haircut stepped forward. "I am Commodore Purinpurin of Navy base 77" For a moment, Chuu was confused... "We are an elite fighting unit, feared throughout the seas..." The fool actually thought he could talk terms?  
"If you lay down your arms..." _Fat chance,_ Chuu thought, and spat a water bullet into the Commodore's right shoulder. The crew immediately moved to attack, but their rage turned to fear as the deck began to buckle beneath them...Kurobi's in place, Chuu thought, let the games begin..."We've just removed your rudder," he said softly, coldly, "And a rudderless ship belongs on the bottom! Chu."He smiled and turned his thumb down. The men screamed as the ship began to shudder under the force of Kurobi's blows, Hatchan would be in place by now. "Here's a riddle for you. If you take a big reef, and put it in a strong current...what do you get?"He smiled. "WHAT!?" The Commodore actually looked surprised, lying there on deck. The answer came as soon as Chuu had finished, the waters around the naval vessel began to storm and churn, then form into great whirlpool, drawing the helpless ship into it's grasp. The crew began a desperate, futile attempt to pull their doomed vessel from the maelstrom. Chuu casually flipped back over the railing, his powerful muscles were more than a match for the current which was even now destroying one of the human's proudest achievements. He stayed for a moment to watch, then headed back to Arlong Park. A job well done...

The Salvage Vessel _Harvester_, moored off Skeleton Reef: Chuu was nervous, the presence of the great, ironclad Naval vessel that had accompanied the salvage team, brought his "Outlaw" status clearly to mind. He hoped that, with his long-sleeved shirt covering The Mark of Arlong, he would not be recognized, but it was still a tremendous risk, even knowing that his new crew had vowed to do all they could to keep him from prison, even bribery if need be, but he knew his best bet would simply be to dive down, to hide where the humans couldn't reach him. He looked around at his crew mates, Togorogiri was also nervous, he'd not known the Naval ship was to accompany them, and obviously felt guilty for the danger he'd unwittingly put his friend in. Sitting beside him was Katarina, who co-ordinated the work up top while the Gyo-Jin crewmen worked on the wrecks below. Nearby sat Conger, the Eel-Fish-Man, who was just finishing a meal of what had appeared to be a whole cow, the smacking and crunching of bones was somewhat sickening, though he'd been assured he'd get used to it. Van, a massive Catfish-Man was readying the iron baskets to be used to haul the salvaged items onto the ironclad, the Gyo-Jin were strong enough to bring up just about anything effortlessly, but the humans would need wenches and pulleys to get heavier items onto their ship, and the Lieutenant had insisted the found items be brought to his ship... Apparently there was a great deal of gold aboard, and the humans didn't trust the Gyo-Jin to resist the temptation to sail off with it.

He looked at the _Harvester's_ captain and owner, a squat, muscular Hammerhead named Xelos, he was up in years but Chuu would wager he could take most younger men in a fair fight, he was talking to a young human named Jensen, the ship's communications man, but Chuu couldn't hear what was being said. He looked up, towards the massive figure standing on the deck of the ironclad, Lieutenant "Stoneman" Perry, another "Devil's Fruit Man", he'd eaten the "Rok-Rok" fruit making him as strong and dense as stone, which was why the ship was made of iron, to keep his heavy form from breaking through the deck and plunging into the ocean. It was said no one could force him to move an inch against his own will, and Chuu believed it, but something about the man had Chuu on edge, a look of greed, of dishonesty in the man's eyes..."You!" Perry called down imperiously, pointing at Chuu...Oh Crap! Here it comes! Chuu thought, readying himself to dive into the concealing waters around him."Yes sir, chu? He tried to sound innocent, but it came out more as a croak, "You look familiar.." The Lieutenant began, but Xelos broke in, "Yeah, we all look _alike_ to you, don't we" " I can spot a pirate a mile away," Perry said, ignoring him, "You're Chuu, Arlong's number three man..." It was more a statement of fact than an accusation. A crewman rushed up, "Do you want us to take him into custody Sir?" The man asked eagerly, Perry studied Chuu for a long, terrifying moment, "No." He said finally, "Apparently you didn't hear, Arlong and all of his men have been pardoned by the High Admirals. Who knew a crook like Jimbei could grease palms at the top of the World Government itself?" There was disgust in the man's voice, and Chuu felt like he would faint, Jimbei was still looking out for his people! "Gyo-Jin don't desert each other." He said proudly. "Isn't that what you did?" The human retorted, "You were nowhere to be found when the Marines started to take your crew mates into custody." Chuu's heart dropped, it was true, he had fled Kokayashi, leaving the others behind...He felt his face starting to turn red with shame even as Togorogiri spoke up defiantly. "He was wounded, he nearly died!" Chuu had never known Togorogiri to lose his temper, but he seemed close now, "There was nothing he could do!" Perry looked toward the waters beneath his ship, waters that held a sunken vessel and a fortune in treasure, "Why don't all of you get to work, I want this finished by sunset. " he said impatiently.

Chuu dove into the water, as did the rest of the salvage crew, and headed toward the wreck below. His face burned with shame, and his blood simmered with anger, a dangerous combination. Togorogiri was right, in his state he couldn't have helped anyone, but he hadn't tried, had he? He hoped that arrogant fool of a human wouldn't say anything more to him, the last thing he needed was to murder a Naval Lieutenant right after being pardoned, he'd hang for sure. Then there was the fact that he didn't know how in the world he could kill the "Devil's Fruit Man", short of getting the "immovable" Perry into the water...But killing the human wouldn't change the facts, in fact, it would only confirm his own weakness and self-doubt in the eyes of the humans. He breathed deeply of the cool sea water, feeling the life-giving fluid rush through his gills, and tried to calm himself, to convince himself that he had had no choice but flight... As Chuu swam near the sunken vessel he had a strange sense of_ deja vu_, it looked naggingly familiar, then it hit him with the full force of one of Kurobi's punches, the number emblazoned on the ship's bow, 16.

The 16th Naval Unit, Colonel Nezumi's vessel! He turned to Togorogiri, swimming beside him, "Where there any survivors? Chu." Togorogiri shook his head sadly, "No, she struck the reef and went down with all hands. I hate this kind of job..." Chuu couldn't suppress a feeling of satisfaction at that information, and his sense of rage dimmed somewhat as he thought of Nezumi's fate. The Tatsu swam directly into the Captain's cabin, and Chuu followed, wondering if Nezumi was in there, but it was empty. Togorogiri looked around for a moment, and made for a medium sized wooden box. It contained a fair-sized copper contraption that looked like a ruler crossed with a telescope crossed with a clock. "A sextant?" Chuu had seen Togorogiri's collection, an entire room filled with navigational equipment of all shapes and sizes, some salvaged, some purchased from stores, some gifts from friends. Togorogiri put the box into his net/bag, and smiled. "Hey, you guys are needed down here!" Xelos called in his harsh, raspy voice, and the pair swam towards that voice, belowdecks.  
It was a strange sight, a pile of gold, coins, bars, treasure of all kinds, and, sticking out from underneath of it all, was Colonel Nezumi, eyes bulging, hands drawn into claws, mouth open wide, exposing long, ugly teeth, looking every bit the drowned rat. He had obviously been trying to save the treasure, only to be trapped beneath it and drowned by his own precious money.

Chuu couldn't help but smile at the irony as he joined the others in gathering up the treasure. "What do we do with the bodies?" Conger asked, in a hungry tone that made Chuu feel queasy. "I suspect the Marines will want them, to give them a proper burial." Xelos replied. "What a waste!" Conger grumbled, and Chuu started to head up, suddenly not wanting to be so near the Eel. He unloaded the treasure from his net/bag onto the basket, and headed back down, that's when he notice something else, the Navy had said the ship had struck a reef, but the damage to the planking appeared to have come from inside... He swam through the massive hole, and found himself in a burnt and blackened hold that had once contained gunpowder. What's going on here, he wondered, as a shadow passed behind him, Togorogiri swam by silently, and stooped on the burnt deck, picking up a mangled and melted device with a look of shock on his face, his expertise with human technology bringing him to a terrible realization..."A bomb? What's going on here"

Above, on the deck of the ironclad, Lieutenant Perry looked at the treasures that had been brought up so far, and smiled, Nezumi had been a thief, he thought himself, and a successful one, but there's always someone better. In the distance, a lone figure in a black coat with red lining sat in a chair on a tiny raft, a huge sword braced against his back. Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk, smiled as he contemplated meeting with the "Invincible Stoneman", and repaying him for robbing him of his prey...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Gyo-Jin Pride Chapter Six:

Sea and Sword and Stone

The Gyo-Jin huddled around Togorogiri as the Seahorse-Man held the ruined bomb in his webbed hands. "What does this mean?" Van asked. " More important, what does it have to do with us?" Conger said coldly, "If the humans want to kill each other, it's their business, let's just give this thing to Marines and let them sort it out" "I wouldn't do that. Chu." Chuu said in his usual, calm voice, now he was in a situation he was familiar with, crime, "Who do you think planted that bomb" "Are you saying the Marines blew up their own ship!?" Togorogiri was confused now. "Think about it," Chuu continued, "Who has more access to Naval ships than Naval officers? What would you do if you knew a cargo of illegally seized gold was being transported through you're waters?" He suddenly realized that none of the others had a clue about the criminal mind. "I think the Lieutenant saw a chance to take this treasure, and he went for it." "But why sink it, why not seize it?" "Because," he continued, "How would it look to have one Naval ship battling another? There'd be to many questions. Chu. But if a ship should happen to strike a reef and sink with all hands, while you're miles away..." "No questions, chu." Xelos spoke up now, "And no one could get at it on the bottom of the ocean, even if they knew where it was, no one but us...He could come back, hire a salvage crew, and take the money." Togorogiri was still skeptical "But wouldn't Naval High Command get suspicious if a treasure went missing?" "You're assuming they know about the treasure, chu. I learned enough from Nezumi to know that in the Navy, one hand doesn't know what the other's doing half the time, and the other half there not lookin' at all, as long as they have enough incentive not to notice. Arlong, Hatchan, me and all the others, the Navy knew all about us, and by law we'd probably be swinging from a gallows somewhere...if Jimbei hadn't paid the Government for our lives and freedom." "We keep this to ourselves," Xelos said, "If this is true, he probably thinks we're too stupid to notice, and the last thing we need is the Navy on our fins."

Lieutenant "Stoneman" Perry stood impatiently on the deck of his ironclad, "What's taking them so long?" He shouted down to Katarina, who was on the deck of the _Harvester_. " I have no idea, they're probably having to pull the ship apart, they'll do that sometimes, to make sure nothing of value is left behind." Perry was nervous, if the Navy caught wind of this, he could lose his position, or worse. And that pirate, Chuu, was a man who knew crime well...if he got suspicious...Just then several of the Fish-Men broke the surface, and began depositing treasure onto the waiting baskets. "What were you doing down there?" he demanded... "You don't want the rivets do you?" Togorogiri asked innocently, "We can sell them for scrap..." "Fine,  
Fine..."Perry cut him off angrily, "You can have the whole ship, for all I care! But get the treasure up first!" "Object off the Port Bow!" The lookout shouted from high up in the ironclad's Crow's nest, "It looks like some kinda raft" Perry's blood turned cold, "Get me a periscope! NOW!", A sailor scrambled into the captain's cabin, and emerged an instant later with the periscope. Perry gazed through it towards the small black object rapidly approaching, and Hawkeye Mihawk smiled at him through the lens..."Fire all cannons at that raft, blow it out of the water!" At that the Gyo-Jin scrambled aboard the _Harvester_, and began to move her to the Starboard side of the great ironclad. If the _Harvester_ was struck, the human crew would drown, and they could all be hit by shrapnel and killed.

BOOM!BOOM! Cannon after cannon blasted away at the tiny raft as the salvage crew tried to make sense of it all, why fire on a tiny raft, and with such force!? It's was Togorogiri who made the connection, he'd seen a small raft like that once before, while fishing near Devil's Reef. "Hawkeye Mihawk!" His voice shook, the entire crew cringed at the thought, all of them had seen the destruction the "Devil's Fruit Man" had wreaked upon Don Krieg's armada, all of them save Chuu, of course, but he knew of Mihwak's reputation, and he also knew that he was one of the Seven Great Warlords of the Sea, just like Jimbei, one of the seven most powerful pirates in the world. "What's he doing here" "It's gone Lieutenant," A gunner said confidently, "Blown out of the water, as ordered" "Gone perhaps, but not destroyed." A new voice spoke up, with a thick accent and regal tone, everyone turned to see him standing on the deck of the ironclad, Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk! He was a tall, slender man, with a long black coat with red lining, black, feathered hat and elegantly curled mustache. A giant black sword was unsheathed, resting in his right hand. He had appeared as if by magic! His small raft floated into view, next to the_ Harvester _! What was this man! "I believe you have something that is mine, "Stoneman" He spoke with a deadly softness. "I have nothing of your's." Perry replied coldly. Hawkeye pointed the massive blade towards the pile of treasure on deck. "The money your rodent-like friend stole from me...I don't see him anywhere, I assume you decided to keep it all for yourself?" His tone was emotionless, "And no doubt you had a similar fate in store for the crew of this vessel, and the salvage ship"  
Chuu had a sick feeling Mihawk was right, so much for their 15 salvage fee. "You can't prove anything, you're a pirate, a no-good thief, a lying, backstabbing murderer" "I didn't kill those men in that watery tomb beneath us. But I'm perfectly willing to kill you, if only for the pleasure of ridding this world of a few tons of garbage"

"Then try me," Perry replied, "I'M THE "STONEMAN", I'M INVINCIBLE! No weapon can harm me" "I think I will, though you're hardly a worthy opponent...take up a sword" "I don't need a sword! I'll kill you with my bare hands" "So be it." Mihawk lifted the massive blade as Perry began to rush towards him with the power of a raging Sea King, at the last second, Mihawk deftly avoided him, and struck a blow on the "Stoneman's" back that shook the whole vessel. "Come now, I'm in no mood for games." Perry stood up, and the shocked observers saw no blood, no wound on his massive back, "I told you, you can't harm me, my skin is stronger than your blade!" "I could kill you with a piece of straw if I wished." Mihawk replied, "You don't _see_ your own weakness, do you?" Perry lunged again, striking at Mihawk, but his fist made contact with a cannon, crushing half of the iron weapon to dust.

With inhuman grace, Mihawk sprung forward, his great blade moving faster than the eye could see. Perry laughed, "You're all show and no substance, I'm not even scratched!" Mihawk smiled grimly, "I wasn't trying to hit you." Suddenly the section of deck beneath Perry lurched violently, as half the starboard deck fell away from the mighty ship, cut cleanly from the ironclad's frame with a surgeon's precision, backwards, towards the water. Perry lunged for the remaining section of deck, but he was too heavy, and fell into the sea with a splash that sprayed the_ Harvester_ from stem to stern. The "Stoneman" sank like a stone. Mihawk turned to the stunned Marines, "Now, about my treasure" "We have to do something!" Togorogiri shouted, and, before anyone could stop him, he dove into the water after the sinking Lieutenant. "That kind-hearted Baka!" Chuu dove in after his friend. Mihawk turned, and looked curiously at the water where the men had jumped in. Togorogiri reached Perry just as he hit bottom, stirring up tons of silt and muck into the water. "Hold still, I'll carry you up!" Togorogiri grabbed Perry and kicked up with all of his Gyo-Jin might. Perry didn't move, "You're too heavy, I'll get more help!" he started for the surface, but a powerful hand grabbed his left ankle, slamming him into the mud and silt. Perry swung at him, then reached up and pulled him into a crushing bear hug, glaring at him with a mad hatred in his eyes.

_He's trying to kill me!_ Togorogiri tried to struggle free, but the "Stoneman" was too powerful. Chuu appeared out of the cloud of silt and struck Perry hard in the face, with no effect, other than nearly breaking his own hand. He had to do something before the crazed human crushed his friend to death! This was one battle he wouldn't leave, one Gyo-Jin he would never abandon, never again! Mihawk's words to Perry suddenly rang out through his mind; "You don't see your own weakness..." _'See' THAT'S IT! _Chuu sucked as much of the cloudy water as he could into his chest, expanding like a gigantic balloon, then spat the most powerful Water Cannon he had ever created directly into the "Invincible Stoneman's" right eye, piercing one of only two vulnerable spots on his body with a stream of water powerful enough to cut through steel. Perry screamed, clutching at his ruined eye, then went limp as Togorogiri shot free of his death grip. As the two Gyo-Jin swam towards the surface, as the water beneath them began to turn bright red.

Chuu pulled Togorogiri onto the _Harvester_, and looked him over, his ankle was broken, and his ribs would hurt for some time, but he'd live. Chuu started to cough up the silt clogging his chest as the others rushed help them. "He tried to kill me!? I was trying to save him!"Togorogiri was shocked, "Why would anyone act that way?" "Some people just can't be helped. Chu." Chuu shook his head. "Thanks," Togorogiri said, wishing there were some better way to express his gratitude, "You saved my life" "I should kick your fin for that stupid stunt"

"Stupid, perhaps, but a noble effort nonetheless" Hawkeye Mihawk smiled from his now treasure-laden raft, still within arm's length of the _Harvester_. "Thank you Mihawk-Sama! If it hadn't been for your hint about his eyes, Ponyboy here'd be dead. Chu." "At least someone was listening," Mihawk sighed, " You men deserve to be payed for your work", he threw a heavy bag onto the deck of the salvage ship, various items of treasure spilled out at the feet of the stunned crew. "I'm sure the Navy will have no objections..." He looked back at the ironclad and the frightened Marines scurrying about the deck, trying to decide what to do without their Lieutenant. Katarina, bandaging Togorogiri's left ankle and chest, looked up at the pirate for the first time since Togorogiri had went under. "Thank you," She said, to Chuu, to Mihawk, to God..."I only supplied the idea, M'Lady, Chuu here was wise enough to solve my little riddle" "I hope it goes well for you in your new life, Chuu." Then he was gone, as if he'd never been there. "How does he know who I am?" Chuu wondered, "And that I'm trying to start a new life"  
But at the moment they had more important matters to tend to, and headed under full sail towards Stone Island...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Seven:

Hatchi

Arlong Park, Front Gate: Chuu watched with his usual laid-back indifference as Hatchan slowly turned the spit, roasting the large boar that was destined to be Momoo's next meal. _Why bother?_ He thought to himself, _Momoo'll eat it raw, why take the time cooking it?_ The answer was simple, Hatchan loved to cook. While they had been working the Grand Line, before Arlong tore up his ship and had it re-built as Arlong Park, Hatchan had been the chief cook on ship, and he was the best. In Arlong Park he still did all of the cooking, but he didn't have as much to work with, Kokayashi was relatively poor and land-based wildlife was scarce. As for sea-life, the waters were becoming over-fished too fast, the few varieties of fish found in local waters were no longer so abundant. Soon they would have to rely on trade for supplies, making them even more vulnerable to the humans. _To paraphrase an old human expression,_ Chuu mused, _The hand that holds the food rules the world_... The men would have to cut back, they were just taking too much.

Hatchan looked up at the Kisu and motioned him over with three of his six arms. "Chuu," He said gravely, "I've been thinking." Hatchan, thinking! "About what. Chu." Chuu said politely, trying to suppress a smile. "I think I'd like to be a cook." Hatchan exclaimed excitedly, waving all eight of his arms in unison. "But you're already a cook Hatchi. Chu." Hatchan preferred people call him Hatchi, as Hatchan seemed too formal for his tastes...plus, he couldn't spell it. "No, I mean with a restaurant, like the _Palloti_!" "You, mean the _Baratie_, don't you?" "Isn't that what I said?" Hatchi was already getting confused. He was a good man, the octopus, and, as an expert swordsman and cook, an essential part of the crew. But he could be a little...dense. "Once Arlong sets up his empire, I think I'll retire, open up a restaurant." Hatchi returned to turning the spit, the roast boar was almost done now, "I love to cook, it's lot's funner than piracy," Hatchi observed, "Cookin' for you guys is great, but I'd like to do more." "Like what?" " I want to feed lot'sa people, anybody who's hungry." Hatchi was generally a gentle guy, kind-hearted, Chuu often wondered how he'd become a pirate at all. "Even humans? Chu." "Why not, humans get hungry too." Before Chuu could respond, Hatchi had put his hands to his mouth and began to sound out a loud bugle call, Momoo's dinner bell. Within moments the great Sea Cow burst from the ocean in front of the two men, and looked straight at Chuu, eying him hungrily. Momoo was still wild, only Hatchi and Arlong could truly control him, Hatchi with food and friendship, Arlong with brutality. Chuu stepped back a few paces, "Here ya' go!" Hatchi shouted, and tossed the roast boar into the beast's cavernous maw. As Momoo swam off to digest his meal, Hatchi looked back at Chuu, "I like to feed people." He smiled...

Boulder Cove, Stone Island, The _Tatsu_: Togorogiri sat in a large storage room. All around him were samples of human navigational ingenuity, the walls were lined with compasses, astrolabes, sextants of all designs and sizes, numerous maps were tucked away wherever there was free room. Togorogiri was busily polishing the valuable sextant he'd recovered from that Nezumi fellow's ship on their last dive, one of only thirty made by a master craftsman named Lao in the remote North Blue. Togorogiri polished all of his new instrument at least three times with a special solution to protect them from rusting in the salt sea air. He had already polished this piece five times, far more than needed, but he was bored, his broken ankle was still healing, meaning he couldn't go out and work...Doc. Sprague said that, as a Gyo-Jin, he would heal far quicker than a human, and he was right, but it still felt like an eternity. He thought back to the incident with Lieutenant Perry, and realized he had nothing to complain about, all things considered. After Chuu had rescued him from the "Stoneman's" grasp, the crew had returned home, only to find themselves barraged with questions from a Naval officer named Garp, who was understandably concerned with the death of his fellow officer. After hearing all of the testimony, Admiral Garp had decided that Chuu had killed Perry in self-defense, and no charges were filed, he even let them keep the money Mihawk had given them! Chuu walked into the room, "Get your fin in gear," he exclaimed, "Captain's treatin' us all to dinner!"

Hatchi's Taki Stand: The _Harvester_ moved gently through a crowd of smaller boats towards a small floating contraption holding several figures, each of whom was rushing around like the place was on fire. As they drew nearer, Chuu could see Hatchi standing behind a serving counter, surrounded by young octopoid females, all of them wearing clothing bearing the logo_ Doskoi Panda_. "Chuu waved at the octopus, and jumped onto his small restaurant. "HATCHI! I wondered where you were!" Hatchi was surprised to see his former crew-mate, "CHUU! I thought you were dead!" "Don't get the knives out, I'm not ready to be sushi yet!" Chuu laughed, as the rest of the crew stepped onto the floating platform, Van was carrying Togorogiri, who kept insisting he could walk on his own, with that big cane he'd made for himself. " I came to Stone Island after Arlong fell. Chu," Chuu said, bringing Hatchi up to speed, "My old friend Togorogiri helped me get a good job with a salvage crew." He pointed towards Togorogiri, now standing, though leaning on big cane, "Now I want to pay him back by introducing him to best cook this side of the East Blue." "Sanji from the _Baratie_?" Hatchi was as excited as a minnow in a candy store now, "You won't believe it, but he was at Arlong Park! The kid in black who beat-up Kurobi! That was the famous Sanji! If I'd a known who he was we could have traded recipes!"

After the introductions, Hatchi took one look at Togorogiri and proclaimed that the bony Tatsu was starving to death, then shoved a mountainous plate of Taki Sushimi under his narrow snout. "You need all the food you can get!" "I can't eat that much," Togorogiri protested, " All Tatsu-Jin look..." Hatchi cut him off, "I'm the cook, and I know a starving man when I see one!" Togorogiri, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, gave up, and started to eat, gently sucking up a few small bites into his mouth, he'd eat all he could, then politely ask for a box. Katarina sat beside him, quietly wondering about the moral implications of a _Taki No Gyo-Jin_ running a _taki _stand...

The rest of the crew started to eat, with Conger gulping down one plate full after the other. " It looks like you're dream's coming true. Chu." "Business is so good, I'm thinking of getting a bigger place!" Hatchi said proudly. "You're expanding?" Chuu asked, "I'm not getting fat! I'm thinkin' of building a bigger place!" Chuu decided to leave it alone, "Have you heard from any of the others? Chu." He asked. The octopus just smiled, "I saw Arlong and Kurobi and some of the others a few weeks back, they said you were dead. Arlong's trying to build a new fleet, to go back and get revenge on Kokoyashi Village, he asked me to join back up." Hatchi smiled even broader, seeming to engulf his whole head in shiny teeth. "I said no. I like it here, the people are so nice" Chuu noticed that Hatchi was still working, expertly chopping taki and wrapping sushimi without even bothering to look down.

"Do you think he'll do it? Chu. Attack Kokoyashi?" Chuu knew it was a stupid question, Arlong was capable of anything. "Nope," Hatchi replied cheerfully, "Other than the few guys who stayed with him..." He tossed several boxes of food toward the scrambling waitresses, "Nobody'll help him, not even Jimbei-Sama!" Hatchi almost whispered the name, Jimbei was a powerful man, he could get you out of just about any situation, but he could have you...removed just as easily. "Jimbei gave Arlong's position to Bayrog! He said he couldn't afford to support Arlong if he was gonna' lose!" Chuu thought for a moment, Bayrog? "The Carp Fish-Man?" "Yep, he said he could trust Bayrog, after he beat that Kuro guy and all." Hatchi turned to Togorogiri and Katarina, who were trying not to be too obvious about listening in, "So, you two are getting married... I cater weddings!" Hatchi's train of thought had derailed again...Togorogiri nodded yes, then Hatchi turned around and began talking to Chuu again. A strange man...Togorogiri thought to himself, an excellent cook, but a very strange man..."feeling any better now?" Katarina asked, "I'm feeling great, it's good to be on the sea again, I just hope this ankle heals up before our next gig." Katarina laughed. "Don't worry, I'll do all the heavy lifting!" Suddenly a low, familiar sound rose from the ocean beside the little restaurant, and a great, horned head began to rise from the water, "Oh, no, don't tell you brought..." Momoo surged up, splashing the little taki stand and several nearby ships with a generous helping of sea water, "Momoo. Chu." The happy octopus man walked over and petted Momoo's massive head, "I couldn't leave him behind! Not after he followed me home like that!" Momoo waited expectantly as Hatchi went back behind the stand, pulled out a giant bag full of food, and threw it into the Sea Cow's mouth. Momoo made a contented sound, then slid back under the waves. "What was that!" Katarina asked. "Just a Sea Cow." Togorogiri said matter-of-factly. Katarina looked towards the spot where Momoo had been seconds earlier. "Well, I'd hate to have to _milk_ that thing!"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Eight:

Tengu

Between Kokayashi Village and Arlong Park: Chuu roughly dragged the long-nosed human toward the side gate of Arlong Park, and certain death. He'd brought it on himself, attacking Arlong, it had taken all of them to restrain their maddened master, and this prize would surely improve Arlong's terrible mood. He looked down at the struggling human, with his long nose and bizarre facial features, he reminded Chuu of the old human stories of the Tengu, long-nosed demons who delighted in mischief and trickery. Capturing him had been disappointingly easy, once cornered he'd done little more than whine and beg for mercy, but Chuu couldn't afford to be lenient even if he wanted to, which he didn't. This human had caused them all too much grief, and endangered their livelihood by angering Arlong at Kokayashi, if they hadn't been able to hold him back...

Chuu reached the side door with his hand firmly wrapped around the human's scrawny neck, and swung open the massive gate with his free hand. "Chu." He called out to Arlong "We caught 'im. Chu! Wanna cut his throat, it'll cheer you up!" Arlong perversely loved the sight of blood. Arlong's gravelly voice rang out, with a darkness Chuu had never heard before "In the mood I'm in, I don't know..." "Right..." The human said, "Then I'll just be going! It was very nice to meet all of you!" Chuu tightened his grip, then suddenly it hit him, his grip relaxed some and the human dropped to the blood stained pavement below. Chuu couldn't believe his eyes, dozens of his shipmates lay in and around the massive pool at the center of Arlong Park, DEAD! "Chu! Hold on, what happened here!" What force on earth could possibly have felled so many powerful Gyo-Jin, so many of his friends..Arlong and the others were mumbling about that strange man they'd captured that morning, that arrogant guy who was so badly wounded that his entire chest and torso were covered in bandages. Then someone spoke the name..._Roronoa Zoro_. The pirate hunter, the demon swordsman. Kurobi said something, outright accusing Nami of setting the man free to kill their comrades. "Shut Up!" Nami stepped from the shadows, obviously angered by the accusation. "How dare you accuse me!" The long-nose called out to her, he knew her...now this was getting weird. She pointed to the Mark of Arlong on her arm, and spoke of her eight years of loyal service, her commitment to freeing her village, Chuu believed her, as did Arlong, who promptly offered an "apology".

Arlong, grabbed the weasely long-nosed human, and put the knife to his throat, demanding to know where Zoro was, convinced the famous bounty hunter was after the 20 million berrie bounty on his head. Looking at his dead comrades, Chuu couldn't help but feel that, this time, Arlong's paranoia was justified. "I don't know! I don't have anything to do with Zoro!" Then, to no one in particular, "HELP!" Chuu had had enough, the Tengu was obviously lying, after all, he'd arrived on the island at about the same time as Zoro, and it was no coincidence, he was sure of that. "Chu. Don't lie!" Chuu said with disgust, "You're after Arlong-Sama's head too! You're beyond saving now anyway..." It was the truth, there was no way he'd leave Arlong Park alive, so he might as well confess before going to his final reward...Now the human began to babble about being Zoro's friend, and that his death would bring Zoro's wrath upon them all. The fool was trying to frighten Arlong! "So, if I kill you Zoro will come here?" Arlong had a bit of humor in his voice now, he was having fun...

The human changed his story again, for the third time. Now Zoro wouldn't come to avenge him if he died, only to rescue him if he were alive. This creature lied with the tenacity of a bull shark stalking it's prey...This creature was truly a Tengu, trying to trick them all with fast talk and faster lies. Then the Tengu called out to Nami, again, for help. The two started insulting each other, only to be interrupted by Hatchi's arrival, and the revelation that the octopus man had carried their "guest" to Kokayashi village to find Arlong! Chuu's jaw dropped, as half the men within earshot screamed in unison, "Hatchi! You idiot!" Arlong, now firmly convinced Zoro would return for him, moved to have the human killed, but Nami stepped in, striking the Tengu with her staff, he retaliated by flinging some sort of powder with his slingshot, hoping to escape in the chaos, but Nami caught him, hitting him again with her staff. Chuu was speechless, he'd never known Nami to be so vicious. As the two humans faced off at the edge of the pool, Nami pulled out a blade, and struck at the long-nose, blood ran down her arm and his chest, as he toppled onto the pavement, with a surprised look on his face. Chuu joined the others in cheering the end of their enemy, the avenging of their fallen friends, the proof of Nami's loyalty. But Kurobi still looked suspiciously towards the body. Nami walked over to the Tengu, and brutally kicked his body into the water...

Boulder Cove, Stone Island, the _Tatsu_: _WANTED: USSOP, DEAD OR ALIVE_: Chuu hadn't put the paper down since Hatchi had given it to him at his Taki stand before they'd left for home. The Tengu's ugly, leering face seemed to mock him from the picture, Hatchi'd given him wanted posters on all of the so-called "Straw-Hat Crew", but this was the only one that mattered to him, the long-nose, the one who'd so brutally and shamefully beaten him. He knew if he was going to put piracy behind him forever, that he would have to let go of the past, but he still seethed with hatred for this human. As he'd told Togorogiri, the human had only been defending himself, but when he said that he hadn't been staring into his ugly face, reliving the agony he'd been through. Chuu sat on the edge of his bed in the guest cabin of Togorogiri's home, and looked around. It was a simple room, with a small dresser for clothes, a chair and small table for writing. Outside he could hear the waves, splashing against the rocks, the birds singing as they searched for prey, those strange slaters scratching their way across the hull of the _Tatsu_, devouring anything they found attacking the ship's woodwork. He could hear Togorogiri on deck, singing in that strange, reedy voice that all Tatsu No Gyo-Jin have, singing to Katarina, to the woman he loved. A happy man, with a good life, a peaceful life. Years before, Chuu had joined Arlong to get away from all of the peace and quiet. He was seventeen years old, hot-headed, hot-blooded and hungry for adventure, for power...Now it was all gone. He had wasted eight years of his life, chasing adventure at the cost of peace, of happiness. He looked again at the human's face, smiling from the wanted poster. Chuu got up, and walked outside. Chuu walked along the black sand beach, looking out at the sea and stars, the seemingly ever- present human children playing in the surf, and noticed that one of them wasn't human at all, but a Gyo-Jin, a Koi-Fish-Boy. Little kids don't care about race. He thought to himself, we aren't born to hate, we choose to hate. His defeat had made him look at life again, appreciate it, and want to better himself, he owed this Tengu, no, this man, Ussop something, but not a beating...something he could never repay. Chuu looked down at the wanted poster in his hands, crumpled it up, and threw it as far as he could into the sea...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Nine:

Straw-Hats and Fish Stories

Stone Town Port; Stone Island: Chuu was headed for town. It was time to celebrate, he'd just purchased his first home, his own home! It was a small 3-room stone building, a combination living room/dining room/kitchen, a small bedroom, and a bathroom. He didn't have much to fill it, a bed, a small desk and lamp, a dresser, a table with four chairs (three for guests), and a wicker chair by the window. Chuu found he didn't need much, he was happy with what he had. Two pictures hung on the wall of his living room, one of his friends from the _Harvester's_ salvage crew, the other a framed wanted poster, of himself, with the word _PARDONED_ boldly stamped across the front, just in case any overzealous Navy officers weren't aware of his new status...

Chuu was now headed to the Stone Town restaurant, The Siren's Call, to meet up with his friends for a congratulatory party. His new home was a short walk from town, and an even shorter walk to the soothing waters of Amber Bay. It was a ways from Togorogiri's house at Boulder Cove, but not too far, and the Tatsu (who's broken ankle had finally healed) and Katarina had helped him set up his new furnishings. His path now took him past Stone Town Docks, where most incoming vessels harbored during their stay. As he turned to look over the new vessels, Chuu noticed a strange ship with a ram's head figurehead and an odd, familiar banner, a skull and crossbones, not so unusual, save for the humongous straw-hat perched atop the skull...

The Siren's Call; Stone Town: "They're were fifty, no one hundred of them! I was surrounded! But was I afraid? NOT THE GREAT CAPTAIN USSOP!" Ussop was practically shouting at the other patrons as a tiny, furry being sitting at the same table let out a cheer, "One hundred of Arlong's fiercest men! I turned and told 'em to bring it on!" Ussop looked at a group of girls sitting nearby, "I took 'em down, one after the other and two at a time! I used my awesome Karate skills and matchless marksman's abilities, and I killed all of them!" Ussop was in full swing now, and he was about to begin his six-hundred odd verses of _The Great Captain Ussop_ when he saw a shadow fall across his table from behind..."That's very impressive, you must be quite the fighter. Chu."

Ussop's face went bone white as he turned to see who'd spoken, hoping he was wrong...he wasn't. The 'Great Captain Ussop' promptly hit the floor and curled up under the table. His friends immediately lept up from a table in the back, Nami, with her staff, Zoro, holding a very large sword, the black-clad super-chef Sanji, the Straw-Hat Boy,( Chuu vaguely remembered his name as Rupi or Ruffi or Luffi or Monkey or something) poised to attack, a gigantic ham still held in his bulging rubber jaws, and the small furry thing that had been sitting by Ussop, spellbound by his lies, was suddenly a seven-foot tall human-animal thing Chuu didn't recognize. Each had a weapon, fist or foot pointed in his direction...

Suddenly most of the other patrons got up, guns and blades drawn, ready to take on the Straw- Hat Pirates, to defend their new friend. Chuu waved them down gratefully, surprised that these humans would defend him. "I'm not here to fight,. Chu." he said quietly, "I left that behind when I left Arlong."

Chuu looked down, under the table, at the cowering Ussop, "But you...I owe you something!" Ussop started whimpering, and his friends moved menacingly closer..."I owe you..." Chu extended his hand, and helped Ussop up. "My thanks. Chu."

Chuu sat down with Ussop and the furry thing at their table, the Straw-Hat Boy laughed that weird laugh of his, and everybody stood down. "What do you mean, "'your thanks'"?" Ussop asked in a trembling voice. "If you hadn't defeated me..."Chuu began, "And your friends hadn't defeated Arlong, I'd still be a pirate, miserable and on the run. Hatchi too. Now we're starting over. Chu. Hatchi's got the restaurant he always wanted, and I've got an honest job and good friends. We're happy, and I bet most of the others are too."

"Well, of course! That was my intention all along! THE GREAT CAPTAIN USSOP is always ready to help the wicked change their ways!" Ussop was at it again, "That's a part of being a hero like myself, Chopper," He turned to furry creature, "Making the world safe by reforming criminals!" Chopper looked at him with awe on his face "You're INCREDIBLE Ussop!" "Yeah, he's incredible alright..." Zoro spoke up, "An incredible LIAR!" At that the whole restaurant erupted in laughter, save for Ussop, and the Chopper thing, that seemed to believe every word Ussop said.

Chuu got up, and headed toward Nami, he had no idea what he could say to her, if she could ever forgive him. He'd been there, when Belle-Mare, Nami's mother, had been killed by Arlong. He hadn't laid a finger on her himself, but he hadn't raised a finger to help either, and for eight years he'd stood at the left hand of the man she saw kill her mother, the man who'd kidnaped her, lied to her, and forced her to help in his goal of conquering humanity. She had every reason to hate him. He walked over, noticing Sanji suddenly tense up, ready to protect her, though Chuu knew Nami needed no protection, "Nami, I..." he began, but he knew there was no way to say it... Before either could respond, Togorogiri and Katarina came in "Chuu, who..." Togorogiri began, but he'd seen the wanted posters, he knew who they were, "Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned. Chuu could see the spiny, colorful fin on his back starting to rise in preparation for a fight, and Katarina readied herself as well, she was a human, but she was as bold and proud as any Gyo-Jin woman. "Everything's alright. Chu." he assured them, then turned back to Nami. Their was mistrust in her eyes, and anger, "You expect me to believe you've changed?" she asked, "I know what kinds of things you've done, I was there!" At that she walked out, with Sanji running to catch up.

Chuu let out a sigh, and then introduce his friends to the Straw-Hat Pirates. As the rest of his friends from the _Harvester_ and from town arrived for the celebration, Chuu sat silently, wondering what he could possibly say to Nami...

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Gyo-Jin Pride Chapter Ten:  
Nami

Boulder Cove-Stone Island: Nami stood on the black sand beach, staring out over the breaking waves to the calm sea beyond, her thoughts drifting to Kokayashi, to Belle-Mere, and that terrible day Arlong had come and taken everything away. Seeing Chuu here, alive and well and free...was anyone punished for what had happened? True, Chuu had not been the actual killer of Belle-Mere, but he'd been there, and he had killed others, many others...How could he still be free?

"Do you know why the only the good die young?" a reedy voice spoke softly behind her, "To give the rest of rest of us time to change our ways." He answered his own riddle. She turned to see the tall, bony Seahorse Gyo-Jin standing there, trying his best to smile with that tiny mouth.  
"I'm Togorogiri," He extended his hand. She didn't take it. "You're Chuu's friend?" her voice was accusatory, angry. "Yes," He said, "We grew up together. Sadly, he chose to follow the wrong path for a while, but he's come back now." "People don't change that easily." Nami looked at the curious being before her, she'd never seen a Tatsu No Gyo-Jin before, though she'd heard Arlong complaining once that they were useless pacifists. He seemed gentle enough, but looks could be deceiving, she'd used her own innocent appearance to her advantage many times.

"No one ever said it was easy, but I believe that he's sincerely trying. He saved my life a little over two weeks ago." "But you're a Gyo-Jin, one of his people! I know how Arlong felt about humans, and I know how Chuu feels about humans!" The Tatsu's large, black eyes reflected sadness and moonlight. "I know, he was a bigot, I think on some level everyone is prejudiced, it's just some people are better at fighting it than others." "And some embrace it." Nami suddenly wondered why she was talking to this man, this strange Gyo-Jin.

A small, slender woman with long red hair emerged from the shadows, and put her arm around the Tatsu's own. A simple gesture of affection, Nami suddenly realized that relations between humans and Gyo-Jin were very different here, this wasn't Kokayashi. The woman spoke gently, "I'm Katarina, I see you've met my fiancee." Fiancee ! Arlong would never had allowed that! "I know that it's hard for you, but Chuu does want a chance to make things right with the people he's hurt..." "You mean, those that are still alive." Nami growled softly, why was everyone rushing to Chuu's defense? "He's gotten a new job, he's works with us on a salvage ship. He's left piracy.""Then why doesn't he tell me this himself?"

"Because you wouldn't let him."

The Siren's Call, Stone Town; Stone Island: Chuu looked up as his friends came through the door, accompanied by Nami. She walked straight over to his table. "Now, tell me why I should forgive you?" Chuu inhaled deeply, and tried to answer, the answer was obvious. "You have no reason to." He said softly. "I've done nothing to earn your forgiveness. Chu." Sanji strode over to Nami's side, ready to offer assistance if anything started. He cast a distrustful eye towards Chuu. "Leave me alone, Sanji, I can take care of myself." Nami turned, "And this is a private discussion." Chuu noted that Sanji's expression changed from belligerent protectiveness to an almost idiotic portrait of a love-struck fool. "Of course, Nami, anything for you Nami!" He bowed slightly, then walked off with a ridiculous grin on his face.

" I don't expect your forgiveness. Chu, I don't think I deserve your forgiveness." Chu's voice was even softer than usual, "I just want you to know, I regret everything we , I, did to you...I was hoping we could make peace." " Just forgive him already! He said he's sorry!" The Rubber Boy shouted, somehow talking with a whole lobster in his mouth, then added "Are you gonna eat your food? I'm still hungry!" "I'm not hungry." "OH BOY!" Luffy picked up Nami's steak, but Sanji slapped his hand down. "BAKA! Don't take the lady's food, well save it for her!" Within seconds the odd little band of pirates were punching, kicking and scratching over the last plate on the table.

Chuu would have laughed, had the circumstances been better.

"If Arlong were to come in this restaurant right now, and ask you to rejoin his crew, what would you tell him?" Nami looked at him intently. "I don't know." Chuu replied, honestly, "No one knows what they'll do in a situation until it comes. Chu." Nami was impressed, at least he had the decency not to lie to try to make himself look better. Chuu instictively ducked a flying platter from the direction of the squabbling pirates, but Zoro wasn't so fortunate..."Time to go outside"  
He shouted to anyone who was listening, and most headed out the door as the fight started in earnest.

"I never understood you, Chuu." Nami shouted over the rising din from The Siren's Call, " You were always quite, always laid back, controlled. You acted as if you didn't care one way or the other. Why did you go along with him!" The town police rushed by, into The Siren's Call, only to fly back out again and land in a heap. "I _didn't_ care...Chu. But I believed him, I believed we were superior, that we were the natural masters over humanity. I was a fool...And so was Arlong, I've seen what our peoples can do together, what we can build, how we can live in peace." A wooden stool flew out of a nearby window, and everybody moved out of throwing distance of fight. "Well...sometimes." He jerked his thumb back towards the nearby fight, and laughed.

Nami smiled.

Three days later, Chuu, Togorogiri and some of the others helped the Straw Hats load an impressive amount of supplies onto The _Going Merry_, apparently Luffy ate more than three times his own weight a day, and then, of course, the others had to eat...How they survived was anyone's guess, Chuu had heard Ussop's many, many stories of heroics, from his hand to hand battle with a "god" named Ener, to wrestling a Sea King into submission...And didn't believe a word of it. That naive little Chopper creature still hung on Ussop's every word , to him Ussop was a hero, his words were, as the humans say "From god's mouth to his ear." After the supplies were loaded, the wrecked restaurant was paid for, and the Straw Hat Pirates set sail, Chuu found himself wishing them well, and hoping that they would be better pirates than he had been.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Eleven:

Arlong

Courtyard; Jimbei's Palace; Gyo-Jin Island: Jimbei settled back into his wicker chair, set down his wine glass, and sighed, this was going to be a bad day. He had to come back, had to strain the situation just a little more..."Jimbei-Sama." Tomo, Jimbei's servant, a small Remora Gyo-Jin, spoke quietly, "He's demanding to see you, if he gets angry..." "Send him in now." Jimbei said, then turned to face the doorway, Tomo raced out, and seconds later Arlong entered the courtyard. "Arlong, why did you come here?" Jimbei knew of course. "Jimbei-Sama, give me a ship and a good crew and I'll give you the East Blue on a platter." Arlong growled fiercely. "You'd only be beaten again, Arlong. It was shameful enough to have my right-hand man and hand-picked crew beaten by mere human children," Disdain crept into his voice, "I have no desire to see that happen again."

Arlong's eye's sparked with barely concealed rage. "These were no mere children, one of them had the powers of the Devil's Fruit!" "When you were beaten, Arlong, you didn't just shame yourself, you shamed my organization, you shamed me." Jimbei was as calm as death, "It's bad enough you that you've constantly let your temper destroy valuable resources, I overlooked that many times, but this..." He waved a webbed hand in Arlong's direction, "This...humiliation will not be tolerated, you should have simply kept your promise to that girl, but by your lack of honor you've ruined my carefully crafted plans. Even most of your own crew have lost respect for you." He sighed again, "You are no longer an officer in my crew, Arlong, you are a mere pirate now, maybe, in time you can regain some rank..." Arlong cut him off viciously. "YOU CAN"T DO THAT TO ME!" "I already have." Jimbei replied, "You'd best leave now, none of us want this to get..._ugly_." Arlong howled with rage and rushed the Pirate Lord, but Jimbei struck out with one hand and hit Arlong with such force that he fell senseless across the tiles beneath him. "Get this fool out of my sight" Jimbei commanded his guards, then picked up his glass.

Stone Town; Stone Island: Chuu and Togorogiri sat in the recently renovated Siren's Call restaurant. "You know, Gyo-Jin were never meant to wear tuxedos. Chu. " Togorogiri had finished trying on the tux the town tailor had fitted for him, and it had amused Chuu to see Togorogiri, who didn't even own a shirt or shoes, dressed to the fins in human formalwear. "It's a solemn occasion," Togorogiri said, " Still, I don't know if I could stand to wear those shoes again..." "Katarina's lucky, Chu. All she has to do is wear her mother's dress, but you, you have to be fitted and measured and confined in that black straightjacket..." They both laughed. "But it's worth it, I'm marrying the finest girl this side of Heaven and I want everything to be perfect."

Stone Harbor; Stone Island: The tall, menacing ship attracted the notice of everyone who sw it, a massive galleon with dread Sign Of Arlong festooned across the mainsail. So Chuu's here, Arlong thought to himself, this dumpy little rock. And all this time I thought him dead. He turned to Kurobi, one of the few men who'd stuck with him after the humiliating defeat at Arlong Park.. The Ei No Gyo-Jin had an angered look in his eye. Anger he dearly hoped to alleviate by killing the young man who'd defeated him...slowly, very, very slowly. Arlong smiled, his mind too was filled with thoughts of brutal revenge, of the countless ways that rubber boy could suffer before Arlong sent him to his final reward._ I could eat him,_ he thought darkly,_ I could bite off one tiny piece at a time, let him watch as his body is chewed up piece by rubbery piece_...But know was not the time for happy imaginings, now he had to recruit a crew, without Jimbei _Curse Him!_, Arlong would have a much harder time, but he would succeed._ Chuu, Chuu will come back, he won't be able to help himself...Once a pirate, always a pirate._ "ARLONG HERE?! CHU!" Chuu jumped up and ran toward the docks, followed by Togorogiri and most of the town, human and Gyo-Jin alike. Arlong's vessel eased into port, mindful of the fact that this area was under Gyo-Jin control, he wanted to make the best possible impression amongst his people. Arlong looked from the ship's deck, and searched or his former Chief of Staff. Finding him, Arlong smiled daggers at Chuu, "Chuu, it's been a long time, and I need you for my new campaign." Chuu stared blankly at the ship, at Arlong, Kurobi and other familiar faces lining the decks. "I'm afraid I can't help you. Chu." Arlong jumped to the dock and stared. "I haven't got time for games Chuu. I need my best men ready for action." Chuu thought back, all those years as a pirate, under Arlong, fighting beside his crew, his friends, A short life but a happy one...that was the pirate's motto, short perhaps, but happy? "No. I'm not joking Arlong. Chu. I'm out, I've had my fill of killing." Arlong laughed, but there was no joy in it, only thinly veiled anger,. Kurobi headed up the dock towards Chuu. "Traitor! After all Arlong-Taicho has done for you! You'd just abandon him!?" Arlong motioned him to be silent. "Is this what you want Chuu, to grow old and die on a human infested rock, when you could help build an Empire!" For the first time Arlong noticed Togorogiri standing beside Chuu. "I see now, that human-loving Tatsu has gotten to you. You've already gone soft! Did you forget what that human did to you?" "I'll never forget what happened to me, and I made this decision on my own. Chu." His voice was as calm and laid-back as ever, but inside he was terrified, if Arlong got angry..."Now I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of the pain, and I can't do that to anyone else, not anymore."

Arlong cursed loudly, then composed himself, somewhat. "So you're a coward? You get beaten up once and your afraid to fight again?" "I'm not afraid to fight, Chu, but I won't fight for something I don't believe in." "Believe? You don't need to _believe_ anything, at my side you merely fight and reap the benefits." Then he added. "Perhaps that beating damaged your brain, perhaps you've forgotten how much fun it is to kill...Perhaps I should remind you..." At this, Tarsen, Governor of Stone Island, stepped forward, a tall, powerful eel Gyo-Jin. "If you start trouble here Arlong, be it with a human or a Gyo-Jin, we will all fight to put you down..." He paused thoughtfully, "Or maybe we can round up a few _kids_ to send you packing, and save the rest of us the trouble!" The blow hit home, Arlong's eyes widened, his jaw tensed with rage. "Are you telling me, that the Gyo-Jin on this rock would fight their own to protect worthless humans?" "They, and what they represent, are far more important to us than you." Tarsen replied coldly. "This is a peaceful place. Chu. And we want to keep it that way, I know how you think, and you're wrong. Human's weren't created to be our slaves, or we theirs'...We're all in this together." Chuu stared steely-eyed at his former captain, "I won't come back to you, and I won't help you enslave anyone else. I'm happy here."

"Have you all lost you're minds!" Arlong roared, as all of the Gyo-Jin and humans who could fight stepped forward, defiant in the face of Arlong and his delusions. Chuu stepped forward and walked up to Arlong. "I think it's time you left. Chu." Arlong set sail, fuming, and headed towards the next Gyo-Jin controlled island, Chuu had -betrayed him, but he would find a crew, without Chuu, or Hatchan, or even Jimbei. And when I do, he thought, I'll be sure to remember this place... "I knew you could do it!" Togorogiri said proudly, "I've never seen anyone face down Arlong like that." "I have." Chu responded, thinking back over the years: Luffy and his crew, Nami, those two bounty hunters who'd stormed Arlong Park against enormous odds, little Chabo, wanting to avenge his father, Belle Mare, who'd chose to die rather than say she had no children in front of her adoptive daughters, and Togorogiri himself, who'd refused to join Arlong from the very beginning. He could suddenly see very clearly that Arlong was not a being worthy of respect, he was just a glorified bully, using his strength to force others to pretend to respect him. And even then, there were always those with the courage to stand for what they believed in... And for the first time, he understood them all.

Katarina stood by the dockside, watching Arlong's galleon sail away, ethereally beautiful in her mother's wedding dress. Togorogiri walked over to her, and Chuu smiled. So this is what happiness looks like.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Twelve:

Bad Memories

Stone Hospital; Stone Island: Chuu walked into the small hospital and looked around. There were no patients, only Dr. Sprague, sitting in a wicker chair, reading. Sprague looked up , "Good morning Chuu-Kun, Are you alright?" He was a small, white-haired man, thin but with fiery eyes. "I'm fine. Chu. I just wanted to ask you something." Chuu was silent for a moment, Togorogiri hadn't wanted to tell the story, the doctor might not either. "I was wondering, what happened here? I mean, how did people here come to live so peacefully?" Dr. Sprague's eyes closed, as if trying to shut out the memory. "Have you noticed, Chuu-Kun, how most of the business owners here are young?" "I thought it was a bit strange, but..." "That's because most of their parents are dead. I'll tell you the story of how we came to live in peace, but it's an ugly story..."

Five Years Earlier; Main Street; Stone Town; Stone Island : "Inhuman Devils!" "How can we pay MORE taxes!""They're just looking for an excuse!" The grumbling crowd knew that it was dangerous to speak in such a way, but they didn't care, they were tired of Governor Balog's tyranny. Officer Gorg, a deadly Electric Ray Man in charge of keeping the peace in Stone Town, arrogantly strode over to the angry humans. "This is an illegal assembly. Go home, or suffer." To hit his point home, he touched the nearest man, who stiffened under the force of the electric shock coursing through his body, then flew back about 50 feet. The crowd scattered, a few pausing to pick up their injured friend as they fled...

Stone Hospital; Stone Island: Dr. Sprague and Togorogiri were sorting through the boxes of medicines, carefully placing each bottle in it's proper area in the doctor's medical cabinet. Dr. Sprague and Togorogiri had been friends for some time, since the gangling young Gyo-Jin had actually tried to make _friends_ when he first arrived on the island, unlike the others, who had merely tried to make slaves. Unlike the other Gyo-Jin on the island, Togorogiri was not a soldier or a taskmaster, he was a civilian, having taken up residence on Stone Island because it's location was ideal for his work as a freelance salvage diver. His kind and friendly manner had won him friends in both camps. Plus, Red, Doc's dog, liked him..

Suddenly the door burst open, "DOC! Sam got hit by Gorg, he's in bad shape!" Dr. Sprague rushed over to examine him, then turned to Togorogiri, "Grab the burn salve and the shock meds, let's get him to..." "No!" One of the men yelled angrily, "We don't need that _freak's_ help!" "Aye, he's one of _them_!" Dr. Sprague was hurried and angry, "We don't have time to argue, it you want this man to live I need Togorogiri's help! Now carry him into room three!" Grumbling, the men carried Sam into the hospital room, and set him down gently on the bed, Togorogiri rushed in with the requested medicines before he even touched the bedding. In his time with Doctor Sprague, he'd learned a lot about human medicines and healing. It was a great relief to Sprague, who often had his hands full as the only doctor on the island. They set about to work.

The Governor's palace; The Marshlands; Stone Island: Governor Balog listened as Gorg explained the newest act of rebellion. A massive, muscular Barracuda, Balog listened in growing annoyance._ It was supposed to be an easy assignment, take over Stone Island, and claim tribute for Jimbei-Sama every month. But these wretched humans were insufferable! _He wondered how many of them he'd have to kill this time. But tribute time was in three days, and he had to get Jimbei's money...

Stone Island Church; Sub-basement; Stone Town: Here, hidden from Gyo-Jin eyes, the plotters met, Andrew Vicar, the town priest, Maro the blacksmith, and Jonsten, the man in charge of delivering tribute to Balog, among others, the walls were lined with various homemade weapons, most supplied by Maro's skill. "We must do it now!" Vicar said angrily, "They are corrupting our people! Even my _own daughte_r is becoming taken with one of those blasphemous freaks!" "Aye, Katarina has been spending a great deal of time near that scrawny seahorse." Jonsten concurred, but Vicar gave him an angry stare, "My daughter's shame is not for you to talk about so lightly! Why, she is even beginning to say that these abominations have _souls_!" "We must have patience," Maro said coldly, "In three days is the tribute, and in three days we will be rid of these monsters once and for all."

Boulder Cove, The Next Day: Togorogiri emerged from the surf, holding a bag full of scallops he'd caught in the undersea fields, as he strode towards shore, he saw Katarina standing there, watching him. "Kat! What brings you here?" "I heard about what happened in town, how you helped save Sam's life." Togorogiri smiled as far as his tiny mouth would allow, "Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when he woke up and saw me doctorin' him! I thought he was gonna' have a heart attack!" Now on shore, Togorogiri threw down his bag and sat on the black sand beach, Katarina sat beside him. "So, Pony Boy, good hunting?" "Yes." Togorogiri paused for a moment, "Is your father still...?" Katarina looked down into the sand, as if trying to see what lay beneath, "He still can't understand, he thinks that Gyo-Jin are abominations, cursed by God." She said sadly, "He won't even accept that you have a soul, much less that God could love your people as much as ours..." "It wasn't that long ago, I understand, when people were saying that about other humans, thinking the color of their skin or shape of their eyes made them inferior or superior. And God knows the Gyo-Jin are just as bad, the way humans are treated..." Togorogiri gently lifted Katarina's head, "One day, things will change..."

The Vicar Home; Stone Town: "It's not like that!" "Then what are you doing with him?!" Andrew Vicar was in a rage now, once again his daughter had been spending time with Togorogiri. Helena Vicar held back, afraid of what her husband might do. "He's probably the most decent boy on this island, if you'd just..." "SHUT UP! That creature is an _abomination._.." "And you're a hypocrite! Do you really believe God would punish someone for the way they look!?" "I'm not God." Andrew struck Katarina across the face, then stormed out. Helena went to comfort her daughter, "He doesn't know what he's saying," She said, finally, "It's hard for him..."

The Next Day: Togorogiri walked into town, took one look at Andrew Vicar, and punched him square in the face, breaking his nose. "If you _ever _lay a _hand_ on Katarina again, _I'll cut it off_." Andrew sat up, stunned and bleeding, as Togorogiri walked away, the bright orange fin on his back was raised in pure rage. Maro rushed over to help the man up. "Don't worry, by tomorrow afternoon he'll be dead."

Tribute Day: "Is it ready?" Jonsten asked nervously, "Which one is it?" "The gilded box." Maro said, deadly calm. "Don't worry, by tonight it will be all over." Governor Balog's men carefully loaded the boxes of tribute onto the wagon, afraid of spilling a single coin...For which the humans were grateful as well, for they feared a different reaction... As the wagon headed off towards the Swamplands, Those who knew what it contained smiled.

The Governor's Mansion; The Swamplands: The Governor sat in his throne as he and his assistants examined the tribute for Jimbei. One handsome, gilded box caught the Barracuda's sharp eye. "What beautiful craftsmanship!" He exclaimed aloud, and then undid the latch, lifting the lid to see the treasures inside. They never knew what hit them. The mansion exploded in a shower of dust and flaming timber, every Gyo-Jin within was dead before the sound of the blast reached Stone Town.

Stone Town: A mixture of panic and jubilation struck, those who knew what had happened were rejoicing, the others were terrified. Officer Gorg lept to his feet and headed towards the door of his office, only to be blasted back by the force of a homemade shotgun wielded by Maro the blacksmith. "Now, track down any of those filth that managed to survive, don't let any of them escape!" "You men come with me," Andrew Vicar called to a newly armed group standing nearby, "I have a score to settle." Katarina rushed towards him, but he slapped her away, "I'm going to finally separate you from that infernal wretch once and for all!" As Katarina lay crying in the street, Dr. Sprague jumped into his ambulance and headed out.

The Inland Forest: Togorogiri watched the fireball in disbelief, trying to make sense of it all, then he took off towards the blaze, to see if there was anyone who could be saved.

White Cliffs: Dr. Sprague pulled up at the unbelievable sight. He'd been searching for Togorogiri, to warn him, but he hadn't been home. Now he knew why. The Tatsu was battling five armed men, including Vicar, and holding his own. The incredible muscles in his slender body shattered a rifle pointed in his direction, even as he dodged a machete strike. "FREEZE!" Doctor Sprague screamed, holding an ancient rifle he'd managed to keep hidden all these years within his ambulance. "Move away from him, he's not our enemy!" "They're all our enemies!" Vicar was ranting now, Sprague fired a shot to cement his point. "If any of you hurt him, I will shoot you." As everyone stood dumbfounded, one of the men took the opportunity to hit Togorogiri with his broken rifle, knocking the Tatsu off-balance, over the edge of the white stone cliff. Sprague screamed and shot the man, blasting him over the cliff as well...

"Oh my God! You killed Kenny!" Sprague's next shot caught the man holding the machete, blasting his right arm to shreds, the men took the hint, fleeing for the cover of the forest. Sprague rushed over to the cliff's edge, and looked down. Kenny lay sprawled and crushed on the rocks below, clearly dead, Togorogiri was _moving_, trying to get up! He was _alive! _Sprague rushed down the path leading to the rocky outlet below, rushing over to the fallen Gyo-Jin, "Don't move, you may injure yourself even more!" He rushed over and knelt by the Tatsu, checking him for obvious injury, several ribs and a leg were broken, his body was cut and bruised, but he was alive, his exoskeleton has protected him from the worst of the fall, a human would have been crushed to pulp. "We can't stay here," Togorogiri said urgently, and clearly in pain, "I know of a safe place..."

Stone Town: Katarina was crying hysterically, but her father ignored her. She wanted to kill him, but it wouldn't bring Togorogiri back. So she just sat, weeping, as her father explained what had happened. The injured man's wound was more than enough to convince the townspeople that their doctor had betrayed them. So, they gathered more men, and took off towards White Cliff, to kill Doctor Alan Sprague. He wasn't there, and neither was Togorogiri.

Crystal Lagoon: "Can you make it?" Sprague was concerned, but they both knew they had no choice. "Take a deep breath and follow my lead." The two dived into the lagoon, turning towards the massive stone foundations of the island. Togorogiri lead him further, and Sprague feared that he would die as the minutes ticked by, until the Tatsu grabbed his arm and pulled him into the rocks.

The Hidden Grotto: "We...Set up...grottos like this, all over, in case of rebellion...I guess...this is rebellion..." Exhausted, Togorogiri couldn't pull himself onto the ledge of the grotto, so the doctor lifted him gently from the water. It was too dark to see, but Togorogiri stood up, and shakily walked forward, lifted up something, and a small oil lamp flamed to life. He almost fell, but the doctor caught him, and carried him over to a nearby bed, now visible in the lamplight. Setting him down, Sprague looked around at the grotto, it was large, with beds and supplies, but dangerously cold and damp. He rushed over to the supplies, searching, until he found bandages and some sparse medicines. He began to bandage the Gyo-Jin's wounds immediately, but he knew he'd need antibiotics...and they were stored in town... When this...reaches... Jimbei-Sama," Togorogiri struggled to speak through the pain in his ribs, "Every human on...this island will die...we have to..." "You're in no condition to do anything." The doctor said, disturbed by the thought. "I'll have to go to the hospital to get more medicine for you..." It's too dangerous! I'll go...warn Katarina...the others." "But they'll kill you!" "I can't let them ...all...die..." Doctor Sprague spoke reassuringly. "I'll go warn them, and I'll come back, I used to be very good at sneaking around when I was a kid..." The Tatsu started to object, but Sprague gave him a sedative, and he drifted off to sleep as the doctor finished bandaging his wounds.

Stone Town: "GONE!" "We followed their tracks , but lost them near Crystal Lagoon. And that's not all, some of the others managed to reach the sea before we could get them! They're bound to report to Jimbei!" The conspirators were now beginning to panic, even as the sounds of raucous partying came from nearby. "Jimbei won't come here, and we will deal with anyone he sends as we did with the others." Maro's words didn't much comfort many of those hearing...

Stone Hospital: Doctor Sprague snuck into the darkened hospital, he could see that the medicines had been ransacked, he prayed he could find what he needed, and then find his way back.. "Doctor?" he turned, and saw Katarina sitting on the floor, in the shadows, holding something...Red, "I'm sorry, he tried to stop them, but they shot him, he's dead..." "M-My dog..." Sprague was stunned, he'd had Red for years, and these scum had..."Is Togorogiri..." "He's alive, but badly hurt, I think he'll make it, but he needs medicine." "Thank God!" Her face lit up, the turned grave, "They're after you too you know..." "That's not important now, you have to warn everyone to get off this island, go to the Mainland, Jimbei won't let this go unpunished, he'll kill everyone he can get his hands on. You have to get off of this island." "What about you?" "I have work to do here."

The Hidden Grotto: It had been hours since Alan had returned, and Togorogiri was conscious again, but the pain was less thanks to the medication and the knowledge that his warning had reached Katarina. Suddenly two forms burst into the grotto, Sprague turned, clutching the Tatsu's knife, as two Gyo-Jin rose from the water. "Don't hurt him, he saved my life..." Togorogiri started. "You're lucky" the Catfish Man said, though Sprague couldn't tell if he was speaking to him or his patient. "We're going to Gyo-Jin Island," A tall Hammerhead rasped, "Can you make it?" "No."Togorogiri replied. "Here," the Hammerhead handed the Tatsu a sword, "Just in case. Don't worry, we'll send men back for you. Good luck." The two turned, slipped into the water, and swam away.

Stone Town Harbor: "You have to come with us!" Katarina had managed to gather a sizeable number of people for their escape to the Mainland, but her father wasn't one of them. "NEVER! We will fight and we will WIN!" Nearby, Maro and his son Brae were having a similar argument, words like "cowards" and "fools" were being thrown around across the harbor. Katarina and Helena finally turned and left, stepping into Maro's boat, as Brae set course for the Mainland.

Two Days Later; The Hidden Grotto: Togorogiri was physically much better, Gyo-Jin heal faster than humans, but he was also concerned, humans weren't meant to live in such cold, damp places, and Doc Sprague was no exception. The doctor coughed fitfully, each racking cough echoing off of the grotto's walls...He had to get the man out, soon, but if they were caught... A pair of dark shapes appeared in the grotto pool, then burst to the surface. The two Gyo-Jin from earlier had returned. "It's safe now." The Catfish Man said bluntly. "The rebellion is over..." Both human and Gyo-Jin felt a chill at the words.

Stone Town; In Ruins: "So, this is the human that fought his own kind to save one of us?" The tall Eel Man had a hint of admiration in his voice. "Yes, Sir, how did you know?"Togorogiri asked. "The traitors were...convinced to explain what had happened here before we let them die." Sprague shook violently, from both the chill in his lungs and the horror around him, most of the town had been crushed or burned during the battle, but there were no bodies...Looking at the massive jaws of the Gyo-Jin troops he realized that there would be no bodies to bury. "I have to get him medical help, or he'll die." Togorogiri noted urgently. "Very well, the hospital is still standing, My personal physician will treat him." Togorogiri picked up his friend, and headed toward the hospital.

Back In The Present; Stone Hospital: Chuu sat, horrified, as he listened to the dark story of Stone Island. "But, how did that make you get along?" Dr. Sprague sat back in his chair "We all lost something, or someone, Gyo-Jin or human. When the people returned from the Mainland and rebuilt Stone Town we realized what this racist madness could do. We learned from these mistakes, the Gyo-Jin Jimbei-Sama sent to replace Balog treat humans with respect, and the humans respect them. We were all so sickened by the pain and suffering and bloodshed that mutual hatred had brought upon us that we decided to try to make peace, more than that, to make friendships..." "There are still those who hold animosity, of course, that will never go away, but at least now we understand each other, that we're all people, with feelings and lives, love and hate. We're the same, Chuu, we're all the same."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Thirteen:

Wedding Plans I

Chuu sat in his wicker chair staring out at the sea. It's amazing, he thought, Togorogiri was almost killed by humans, yet he's marrying one, Katarina's father was killed by Gyo-Jin, not Togorogiri of course, but she's marrying a Gyo-Jin. How do they put it behind them, how could they not harbor some resentment, misplaced though it might be... Because they're truly in love, Chuu almost spoke aloud, and they can see past any ideas of race and resentment, each realizing that not all of the other's people are like those few who hurt them...

"Chuu," Togorogiri's voice cut into Chuu's thoughts, "Hey, LIPS!" Chuu turned, "At least I got lips. Chu." Chuu shot back, "I don't see how you can expect to kiss Katarina with that pitiful excuse of a mouth!" They both laughed. "I was going to go see Hatchan, to get the catering down for the wedding, I thought you'd want to come." Chuu stood up, "Sure," He said, "It'll be good to see Hatchi again. Chu."

Chuu and Togorogiri sat aboard the small but comfortable ferry to the _Doskoi Panda_ Floating Restaurant/Taki Stand, killing time with talk. "Does she know about ""The Dance"", Chu?" _The Dance_, the age-old Tatsu wedding ritual, was truly a dance, a long, elaborate dance heralding back to the days when prospective mates impressed each other with elegant movements, subtle changes of color and the display of the large crested dorsal fin. "Yes, she's read up on the Tatsu." Togorogiri said, "Of course, as a human she can't perform The Dance, at least, not the parts involving fins and color changes, but that's not important to me." Togorogiri looked at Chuu, trying his best to look mischievous, "And when are you going to get married?" "When I get hooked, Chu!"

_Doskoi _Restaurant and Taki Stand: "Sure I'll do it!" Hatchi said happily. "I do weddings, wakes, Bar Mitzvah's, graduation parties, executions..." He wiped four of his hands on his apron, "Anywhere people want food." He turned his head upside down and smiled devilishly, "I guess this is more of an imprisonment than an execution!" Chuu laughed, and Togorogiri laughed despite himself, the "Ball and Chain" jokes had gotten old at the very start, when Brae the blacksmith offered to make him a skeleton key so he "could slip his chain every now and then." "I don't want anything too strong for drinks," Togorogiri said, finally, "The only thing worse than a drunken human is a drunken Gyo-Jin. I'd hate to have to pay for rebuilding the town." Hatchi laughed again. "Don't worry, I've done this before, and most of the time the grooms _lived_ through the whole wedding! But I can't make any promises about the _Honeymoon_!" He thought for a moment, rotating his head 360 degrees. "That reminds me, in Seahorses the males carry the babies and give birth...Is it the same with Tatsu-Jin?" "No." Togorogiri said, it was about the thousandth time he'd been asked that question, how did everyone know so much about seahorses? Anyways, Tatsu No Gyo-Jin, like all Gyo-Jin, were actually mammals with piscine (Fishlike, or in Hatchi's case Octopoid) features. Humans with fins and gills, tougher and more durable, but still basically human. If not, it would be impossible for them to intermarry and have kids.

" How many people?" Hatchi asked. "About 2000, counting the townspeople and all of my relatives." Tatsu-Jin tend to have large families, and they maintained truly huge extended families, down to cousins eight times removed...It made for very crowded photo albums indeed..."Can you handle it?" "I could handle it standing on my head," He stood on his head, and with five tentacles tied behind my back!" he wrapped five tentacles behind his back. "I don't think we'll need to go that far. Chu." Hatchi turned to Togorogiri, "So, am I invited?" "Of course, you're the caterer." At that Momoo's great head rose from the waters nearby, "Momoooo?" He asked plaintively. "Uh," Togorogiri scratched his head, "I don't see why not..."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Fourteen:

Wedding Plans II

The Siren's Call; Stone Town: "A band?" Togorogiri hadn't thought of that, "Sure, every wedding has music, right?" Katarina smiled. Then we'll get a band, Togorogiri thought, "Any ideas?" Katarina sat back for a moment. Togorogiri, Katarina, Chuu, Katarina's mother, Helena, her friend Mindy, and Doctor Sprague sat around a large table, ironing out details and giving advice for the upcoming wedding. Sadly, no one had the slightest notion of how to go about finding and hiring a band. Katarina sighed, "Maybe we should get a list from the Musician's Union and find someone simple, not a big name, just someone who can sing." "Momoo can sing, Chu. His songs always brought tears to Arlong's eyes."

"Really?"

"Really, Chu. And he works for food!"

"I think we have ourselves a singer!"

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Gyo-Jin Pride Chapter Fifteen:

White Wedding

Crystal Lagoon; Stone Island: Sea Dragon adjusted her son's tie as her husband, Goro, paced with anticipation. "I can't believe this, it seems like just yesterday you were romping around pretending to be a shark, and now you're getting married!" Sea Dragon's tiny, elegant mouth transformed into a smile, "Our little Toggy's getting married!" Togorogiri blushed as his father came up to him, "Well," Goro said "Make me proud and treat her right...As if I had to tell you, you practically worship that girl." Togorogiri straightened his uncomfortable tuxedo and smiled,  
"Don't you worry about that dad, Katarina and I will make you proud."

The ceremony itself was short and dignified, Katarina in her mother's wedding dress, Togorogiri in a his black tux. They had written their own short vows, and at the closing kiss the crowd stood and applauded...

Then came the _reception_.

The Grand Hall; Stone Island: Togorogiri and Katarina began The Dance, as people swirled around them. Goro and Sea Dragon, sat with Katrina's mother, Helena Vicar, and watched their children with pride. Hatchi had prepared a wonderful feast, and many of the guests were already eating. Bellamy the Hyena, the infamous pirate (and uninvited guest) and Ran the Hyena, the famous bounty hunter (Invited guest) were squabbling over who was really deserving of the name _Hyena_. Togorogiri and Katarina danced faster and faster, the Tatsu's skin almost flashing as it changed color, his dorsal fin opening and folding like a Chinese fan, Katarina swirling and jumping like a ballerina Soon everyone was dancing. The Dance finished, at least the _public_ part of it, and the two newlyweds went over to sample their wedding cake. "Congratulations! Chu!" Chuu patted Togorogiri on the back, "How does it feel"  
"Perfect."

As the newlyweds finished their cake and started to head for The _Tatsu_ to begin their Honeymoon, the party continued. Bellamy and Ran started to fight, again. Conger eventually pulled Bellamy and Ran apart before they tore each other's throats out. Luffy and his brother Ace also started to fight, over the last piece of cake, a fight which ended when both boys fell asleep and Nami ate it.

The next morning, Helena, Goro, Sea Dragon, Chuu, all 570 of Togorogiri's relatives and most of the guests who weren't injured and/or suffering from a hangover came to see The _Tatsu_ off.

And Togorogiri and Katarina went sailing on a Honeymoon cruise...

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

1

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Sixteen:

Dali Island

The_ Tatsu_; At Sea: Togorogiri and Katarina sat on deck, waiting for sunrise. It had been two days since they'd left Stone Island, and they were nearing their first stop, Dali Island, the most bizarre place on the Grand Line, (Which is saying a lot.) They watched the sun as it slowly rose from the ocean, lightening the world with it's golden rays.

Port Gala; Dali Island: Massive wooden crutches reached up from the waters, from which boats were docked, the long dock itself was made from the massive tooth of a giant Sea King. A strange sight indeed, but that was why they'd come, to see the strange and wonderful sights. Togorogiri and Katarina walked down the rows of crutches, across the pale white dock, towards the town itself.

Dali Town; Dali Island: The newlyweds gasped audibly as they entered Dali Town. Houses and businesses were built in every shape and position using every material imaginable, and some that weren't. Some buildings were made up of hundreds of thousands of tiny crutches, others of large dresser drawers, some of which were pulled out. Several buildings had only three walls, open to full view for passerby, exhibiting incredibly bizarre furnishings, a couch shaped like a giant fish sat upon a carpet of grass within one home, in another, all the rooms and furnishings were completely circular, and therefore constantly rolling about crazily. A massive, bright red building made entirely of preserved baked beans stood at the end of the street, leaning precariously, as if, at any moment it would fall, spilling beans across the whole town. The most famous landmark in Dali Town stood dead center of town,_ The Tower of Memory,_ it's twelve uneven clock faces each gave a different time, each clock seemed to warp and melt, some actually drained a thick, honey-colored liquid that followed the twisted tower to it's base, where large ants scurried about, lapping up the feast. "I hope you brought your watch." Katarina whispered, awestruck.. As the pair headed towards the hotel, Togorogiri noticed that no one was staring at them, a Gyo-Jin/Human couple was not so strange to the people who lived in this place.

The Hotel Surreala, Dali Town: The odd little man at the front desk looked up as the couple approached, "Ah, Newlyweds?" He smiled, displaying dull steel teeth. "Yes sir, and we'd likethe Honeymoon Suite." The Tatsu looked around, "Provided it's not open to the public." "Of course, we wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable." He looked at the list laying on his desk, which appeared to have been carved from an oversized seed. "Yes, The Mae West Room is available, I think you'll like it, and it's very private." He grinned again. The bellboy, who was dressed as a cat, led them to their room and opened it for them. Togorogiri tipped the kitty and went in. The Mae West Room was beautifully furnished, a large couch in shape of a woman's lips, above which hung to paintings of a woman's eye, one on each side of the couch, centered by a nose-shaped fireplace and bordered by hair-like curtains, gave the unmistakable feeling of a giant woman staring down upon her tenants. "This is kinda' creepy." Togorogiri said, "It's like she's watching us..." Katarina sat down on couch, it was firm and comfortable, as Togorogiri examined the paintings in the back, just to make sure they weren't really eyes...

The Siren's Call; Stone Town; Stone Island: "Dali Island is a real weird place. Chu. I hope they can handle it." Doctor Sprague looked up at Chuu, curious. "You've been there?" "Once, just before we left for the East Blue. Chu." Chuu smiled, "Arlong wanted to loot the place, but we couldn't tell up from down, and finally just gave up and left. Chu. It's like a crazy dream, nothin's like it should be and everybody there acts like they're from another planet. It's not natural. Chu."

Dali Island; Geopoliticus Beach: It was a romantic place. The long, sandy coastline stretched into majestic cliffs, all a shade of soft yellow. Children played and swam in the cool waters , and Togorogiri couldn't resist a swim himself, darting swiftly through the waters, letting the cool, comforting water run through his gills and revitalize him. Katarina soon joined him, and the two danced amongst the waves.

Togorogiri strode ashore and sat beside Katarina on the soft yellow sand, the sun was sinking in the sky and night was fast approaching. Most of the kids had already gone home, and the beach was much more quite now. Suddenly Togorogiri shot up, a few hundred yards away a boy was screaming as a large Sea Serpent sped towards him. Both Togorogiri and Katarina rushed into the water, the Tatsu headed for the serpent as fast as he could, as Kat went for the boy, the Gyo-Jin sped in front of the beast, arching his back, spreading his sail and extending his claws in threat display. The beast stopped, looking down on Togorogiri as if contemplating whether he could be dangerous. Behind him Katarina had grabbed the boy and was heading for shore, the serpent started forward, only to reel back in pain as Togorogiri's claws raked across it's soft underbelly, drawing blood. The beast fled back towards the open ocean as Togorogiri headed to shore.

The boy, Akira, was shaken, but not hurt, and Togorogiri and Katarina carried him to his home, with the other children following. After receiving a great deal of gratitude from Akira's parents, they headed back to the hotel. News of the rescue spread through Dali Town like wildfire, and the next morning a crowd had gathered outside the Hotel Surreala by the time the two woke up. Walking downstairs, they were greeted by a tall man with a strange, up-turned mustache. He was wearing a jacket covered with wineglasses...

"I am Mayor Salvadore of Dali Town, he exclaimed, "And I want to thank you for your heroic actions." "We just happened to be in the right place, that's all," Togorogiri blushed at the attention, "Anyone would have tried to help." The Mayor smiled, "You and your beautiful wife did save a boy's life, at the risk of your own." "That creature wasn't too much of a threat, we Gyo-Jin deal with Sea Kings, Katarina's the hero...Er, heroine..." He looked at Katarina, who was also blushing. "Still, I feel you deserve recognition ..." Akira stepped up, holding two necklaces bearing a strange symbol, a medal depicting a hand clutching an egg, which was cracking open to reveal a flower. "This is the Dali Town medal of Heroism," Salvadore said, as Akira handed them to his rescuers, "To display our eternal gratitude." "Thank you..." Katarina started, as Akira hugged them both tightly.

"And now," The Mayor flung out his arms, rattling the glasses attached to his coat, "The celebration!" The crowd lifted their new heros on their shoulders and carried them towards the center of town, where a feast was waiting. A band played instruments ranging from a giant, clicking crab claw to what appeared some sort of spiraling saxophone nearly ten feet long, and everyone had a great time. Akira and his family sat next to Togorogiri and Katarina, while the mayor danced and sang off-key. Katarina was pleasantly surprised to see that the food was quite normal, easing her worries about being offered fried rocks or dried donkey. They even offered the use of a lobster phone, with which Togorogiri was able to send word to friends and family back on Stone Island. The feast lasted well into the night.

It was time to go, and most off the town had crowded around the docks to see their new friends off, waving and shouting as Togorogiri untied The _Tatsu_ from the giant crutch. Akira ran up and gave them each a grateful hug before they finally eased out of port, staring back and waving at the gathered crowd. "That was great!" Togorogiri said, "We had a wonderful honeymoon, met lots of new people, and saved a boy's life!" "Do you think that Sea Serpent will come back?" Katarina was a bit worried for the townspeople. "Not likely, once they've been hurt they avoid the place were it happened, he's probably halfway to the East Blue by now..." "Well, let's hope he takes a different route than we do."

Togorogiri turned the wheel, setting course for the East Blue and the next page in their adventure.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Seventeen:

The Sea Kings

Katarina stood on the deck of the _Tatsu_, staring out at the horizon. She was nervous, she'd never been farther from Stone Island than the coastal mainland, and now she was leaving The Grand Line altogether. Everyone said that The Grand Line was the most dangerous area in the world, but to both she and her husband Togorogiri, the East Blue, despite it's reputation as the "tamest" Blue, would be new ground, like a new world. And first they had to get there... "Something wrong?" Togorogiri wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her against him. "I'm just nervous, we've never been this far." Togorogiri smiled down at her, "If you don't feel like going we could..." "No, I want to go," She replied, "I'm just wondering, there aren't many Gyo-Jin in the East Blue, and most of the ones who have been there have made a bad impression. Most people there have probably never seen someone like you." "Don't worry about me," he spoke reassuringly, "Once people get to see we're friendly most won't really be a problem, some will probably even be curious." "Still, I think it would be a good idea to stay away from Kokayasha Island." "Yeah, I don't think I'd be too popular there." He laughed.

The next morning Katarina noticed that the wind had stopped blowing, the sails hung slack, with no pressure to propel them. She had heard of this strange area between the Blues and The Grand Line, an area where the wind never blew, and the Sea Kings ruled the waters. Fortunately, they had come prepared. "I'm going below to start up the engine," Togorogiri headed below deck, "I hope it works, I'd hate to have to push the boat all the way across!" He laughed and headed below. Funny thing was, if worst came to worst, he could push the boat out this windless sea. The engine was a bizarre machine, created by Grand Line shipbuilders for times when the winds failed them. A series of pipes and tubes running and intersecting each other, connecting a large metal cylinder with two propellers just underwater, which had the power to move the _Tatsu_ at fairly good clip. She went to the railing and looked back to see the waters begin to churn behind the vessel, as the engine kicked in and the propellers started up. Suddenly the waters turned dark, something was coming. Togorogiri came up the steps, wiping the machine oils from his hands with a cloth, and Katarina turned towards him. "I think we may have guests." She whispered. The lanky Gyo-Jin moved towards the railing to take a look, as far as the eye could see, the waters had turned dark. "I think you're right." Togorogiri took a deep breathe of air, then exhaled it in a high-pitched, twittering call not unlike a bird call, but far to high and sharp for any bird she'd ever heard. As the sounds echoed across the water, a great head emerged, then another, and another. Soon nearly a dozen massive creatures were staring down at the small boat, the smallest had a head twice as big as the _Tatsu_, the largest as big as an island. They were in all shapes and forms, giant frog-like creatures, massive squid-headed snakes, striped, pink bird-like heads attached to serpentine bodies, feathered and furred and scaled creatures of the abyss. The Sea Kings. "Don't worry honey, We Gyo-Jin know how to work with Sea Kings." Togorogiri began his strange song again, as a massive, mandibled head attached to what seemed to be an infinitely long centipede neared the _Tatsu_, It's great, multifaceted eyes examining the tiny creatures on deck. Then it turned and sunk beneath the waves, as did the other beasts, one by one the great Sea Kings turned and swam away, leaving the _Tatsu _in peace and in one piece. "What was that you were singing." "Those were the sounds Sea King handlers like Hatchi use to control them. I'm not sure how, but it works." he smiled.

Four hours later the _Tatsu_ passed some great, invisible line, and wind began blowing back into the sails. Togorogiri went down below decks to shut off the engine, then came back up, walked over to his wife, and put his arms around her once more. "Well," He said, "Welcome to the East Blue."

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Eighteen:

The _Baratie_

"There it is, just like they said." Togorogiri and Katarina stood on the deck of the_ Tatsu_, staring at the odd little fish-shaped, gaudily colored floating restaurant _Baratie_, the most famous restaurant in the East Blue. "I heard it was a rough place, lots of pirates and fighting...What are we waiting for?" Katarina smiled as they moved in to dock at the floating restaurant. Togorogiri looked across the helm to see a familiar ship docked nearby. It was a large pontoon/sloop, a bizarre mix-and-match of bits and pieces of various types of boats and building materials. "Look, Kat, it's _The Lionslayer_, Ran the Hyena's boat..." Ran the Hyena, that furry bounty hunter who'd gotten into a fight at the couple's wedding with the similarly named Bellamy the Hyena, was known for his bizarre behavior and wild battle tactics...And his obsessive hatred of lions. "I didn't know he was coming here," Katarina looked over the Hyena's patchwork vessel. "I wonder if he's chasing a bounty..." "We'll find out soon enough." Togorogiri tied off the ropes and lowered the gangplank. The couple walked up to the_ Baratie's_ large, paneled doors, opened them, and went in.

The Floating Restaurant_ Baratie;_ The East Blue: A flying body crashed through the doors seconds after they entered, "And stay out, Ya' dirty Sea Wolf!" So far, so good...A huge man with massive arms and small legs turned to greet them. "Welcome to tha' _Baratie_, where the customer is king...as long as he has money." Every head in place turned as people noticed the new arrivals, "A Gyo-Jin?" "In the East Blue?" "I've never seen anything like it." Ignoring the murmuring, Togorogiri and Katarina followed the large man to a table "So, you got money?" "Yes, we're on our honeymoon, and I wanted to take my wife to the best restaurant in the sea." "The name's Patty, and I'll be yer' waiter," Patty said, then after a moment, "We never had a Fish-Man in here, how'd you here about us?" "We've heard a lot about you, even on the Grand Line the _Baratie's_ famous." 'We'll, it is the best place there is." Patty pulled out a little notebook, "Now , what will ye' be havin'?"

Togorogiri ordered a crab bisque and Katarina pan-seared tuna. As Patty left to take their orders they noticed most of the people in the restaurant were staring at them, even some of the chefs were peering out of the kitchen door to take a look. "I wasn't expecting you here," A low voice came from behind them, "You have a good trip?" Ran the Hyena pulled up a chair and sat down. He was an odd looking creature, a humanoid Hyena, dark yellow fur with black spots, a scraggly black mane, and arms that hung down to his knees. "I'll only be a minute, can't let my pork chops get cold." He grinned, revealing massive canines. "I'm sorry about the wedding, I just couldn't stand it. Bellamy doesn't even have fur!" "That's all right." Katarina sighed. "Thanks," Ran ran his clawed fingers through his unkempt mane, "And thanks for inviting me...I gotta go, see ya." Ran's train of thought had jumped track, crashed and burned, again..."Now where was my table...?"

Patty came back right after Ran left, bringing a beautiful and delicious pair of dishes. "This is excellent." Katarina remarked, sipping on a glass of fine wine, "Yeah, we'll have to leave a good tip." Togorogiri gently vacuumed up a little of his bisque. "That is _disgusting_!" a new voice called out. Everyone turned to see two men standing near the table Togorogiri and Katarina were sitting at. "A human _marrying _a fish! And an _ugly_ fish at that!" "If you don't mind, we're trying to eat here, and I wouldn't want to have to kill you, it would spoil my wife's appetite." Togorogiri's voice reflected a quite rage. "We do mind, Horse-Face!" The first man said, "We have a right to protect our women!" "I don't need your protection, you ignorant sea scum." Katarina's green eyes flashed with anger. "I wonder," said the second man, "What kind of _tramp_ would marry outside her own kind?" The words had no sooner left his mouth than Togorogiri's fist struck it, sending the man sprawling backwards with a broken jaw. The first man jumped towards the Tatsu, but found himself caught in midair by a furry arm, "It's not nice to talk like that," Ran smiled daggers at the bigot, "And I don't like your face either." Ran flung the human across the room, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Hold on!" A short man with a peg-leg, rope moustache and ridiculously large hat emerged from the background. "They started it!" Ran said, as Togorogiri tried to regain his composure. "I know. Patty throw those crap scum out!" As Patty picked up the closest man, the one who Togorogiri had punched, and moved off to collect the other. "Good riddance to bad crap. I'm Chef Zeff, by the way." The man smiled, "I'm sorry about this, our first Gyo-Jin customer and he gets treated like this!" He shook his head, and nodded to Katarina, "Sorry for that." "It's alright," She managed to smile, "We're used to it." "Zeff? "Red Shoe" Zeff?" Togorogiri seemed awed, "Sanji told me what you did to save him, you're a great man." "You know Sanji!" The old man's eyes lit up, but then he tried to hide his excitement, "So, what's the little eggplant been up to? Still no account I'll bet. Always was no good." Everyone turned as Patty flung the two bigots out the front door, "An' don' come back!"

For the next two hours Togorogiri and Kat ate and told Zeff everything they knew about Sanji since he'd left the_ Baratie_, how he'd defeated the powerful Gyo-Jin Kurobi in single combat, how he'd helped battle Baroque Works and every other thing they could remember. The old man's eyes shone with pride, but he still pretended to be indifferent. "Just like I thought, no account little crap cook." Then he turned away, so they wouldn't see the tears in his eyes...

When the time came to leave, Zeff came beside the _Tatsu_ "If you see him, tell Sanji I still think he's a no account little crap eggplant." his voice wavered a little, "and use those exact words, I don't want him thinkin' the old man's gone soft."

"Yes, sir."

The _Tatsu_ set sail as the sun was setting, sailing towards the next stop on their journey.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Nineteen:

Business as Usual

The_ Harvester_; On the open sea: Chuu dove into the warm waters, his muscular form carrying him quickly to the _Harvester's_ newest "client", a fine little schooner, _The Wanderer_, that had sunk in one of those freak storms that plagued the Grand Line. The water here was deep, and the Wanderer sat on the bottom, far from reach by human hands. She had been swamped, and the crew was here to see if she could be raised and restored. Nimbly, Chuu slid through the hatch on the vessel to inspect the inside for damage. She was laying on her side, but seemed undamaged despite the obvious effects of water on her furnishings. Van and Conger inspected the outer hull, as they were both two large to fit through the hatch without damaging it. Chuu swam carefully through the floating debris of bottles and furnishings trapped within the hull, looking for any breaches, any sign of structural damage. He found none. He swam back out of the hatch, and called out to Van "I don't see any damage. Chu. At least, not to the ship." "Me either." Van replied, and Conger agreed, they could raise her.

Chuu broke the surface and swam over to the _Harvester_, "Jensen, tell Cap. Xelos that we can raise her. Chu. I'll start getting the rigging ready." Van and Conger had appeared by now, and the three men set to work arraigning the strong rigging, winches and pulleys that would be needed to lift _The Wanderer_ from the ocean floor. Xelos came out with the client, a short, balding, wealthy man named Peron, and inspected the rigging. "Everything looks good up here, boys, now go hook up the supports to the boat and we can lift her up." Chuu swam back to the boat, taking broad strokes with his strong arms, his pale blue skin contrasting with his dark black and yellow swimming trunks. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a few large Panda Sharks swimming nearby, but they knew enough not to tangle with Gyo-Jin. The beautiful, black and white striped creatures swam by Chuu, passing close enough to touch, then headed off. Momentarily distracted, Chuu watched them go, and noticed something lying on the bottom a short way off, half obscured by sand and distance. It looked like a ship. "Hey, Lips, you comin' or what?" It could wait, it would have to wait, as he swam down and began helping maneuver _The Wanderer_ into position to attach the supports, which in turn were attached to the rigging which would haul the vessel up to the surface, where it would be drained and carried back on the _Harvester_'s massive deck. It was a delicate operation, if the weight were distributed wrong the ship could break apart.

Chuu thought about Togorogiri and Katarina as he worked, wondering how they were faring in the East Blue, in a way he'd wanted to go with them, to protect them, but he couldn't intrude on someone's honeymoon, even discreetly. He assured himself that they would be fine and finished his work. As the great winches and pulleys began to lift _The Wanderer_ to the surface, Chuu turned and swam over to the strange sight he'd seen earlier. It was a ship. It was old, covered in barnacles and sand, but it was definitely a ship. He turned back and swam up, towards the surface, regulations wouldn't allow him to explore a vessel alone and without letting the others know where he was, if some accident occurred and he were injured, he wanted his shipmates to be able to find him quickly.

_The Wanderer_ sat drenched upon the deck of the _Harvester_ when Chuu climbed back aboard. "I found another ship! Chu. It's an old one, but it might be worth checking out." Xelos looked surprised, "Alright, Van, Conger, you go with Chuu to check this wreck out, I'll stay here and make sure this waterlogged _Wanderer_ dries out." The trio approached the hunk of rotting wood and rusted metal with mixed feelings. On the one fin, it was old, and had in all likelihood been picked over, and the wood and other building materials were obviously beyond salvage, on the other fin, gold doesn't rust, neither do jewels, and besides, it would be interesting exploring an old wreck. It was a mid-size galleon, or part of one, eaten away by wood-worms and time. Chuu sucked up a bit of sea water and spit out, gently blowing away layers of sand and silt. A small, oddly-shaped object caught his eye, uncovered from it's burial place on the sea floor. Chuu swam over and picked it up, it was metal, heavy and somewhat corroded from it's long submersion, but he could make out a vague shape through the mineral build-up. It looked to Chuu like a clock-face, but instead of hands it had one round pendulum. As he turned it over in his hands he suddenly remembered the name, _It's an Astrolabe_. He had seen them before, in much better shape, in Togorogiri's collection. He put the device in his bag, _Who knows,_ he thought, _Pony-Boy might not have one like this._ Van was good at cleaning and restoring sea damaged objects, not as good as Togorogiri, but far better than Chuu, he'd have it cleaned up and give it to the Tatsu when he and Katarina returned.

Van's whiskered, large eyed face appeared from the wreck. "Hey, Lips," The Catfish-Man called, "We found some gold bars!" "I'll come help you in a minute. Chu. I have an idea." The ship was old, but the basic cause of sinking could still be ascertained, she'd broken up and sank. When a ship breaks up, whatever's in it is scattered to the currents and strewn across the sea bed. Chuu sucked up more water, and began gently blowing away sand and silt round about the boat. Within minutes small pieces of shining metal began to appear, he turned round and round, blowing away dust in every direction, until he was in the center of a garden of gold. Coins, bars, utensils and weapons, all gold. He took out the astrolabe again, and chipped away at a bit of the mineral covering it, revealing a bright golden sheen...

It took a week to find and gather all of the treasure from the ancient galleon who'd met her end in that spot so long ago, they never did find out her name, but the designs of the treasure indicated she came from the West Blue. After Cap. Xelos set aside a share for their honeymooning crew members, and paid the hefty taxes that the Marines and Jimbei-Sama imposed, they each had quite a bit of money to their names. That aside from their fee to raise _The Wanderer._

Van gently brushed away the last of the minerals from the astrolabe, and looked at it admiringly, "This is an ancient piece, beautifully designed. I've never seen one like it, not even in T-Boy's collection. Most mariners stopped using astrolabes about a hundred years ago, in favor of the sextant and compass." He handed the mechanism to Chuu, who stared at it for a moment, noting the intricate and wonderful design. Humans are capable of incredible things, he thought, when they put their minds to it. "You think this may be over a hundred years old? Chu.?" Van nodded yes. Van was an intellectual Gyo-Jin, his passion was history, human and Gyo-Jin, and he had once admitted that the prime reason he had joined a salvage crew was to keep track of all the wrecks, studying the designs and locations of ships old and new. "I'm glad you saw that ship, it's the first one of it's kind seen in this area."

"Don't thank me. Chu. Thank the Panda Sharks."

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Twenty

Koby and Helmeppo

The East Blue: "Ship to starboard!" Admiral Garp walked out of his cabin at the lookout's call, and held his 'scope to his eye. It was a small sailing vessel, with two figures on deck, one of them looked to be around seven feet tall. He looked closer and made out the man's features, a boney, elongated face, bright orange mohawk, and skeletal frame clad only in swim trunks. _A Fish-Man?_ Garp thought to himself,_ All the way out here in the East Blue._ "I don't recognize the flag sir!" The lookout called down, the Admiral moved upward and looked at the flag, it bore the stylized image of a seahorse, "It's a Fish-Man flag, Seahorse it looks like...I don't think they're pirates, the ship has no weapons. Move in closer and we'll check 'er out."

"Don't look now, but we've attracted some attention." Katarina was at the wheel, steering the_ Tatsu_ across the glassy calm seas. "I know," Togorogiri replied, "The ship looks like it's from the big Marine base on the Grand Line. I'm sure they've met Gyo-Jin before." "Yeah," Katarina replied, " Let's just hope it wasn't Arlong they met..." Chore boys Koby and Helmeppo joined the rush to look over the Fish-Man ship, "I've never seen a Fish-Man before," Koby said excitedly, "I wonder what they look like." Helmeppo said nothing, since the terrible incident with his father, ex-colonel and current escaped convict "Axe- Hand" Morgan, he'd been understandably depressed. "I'd assume they look like fish..._and _men" He finally said, flatly. As the _Tatsu_ came closer the boys saw Togorogiri clearly standing on deck, waving a long arm in greeting to the approaching Marines. "He looks like some kinda' giant seahorse. _Awesome_!" Katarina stepped out into view from behind the wheel, and looked up at the massive ship.

"Ahoy there!" Togorogiri called out, "Is something wrong?" Admiral Garp stepped forward, a huge man wearing what looked to be a dog's head as a hat. "I'm Admiral Garp. Nothing's wrong, Fish-Man, we wanted to check you out, Fish-Man are rarely seen beyond the Grand Line. What's your business here?" Katarina looked up at the man, "I'm Katarina Vicar, and this is my husband Togorogiri. We met before, after that incident with the 'Stone Man' remember? We're on our honeymoon cruise, we just got married, and we wanted to see the East Blue." "They're married!" Togorogiri turned to see the funny-looking young blonde man with a gigantic chin who'd blurted it out. A short, pink haired boy with glasses ribbed him, hard, "Shut up, Helmeppo, he heard you!" Garp turned towards the two young crewmen, "Koby, Helmeppo! Don't you have decks to scrub!" he growled, the boys scattered grabbing buckets and mops, "And the rest of you, get back to your work!" "It's alright," Togorogiri said, "They're just kids, besides, we do make an interesting couple..." He thought for a moment, "I'm glad you came by, actually. We don't know these waters, at least, the type of people. Should we be worried about pirates?"

"There are a lot of pirates in the East Blue, but nothing compared to the Grand Line. Ever since Buggy left for the Grand Line, Krieg got deposed by "Demon Man Gin", who went to the Grand Line too, your people took out Kuro, and that Luffy kid kicked Arlong's fins all the way back to the Grand Line, thing's here have been pretty quite. Still, it's not a good idea to travel the high seas without any weapons." "I'm a Gyo-Jin, I _am_ a weapon." Togorogiri smiled, "We Tatsu are among the weakest tribes, but we can still rip apart a ship's hull if we have to." He looked over and saw Koby and Helmeppo "working" right next to the starboard railing. They were rather wide-eyed at the thought of someone ripping a ship apart with their bare hands. "Don't worry, We're peaceful people." Togorogiri said reassuringly, "I hope we don't run into any pirates, Katarina and I can fight, but we're only two people." Garp turned and scowled at the two chore boys, who scrambled back to work. "Enjoy yourself and stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, sir." Katarina and Togorogiri spoke as one.

As they watched the ship sail off ahead of them, the two turned to each other, " I really do hope we don't run into anymore trouble," Togorogiri said, but we're heading back soon. What's the next stop?"

"It's called "The Island of Mysterious Animals."

"Sounds like fun!"

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Twenty One

The Island of Mysterious Animals

"So that's the island.' Katarina looked out towards the Island of Mysterious Creatures. It was mainly thick forest, with no real beach and no signs of any people. "The sailor I got the map from said the strangest animals in the world live here, guarded by a crazy little man in a box." Togorogiri maneuvered the _Tatsu_ closer to the island, carefully avoiding the many submerged rocks marring the path. He had swam to and around the island, plotting out a safe course. The giant crabs inhabiting the shallows had proven an...interesting obstacle as he made his search, but were easily repelled by his defensive soundings. A few of them could be seen lingering around the boat, and Katarina was watching them, fascinated by the size of the beasts. By rights a giant crab is as good a mysterious animal as any other, and she wondered what lay ahead on that forested island.

The _Tatsu_ ground ashore, it's strong hull protecting it from any damage, as Togorogiri lept down with Katarina in his arms, sure, it would have been easier to use the rope ladder designed for such occasions, but jumping was far more dramatic. The sand beneath them was hard- packed, leading a few feet straight into dense forest. "Well, are you ready?" Togorogiri looked at his wife's lovely face, "I am." She smiled back up at him. The two walked hand-in hand into the forest.

And straight into a thick tangle of branches and vines. Togorogiri quickly swept them away with his powerful arms, moving onward through the dense brush. They soon came to clearing, and decided to stop for a moment in this open space. Togorogiri pulled a compass from his pocket, memorizing features, the island was quite small, but it could still take a while to get back to the ship. "LEAVE THIS ISLAND NOW!" A powerful voice called out, seemingly from everywhere, "LEAVE OR SUFFER MY WRATH!" "Who are you?" Katarina asked. " I AM THE LORD OF THIS ISLAND AND I TELL YOU LEAVE NOW! WHAT THE HECK?!" Togorogiri now had the voice located, and his eyes focused on a huge bush nearby, "What?" he said, this creature was certainly acting very odd, it had to be the strange little man he'd heard about...

"A Fish-Man! Here!" The voice was higher pitched now, the booming was gone. All was quit for a second. Goemon sat frozen in his hiding place. A Fish-Man! If I anger him he could tear this whole island apart! He decided to play it safe, as safe as you could with a strange Fish-Man. The small man emerged rom the bushes, and both visitors gasped, his green hair was huge and matted, sticking up and out like a bush, his body was trapped within a wooden chest, some kind of treasure chest, from the looks of it. "Um...Hi, I'm Togorogiri, and that's my wife, Katarina, we don't mean you any trouble. What's your name?" "Goemon." The man answered, "I live on this island. I stay here to protect this island and it's wonders. This isn't a tourist spot." "I'm sorry," Katarina said, "We just wanted to see all the East Blue offered during our honeymoon."

Goemon?" Togorogiri thought for a moment, "Isn't that a type of _Pokemon_?" "I AM NOT A POKEMON!" Goemon cried. Behind him a group of animals came into view, wonderful, strange, mysterious animals; A boar with a lion's mane, a serpent with the ears of a rabbit, a bear with tiger's stripes, a fox with a rooster's comb and many more..."Wow...They're beautiful." That's right girlie, and I want to keep them that way! Nobody hunts on this island, nobody takes animals from this island, nobody comes to this island! I don't care if you are a Fish-Man, these animals are under my protection, and you'll have to kill me to take them!" "Wait a minute!" Togorogiri waved his hands, "We're not here to take anything, and we sure aren't here to kill anyone. If you want us to leave, we'll leave."

"Good, leave!"

"Well, that was something," Katarina said as the _Tatsu_ sailed away, "But it's a beautiful place, I see why he wants to protect it." "I'd probably do the same," Togorogiri said, "but at least we got to see all of those wonderful animals. We should erase this island off of our chart, the last thing I want is for someone to use our map to come here and cause trouble." As Togorogiri started below decks to get the chart, Katarina called out. "There is one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Why wouldn't he let you help him get out of that box?"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Johnny and Yosaku

"Which end of this thing do you talk into?" Togorogiri eyed the Den-Den Snail warily. "You speak into the receiver, the handle-looking thing on top." The Marine said, _Where do these guys come from? _He thought, _Don't they have phones in the Grand Line? _Togorogiri picked up the receiver, "Hello, patch me through to Stone Island. Get me Dr. Alan Sprague." A few moments passed and Dr. Sprague's somewhat altered voice came out of the snail's mouth "Togorogiri! We've been worried, how are you two!" "Fine, it's just hard to find any kind of communication devices here, would you believe I'm talking to you through a snail!?" "Where are you?" "We're at this giant Marine base, we stopped off to see the town and found out they had a phone!" Katarina leaned in over her husband's bony shoulder, "It's a very nice place here, we've met lots of new people!" A new voice came from the snail now, "Hey, Pony-Boy! Chu. Is your snout still in one piece ?" "You bet, Lips!" Chuu's voice came back over the receiver, "Have you checked out scenic Kokayashi Village? Chu." Togorogiri laughed, "I'm not that brave!" "Tell Kat her mother wants to talk to her. Chu." Katarina took the receiver from Togorogiri, and spent the next fifteen minutes trying to convince her mother that they were fine and would be turning back soon. Togorogiri walked over to look at the wanted posters on the wall; Demon-Man Gin, Don Krieg, Captain Kuro, Monkey D. Luffy..._Monkey D. Luffy! 100,000,000 Beri! What did he do?_ He read on; Roronoa Zoro:20,000,000, Sanji: 15,000,000...Ussop, Nami...What was going on here! As far as he knew they'd only helped people. Then he remembered, Nezumi. That rat-faced sea-scum had slandered them to Naval High Command for busting up his racket with Arlong...And now he was in the bellies of numerous fishes on the Grand Line, sunk by his fellow conspirator "Stone Man" Perry...

Suddenly the doors burst open and two men strode in, carrying a third bound and gagged, "This is the infamous pirate captain Pig-Eye! We're here for the 250,000 Beri bounty!" The first man, young, dark haired with dark sunglasses and the Kanji for "Sea" tattooed on his right check, strode over to the Marine officer, while the other, a man with a shaven head, bulky forehead pad, three-day stubble and obvious four-pack a day habit stood guard over the captured pirate, both men carried swords ending abruptly, as if they'd been snapped off in battle. Togorogiri recognized them from Chuu's description, the two bounty hunters who'd courageously confronted Arlong and his forces, alone, in Arlong Park..."Johnny and Yosaku," the Marine said, unimpressed, "Okay, go to the Paymaster's Office. Here's your receipt of Bounty. I'll take care of old Pig-Eye." "YEAH! Did ya' hear that Brother Yosaku! Tonight we feast!" The two men suddenly locked arms and began dancing crazily about the room, screaming and shouting for joy. Suddenly they stopped cold. "A Fish-Man, Brother Johnny!" Both men looked at Togorogiri, "I don't recognize him from any posters, and he doesn't have Arlong's Mark..." "That's because

I'm not a criminal, I'm here on a honeymoon trip with my wife." Togorogiri nodded towards Katarina. The men's jaws dropped at the revelation, but they quickly and admirably hid their surprise, "We're Yosaku and Johnny, the most famous bounty hunters in the East Blue, other than Brother Zoro, of course!" "I'm Togorogiri, and this is Katarina, we're from the Grand Line, and we've heard a lot about you." "The Grand Line!? Did you see Brother Zoro!" "Not only did we see him, he came to our wedding!" "How is he, Brother Fish-Man?" They shouted in unison. "He's fine, in fact, he's well on his way to becoming the best swordsman in the world!" The two bounty hunters resumed dancing and shouting at the news, as Katarina, off the snail, moved over to watch the show. "Please! Lock me up! Kill me! Anything! Just get me away from these idiots!" Pig-Eye shouted, having loosed his gag. The officer carried him off as Johnny and Yosaku turned, "Brother Fish-Man, Sister Katarina! Come with us to the tavern! We can talk about Brother Zoro!"

The discussion lasted for hours, with Yosaku constantly puffing on those foul cigarettes, so Togorogiri and Katarina sat as far as possible from him. The bounty hunters were surprised, to say the least, that two of the men they'd fought at Arlong Park were now reformed, upright citizens. They were glad to hear about Zoro and his crew mates' brave deeds and great adventures. Togorogiri also found out they called him "Brother Fish-Man" because they couldn't pronounce his name...It's pronounced _Toe-Goro-Gee-Lee_... The next day the two groups set out separately, Johnny and Yosaku headed off in search of their next bounty, and Togorogiri and Katarina turned back, setting sail for the Grand Line, and home.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The Voyage Home

Togorogiri lay in bed, reading, as the _Tatsu_ gently moved with the waves. The anchor was down, the sails were up, they weren't going anywhere so they had some free time. Katarina walked into the room and sat beside her husband. "So, how much longer until we reach the Grand Line?" "I have no idea." Togorogiri replied, "We're almost there now, we have plenty of supplies and no real need to stop other than to anchor for the night. We'll be there soon. Why? Didn't you like the trip" "I loved it," Katarina replied, "I'm just waiting to give mom that necklace I bought her." "Homesick, eh...So am I, when I first moved to Stone Island I missed my family every day. It's not easy to going from sharing a table with twenty-five brothers and sisters to eating alone, even for someone like me, who enjoys peace and quite." "I hope you don't expect twenty-five children from me!" Katarina laughed, and Togorogiri leaned over and kissed her...

The _Tatsu _passed Rogue Town the next day. They stopped there briefly to visit Togorogiri's sister Spira, brother-in-law Sapi, a local fish-monger, and their children, Agon and Marina. Sapi was part human, part Gyo-Jin, tall and powerful, his fins were underdeveloped from crossbreeding, and he was more at home on land than sea, though he could easily survive in both environments. Sapi cooked a delicious dish of Elephant Tuna for his visiting relatives, and the day was spent with food and family...

"So, that's the spot where the Great Pirate King Gold Roger met his end," Togorogiri stared at the twisted metal scaffold, brought down by a burst of lightning several months before when Buggy the Clown had tried to murder Monkey D. Luffy. "Yep," Sapi said, "I was there, I didn't watch the execution, but I watched as he was led from the prison...he was smiling. He was going to his death with a smile on his face." "I'll never understand it," Togorogiri said, staring at the molten scrap in the center of the town square, "Why would anyone want to be a pirate? Poverty, greed, a thirst for adventure, bloodlust maybe, but do they really think it's worth the risk? Right now Monkey D. Luffy is trying to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates, but as far as I know he's never robbed anyone or attacked anyone without provocation. He's more like a wandering hero than a true pirate...So why does he want to be King of the Pirates?" "I'm sure he has his reasons," Sapi noted, "Probably hero worship. Kids today grow up looking for heroes, and sometimes they pick pirates to be those heros...Speaking of kids..." "Don't you start, I've only been married three weeks and Mom is already asking when we're going to give her a school of grandchildren. And Aunt Lavinia has sent us three sacks of baby clothes..." Spira smiled, "It was the same way with us, when are you going to give me grandchildren? We're lucky to live so close to the Grand Line, if we lived further in the East Blue we'd have to make the trip to Mom and Dad's house every month from, say, Morishima, that's a seven week trip at minimum..." "That's one reason we're staying close to home, commuting is a real hassle on the Grand Line." Katarina laughed, and the others joined in.

After leaving Rogue Town, Togorogiri and Katarina passed the Grand Line with little difficulty, the Sea Kings watched as they sailed by, the Marines let them pass unhindered, the weather was perfect. It was all smooth sailing. Soon Stone Island came into view, and a splashing sound was heard beside the _Tatsu_. "Your back! Chu! Permission to come aboard?" Chuu called out, "Come on up, Lips!" Togorogiri shouted, glad to see his friend waiting for him. Chuu spoke as he climbed aboard the _Tatsu_, "We were worried about you! Chu! Did you have a good time?" "The greatest!" Katarina said excitedly, "We saw the most amazing things! It was wonderful!" Togorogiri nodded in agreement. "Oh, I almost forgot. Chu. I found something in an old wreck I thought you'd like." Chuu reached into his bag, pulling out a gleaming piece of golden metal. "An astrolabe!" Togorogiri shouted, he took it into his hands, examining it carefully, " North Blue design, about 150 years old, and the solid gold indicates it was from a royal vessel! Thank you Chuu!" "And don't think I forgot about you Kat..." Chuu reached back into his bag and pulled out a bejeweled bracelet, solid gold inset with various precious gems, "It's beautiful! Chuu, where did you get this? Did you rob a palace somewhere?" Chuu laughed, and his massive lips formed into a smile, "We found a very valuable wreck. Chu. Over a hundred years old and not even touched. We kept some of the treasure for you two. Chu." More Gyo-Jin began climbing aboard now, Van, Xelos, Conger, as the ship neared port they could see the whole town waiting at the docks to greet them. That night they held a great welcome home party in Stone Town, exchanging gifts and stories of adventure. Goro and Sea Dragon had waited on Stone Island, along with many other members of Togorogiri's family, for their return, joining the townspeople in the celebration. And, as Togorogiri and Katarina left at last to return to their home, they had the satisfaction of knowing that here, they were among family and friends...

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Arlong Returns

Captain's Cabin; Arlong's Ship: Kurobi watched nervously as Arlong downed another shot of booze. Over the past few months he'd watched this Gyo-Jin he'd known and respected fall apart. The defeat at the hands of that straw-hat brat, a human, had broken Arlong's spirit, his pride was gone. As if that weren't bad enough, most of his crew, including two of his three top lieutenants, had deserted him, and Jimbei-Sama had thrown him away like rubbish, denying him the chance to avenge himself on either the rubber-boy or the people of Kokayashi island. Arlong had never been the most stable of Gyo-Jin, and now he was becoming increasingly erratic and violent, even daring to attack Jimei-Sama himself.

"Kurobi." Arlong's voice cut through Kurobi's thoughts like a knife, "Kurobi! How many of our men are still with us?" "Ten, Arlong-Sama." Only a few short months ago Arlong had been second only to Jimbei-Sama himself, now he barely had enough men to run a rowboat. "More than enough." Arlong ran his tongue over the rows of razor-sharp teeth in his massive jaws, "One Gyo-Jin is more than enough for any wretched human scum!" He took another drink "One loyal Gyo-Jin." He added bitterly. "Yes sir, we don't need traitors or cowards like Chuu." Kurobi spoke forcefully, angrily, Chuu, after all Arlong-Sama had done for him, turning his back on him in his hour of greatest need . . . "DON'T MENTION THAT NAME TO ME!" Arlong exploded, crushing the glass in his hand, "He's dead to me now. Any word on the rubber-boy and his friends?" "Yes, sir, they're still searching for One Piece, but they seem to be just bumbling around, going wherever the wind takes them. I doubt they have any clue where there going. And that makes them incredibly hard to track." Kurobi thought for a moment, then added, "I also heard some interesting news, it seems that boy is the _brother_ of Portgus D. Ace, right-hand man to Whitebeard himself. "Ace . . . Ace . . . " Arlong thought for a moment, "He's usually roaming around alone, isn't he" A smile split Arlong's face, revealing row upon row of deadly white teeth. "His flame powers would be nothing compared to our mastery of water." "He who loves gives hostages to fortune." Kurobi thought aloud, Luffy would suffer far more if his brother were to pay the price for his actions . . .

It was a pity that Sanji had no family . . .

Stone Town; Stone Island: Many people couldn't help but stare at the tall, handsome young man walking toward The Siren's Call. Portgus D. Ace made quit an impression wherever he went. A large cowboy hat sat atop his smiling, freckled face, which was framed by long black hair. He wore only a pair of tight black pants and sneakers, his muscular upper body was bare, revealing the large tattoo on his broad-shouldered back, a purple Manji centered by a skull with a white boomerang moustache, the Mark of Whitebeard. Even those who didn't recognize Ace recognized the Mark of Whitebeard, he was one of the most famous and successful human pirates on the Grand Line.

A few girls whistled and catcalled appreciatively as Ace walked by, but he barely noticed, he was too hungry, it had been at least three hours since he'd last eaten. The smell of food coming from The Siren's call sang a Siren's Song of it's own to his stomach . . . As he pushed open the doors he barely noticed his friends sitting nearby, "Hey, Ace!" Togorogiri called, "You can sit with us." Ace turned and headed for the table where the Tatsu-Jin, his wife, Katarina, and Chuu sat. Chuu also bore the mark of a famous pirate, emblazoned on his upper left bicep was The Mark of Arlong, though he'd left Arlong's service some time back. "I'm staaarviiing!" Ace whined, waving over a waiter, "I'll have one of everything, with extra meat." He sat down, "So how are you guys? How was the honeymoon cruise?" "Fine," Katarina replied, "We had an incredible time." "Great, you can tell me all about it. What about you, Chuu?" Chuu's massive lips parted in a friendly smile, "I can't complain. Chu. I've got a good job, a house, new friends and a new start in life. I wouldn't trade it for all the gold in One Piece." The waiter rushed over to the table, balancing several heaping plates of food, he knew both Ace and his brother, Monkey D. Luffy, and he knew that they could eat a restauranteur out of business with their incredible appetites. He might even start on the table if food didn't come fast enough . . . Ace wasted no time, digging in as Togorogiri and Katarina explained their adventures, the sea serpent at Dali Island, singing to the Sea Kings, visiting The_ Baratie_, (The thought of which made Ace's mouth water . . . ), the giant Marine Base, Rogue Town and all points in-between. Togorogiri was halfway through his story when Ace suddenly keeled over, landing face-down in a plate of corned beef brisket. He had fallen asleep. As Ace snored, Chuu couldn't help but laugh, yes those two were certainly brothers. Togorogiri gently lifted Ace's head out of the food and leaned him back in the chair so that he wouldn't suffocate down there. "Well, that the Ace I remember." Togorogiri had met Ace several years before, when Whitebeard's crew had come to town for supplies, and they'd quickly become friends after the Tatsu-Jin had paid for Ace's dinner when he'd ran afoul of the restaurant's owner by forgetting his money. Ace suddenly awoke and resumed eating, apparently unaware of his brief stint in dreamland, as strange sounds began to come from outside. Everyone else stood up, wondering what was going on, and Chuu saw an unpleasantly familiar shadow in the doorway of The Siren's Call, _Arlong_.

What the devil was he doing here? The two Gyo-Jin were on high alert as Arlong walked into the restaurant. "What do you want here Arlong? Chu." Arlong ignored the question, looking around "Portgus D. Ace?" Ace finally turned in his chair, unimpressed with the giant Gyo-Jin standing across the room. "That's me. What do you want, Arlong?" "_You_." "Sorry, but I don't swim that way, now if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of dinner." Arlong growled at the innuendo, but composed himself. "I guess it's only fair to let you finish your last meal." Katarina headed out the back door, to get the police, as Ace looked up at the Sawfish-Man. "Last meal, huh? To what do I owe the honor?" "You can thank your little brother. I might leave enough of you to tell him what I did to you." The fiend grinned, "He should have left well enough alone on Kokayashi." "Good advice, why don't you take it and get your fins out of here before I fry you up and serve you with tartar sauce." Ace replied lazily. "You'd better leave Arlong. You're not welcome here. Chu. Jimbei-Sama's already upset with you, if you ruin more of his property he'll..." "Shut up, you coward! Arlong backhanded Chuu, knocking him across the room, Togorogiri rushed to check on his friend as Ace finally stood up. "I can see you're too stupid to listen to reason, let's take this outside, I'd hate to mess up a nice restaurant."

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Gyo-jin Pride

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Fire and Water

Stone Beach; Stone Island: Chuu wiped the blood from his lip and stared out at Arlong and Ace. He could barely conceal his rage toward Arlong, who had struck him earlier, before challenging Ace to a battle. Things didn't look good, the Gyo-Jin police who had come were intimidated by Arlong and his men, and the fact that Arlong had been pardoned while Ace was still wanted for piracy lessened their resolve to step in. Kurobi shot Chuu a murderous glance, and Chuu returned the favor. He was furious at his former crew mates for invading the peace of this town, his home . . .

Ace smirked at Arlong, "Ready now?" Ace's hand began to glow brightly and erupted into a white-hot flame, he extended his arm and the flames lept toward Arlong. Arlong lifted a handful of water to his lips and blew lightly, the gust dispersed the flames and knocked his young human opponent off of his feet. "Ha! You humans are nothing before my power!" Ace sat up, "If that were true, my little brother wouldn't have kicked your butt out of the East Blue!" Arlong flinched, "I'm going to make you wish you'd been born an only child!" Arlong leapt at Ace, his razor sharp snout pointed directly at the young man's heart, but Ace nimbly moved aside and sent a jet of flame at Arlong. Arlong had no time to deflect it, and caught the full force of the blast, landing in a heap with his hair and clothes smoking. Chuu winced, he knew the feeling. As mad as he was at Arlong, he wouldn't wish burning on anyone. But Arlong was unfazed, he jumped back up and flung a handful of sand at Ace, scratching his bare skin with the force of a sandstorm.

Ace responded with a withering flame, his whole body began to shimmer, erupting in a swirling fire that swung toward Arlong, engulfing him in a flaming twister. Arlong howled and jumped into the ocean, steam rising from the spot where he'd plunged in. Kurobi and the rest of his crew jumped to attack Ace, only to find themselves confronted by the Gyo-Jin Stone Island Police. Arlong rose up from the water and leapt again at Ace, only to struck full force in the face by Chuu's Water Cannon blast, which knocked him backwards onto the beach. "CHUU!" Arlong roared, rushing at Chuu and striking him, knocking him to the ground. Chuu painfully got back up, and, looking Arlong square in the eye, he swung with all of his strength, shattering Arlong's teeth, which promptly grew back. The enraged Sawfish-Man grabbed Chuu by the neck, and lifted him, kicking, into the air. A clawed hand came down across Arlong's face as Togorogiri struck him, cutting deeply, Arlong tossed Chuu aside and turned to the Tatsu-Jin, only to be hit by a blast of white-hot flame. Ace poured flames onto Arlong, driving him backwards, stumbling, into the sea. Chuu stood up, rubbing his throat, as Arlong fell. Kurobi was holding his own against the police, using his Gyo-Jin Karate, until Chuu hit him with a jet of pressurized water, knocking him to the ground long enough for the police to subdue him. Arlong rose from the sea, trembling with rage, and stormed toward the beach, he would destroy the whole town for this insult. Streams of water and flame beat against him, but he pushed forward, then, suddenly, he fell. The shattered remnants of a cannon ball could be seen falling from the back of his skull. Arlong fell into the surf, unconscious, as the Marine vessel moved in toward the island.

"Well, thanks for the help, but it's time I hit the road, I am a wanted man after all." Ace turned and ran to his small boat at the dock, taking full advantage of the Marines' distraction with Arlong and his crew. The police made no attempt to arrest him.

"We saw Arlong's ship and figured you could use some help." The Marine Commander said, looking over the scene of the fight, "It looks like we were right. Okay, take them in." Several of the Marines, seeing Chuu's tattoo, moved toward him. "He's not with them," Katarina spoke up, "He was fighting for us." "Then why is he wearing the Mark of Arlong?" A Marine asked. "I quit a long time ago. I kept the tattoo to remind me of my mistakes . . . Chu." "All right. I can see you weren't a part of this. Leave him be." The Commander turned to his men, "Take the others to the brig. What about Ace?" "He got away, Sir." The Marine replied. Arlong, shackled, manacled and muzzled with special Gyo-Jin irons, was carried aboard the Marine vessel by five strong Gyo-Jin policemen, trashing wildly and cursing as well as he could in his bound condition. Kurobi watched his lord being dragged into the brig and felt a deep sense of sadness. He was gone. Arlong's mind was shattered. The once proud pirate he'd served under had been broken. He knew that Jimbei-Sama would not allow even a disgraced Gyo-Jin under his command to hang. There was still hope. They would return, even if they had to tear the prison down, they would come back to this island and repay their traitorous former friend.

The Siren's Call; Stone Town: Chuu sipped a little Gyo-Jin Saki to ease his sore throat. He wasn't seriously harmed, just badly bruised where Arlong had punched and throttled him. If Togorogiri hadn't stepped in when he did, Arlong would have broken his neck, the Tatsu-Jin didn't have much in the way of natural weaponry, but he had plenty of guts. Togorogiri and Katarina sat nearby, shaken but unharmed, "What do you think they'll do to Arlong?" Katarina asked, "Will they hang him?" "They might try, but they'd need a really strong rope . . . " Chuu rasped, then laughed hoarsely. "His neck's a lot stronger than mine. Chu." "Maybe, but his spirit is far weaker." Togorogiri replied.

To Be Continued ...?


	26. Chapter 26

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 26

Big News

Stone Island, Stone Town Hospital, Togorogiri was terrified, Katarina had been sick all day. She'd woken up nauseous, and she couldn't seem to keep anything down, and now Togorogiri was pacing the floors of the hospital. "It's probably just that 'flu' thing humans are always getting, chu." Chuu said comfortingly, "Nothin' to worry about." "I know, I know, it's just, humans can be so fragile when it comes to these things.' "If there's one thing I know about Katarina, it's that she's not _fragile_, chu." Just then the door to Katarina's room opened and Dr. Sprague stepped out, an odd look on his face. 'What is it? Is she all right?" Dr. Sprague smiled, "Ask her yourself, she'll want to tell you." Togorogiri rushed into the room, "Katarina, what's wrong?" She looked up and smiled broadly, 'Nothing's wrong." "But...You were..." She laughed, "It's perfectly natural for a pregnant human." "It didn't look nat..." Then it hit him, "_Pregnant_!" "That's right, we're having a baby!" Togorogiri started jumping around the room, overjoyed at the news. "I'm gonna' be a _dad_!" "Congratulations, chu." Togorogiri rushed over and hugged Chuu tightly, knocking the air out of him, "I'm going to be a dad!" "Yeah... Just don'...Hug...Kat this hard... I...Can't...Breath." "Oh, sorry!" He released Chuu and rushed over to Katarina, "No bear hugs!" She giggled. "We have to pick a name, and get a room ready, and buy baby furniture and toys and books for the baby and . . ." He started." "Woah, hold your horses, Pony Boy! We have nine months, we don't even know if we're going to have a boy or a girl." He leaned over and held her hand, "I-I'm just... I... We're going to be parents!" "Now your mom won't asking when we're going to give them grandchildren!" Togorogiri calmed himself somewhat, "I can't believe it." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, Katarina laughed, "Wait till I'm as big as Momoo and cranky as Arlong! You'll believe it then! That's another part of human pregnancy." "So, what's so different about that?" He teased, and she hit him in the arm.

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 27

By The Light Of The Moon

Arlong Park; Chuu stepped into the small room where that little girl Arlong had taken, _Nami, wasn't it_, was living and working. It was dismal, cramped and stuffed to the ceiling in places with paper. Nami wasn't there, she was wherever she went in her free time, Chuu neither knew nor cared. He walked over to the small desk and picked up a partially completed map, _The girl's good, _He mused, the map was an intricately drawn and perfectly accurate depiction of the nearby bay and waters around Arlong Park._ If I didn't know better, I'd think she'd studied the sea bottom herself, instead of drawing from description._ "What are you doing in here!?" Chuu turned to see the girl standing in the doorway, defiance flashing across her face. "I'm Arlong's Lieutenant, I can go anywhere I want, chu." Nami rushed over and snatched the map from his hand, "I'm not finished!" As she reached up to take the map from him, Chuu saw the Mark of Arlong tattooed on her right arm and turned slightly, looking at his own tattoo, in the same spot on his arm,_ It's almost like a slave mark, isn't it?_ "I told you to get out! I can't work with people watching me, and if Arlong finds out you've been distracting me, you'll be punished!" Chuu shook himself from his reverie, "If it was_ Kurobi_ instead of me you were trying to threaten, he'd beat you, chu. You're lucky I'm not as excitable... Get back to work." He turned and walked to the door, "You do good work, chu." he said softly, but Nami didn't reply as Chuu walked out.

Crystal Lagoon, Stone Island, Chuu gently slid into the warm waters, watching the lights of the phosphorescent jellyfish as they drifted through the moonlit lagoon. It was a beautiful sight, he'd always found those delicate, glowing creatures amazing. _Jellyfish are such fragile creatures, They can barely swim on there own, yet they survive and thrive, carried by the currents to every sea, every ocean in the world. Heck, some are found in lakes!_ He swam toward the swarm, not having to fear the formidable venom of this particular species due to natural immunity. He reached out and cupped one in his hand, watching in awe as the tiny creature pulsed brilliantly.

Togorogiri lay on deck of the _Tatsu_, gazing up at the full moon, he couldn't sleep for the excitement. _A child, our child. The creation of the union of Katarina and I, something made from our love._ He chuckled, _Boy, I'm getting all poetic, but how could anyone not? It is an incredible thought. _The moon was so large and bright he felt as if he could just reach out and touch it. "It's beautiful." Katarina was standing behind him, "It never ceases to amaze me..."

"Me either." He stood up slowly, stretching his thin body, "Even deep underwater we know what phase the moon is in, we can feel it pull the waters, change the tides...""But can you see it?" "If we're close enough to the surface, yes." "But you can actually feel it, it must be incredible!" "Yes, it is, I wish you could feel it." Katarina ran a hand through his orange mohawk, "Our baby will."

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 28

Breakout!

Jimbei's Palace; Gyo-Jin Island- Chuu waited nervously in the antechamber of Jimbei's home,_ Why would he call me here? What could he want with me? Could he want me to rejoin his crew? I hope not... Refusing Arlong is one thing, refusing Jimbei is quite another..._ The small Remora-jin servant walked out of Jimbei's private garden and bowed slightly, "Jimbei-Sama will see you now."

Chuu was shocked, he'd never seen Jimbei before, and the sight of him was awesome. A giant whale-shark, he would even tower over Arlong. His spotted body was muscular and lean, _He must work out constantly..._ "Chuu?" He stepped forward and bowed, "Yes, Jimbei-Sama?" "Arlong has disgraced me. He is no longer a member of my crew. I want you to replace him." Chuu nearly fell over, "I... I can't." Jimbei stared at him for a moment, "Did I say you had a _choice_?" "With all respect, Jimbe-Sama, I am a civilian now. I am grateful for the help you've given me in the past, but I am no longer under your control, chu." Jimbei raised his massive body to full height, "_Defiance?_ That is something I am not use to... You do realize," He picked Chuu up effortlessly by the front of his shirt, holding him in front of his massive face, "That I could crush you with a thought." "I made a promise, I can't go back on my word, chu." He stared Jimbei in the eye, "Besides, I have no desire to be the next Arlong." Jimbei laughed, his voice booming like thunder, "I thought not." He set the much smaller man down, "I see that you're not coming back. Very impressive." He waved a massive hand, "You may go with my blessing." Chuu bowed once again, "Thank you, Jimbei-Sama, thank you, chu." "You're welcome, but if I hear that you've joined a rival organization, I will _kill_ you." "Of course, Jimbei-Sama."

Steel Island Prison- The air was filled with roaring flames and terrible screams beneath the blood red moon. "Sir!" A marine rushed towards the impromptu base of operations for the beleagured officers, the prison galley. "Sir!" "Where is the heavy artillary!" The Warden was shouting out orders and commands, so he didn't hear the man, "SIR! They've taken _The Judicator_!" Everyone fell silent and the Warden turned, eyes wide with horror, "What!?" _The Judicator_, a Class A Battle Cruiser, the main avenue of defense the prison had against outside attack. Sleek, deadly and armed to the teeth... And now those fish had it! "They seized_ The Judicator_," The marine gasped, "They killed the entire crew! They..." The frantic message was drowned out by the sound of blaring cannons and explosions as _The Judicator's_ guns were fired against the very island it was meant to protect. "God help us... " The Warden muttered, "Arlong has a battleship!"

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 29

Boulder Cove; Stone Island- Togorogiri looked outside at the sound of Chuu's anxious voice,  
"What's wrong?" Chuu lept onto the deck of the beached_ Tatsu_, "I have bad news... Arlong escaped, chu!"  
Togorogiri reeled a bit, "How?" "There was a huge jailbreak, Arlong and his men stole a battleship, chu!"  
"H-he has a battleship!" "Yeah, one of the new ones. It's like a floating tank, chu!" Togorogiri sat stunned on the deck, "A pirate with a state-of-the-art battleship..." He hissed, "Don't worry, the Marines are probably already on his tail fins..."

The deck of _The Judicator_- "Twelve cannons, four deck guns, sixteen-inch-thick steel hull. This baby is loaded!" Kurobi gave a rare smile. Arlong stood tall upon the main deck of _The Judicator_, "Humans may be inferior weaklings, but they design excellent warships!" Kurobi looked up at his captain, "Where to, sir?" Arlong grinned, "Gyo-Jin island. I have a score to settle with Jimbei."

Jimbei's Palace; Gyo-jin Island- Jimbei paced, his mind clouded by a red haze of rage_, This is beyond madness! Arlong is a loose cannon, he needs to be dealt with..._ "Tomo." The remora rushed to his master's side, "Have a fleet ready, if Arlong attempts to return, I want him stopped, by any means necessary." Tomo bowed, "Of course, master."

"This is unthinkable, a pirate with his hands on one of our battleships!" The World Government was in turmoil since the news arrived of Arlong's daring and bloody escape and the capture of _The Judicator_. "An outrage," A councilor echoed, "This cannot be allowed to stand. We must make an example of this pirate to ensure that no others do such a thing!" "I have heard," Another said lazily, "That Jimbei has sent out an order to attack_ The Judicator_ on sight. The Fish Men rarely _kill _their own, only in absolute emergencies or cases of High Treason, so that is an indication of how serious a threat this scoundrel poses." "I believe," The first councilor spoke up, "This could work to our advantage. Arlong has a grudge against Jimbei, and he will undoubtedly seek revenge. He could do a great deal of damage to Jimbei's forces with this vessel. The old shark has held sway over us for a long time, if his power is broken, we will finally be able to get out from under his shadow and take back the seas and islands he's claimed." The lazy councilor raised his head at that, "Use one enemy to weaken another? Perhaps... But the damage he could do to our own people is a major concern." "We have made sacrifices in the past for the greater good, dealing with these scum to ensure relative peace, now we have a golden opportunity to precipitate the fall of one of the Warlords of the Sea... I say we allow Arlong to wreck his revenge, then destroy him while he's still weakened from his labors. Does the council agree?" "No." The lazy one eyed the others warily, "Yes." The reply came from the others, with only one more dissenter, " Eight for, two against. The motion passes." "Are you all mad? For God's sake, a _psychopath _has a battleship and you want him to _keep_ it!?" The first councilor rose, "Only temporarily. However, if he heads toward the central islands and becomes a threat to us, we will have no choice." "Naturally!" The other dissenter stated in bitter sarcasm, "We..._ You_ have to survive! Everyone else is expendable!" With that he stormed out.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 30

The _Nightmare_

_The Judicator_, repainted, refurnished and renamed the_ Nightmare,_ sped across the Grand Line, "I can't believe the marines haven't come after us." Kurobi was a bit wary of the seeming disinterest in the newly re-christened _Nightmare_, "Why aren't they on our fins?" Arlong chuckled darkly, "Because they're afraid, they realize their natural inferiority to our kind, and are terrified to challenge us." Kurobi stood silent for a moment, "Or maybe they want us to take care of something for them..." Arlong flashed his teeth, "If they do, they're fools, 'cause once I'm done here, I'm getting rid of that human government, the world will belong to our kind, as it's meant to be..."

The entire Grand Line was abuzz with the news of Arlong's escape and his capture of_ The Judicator. _"The word is, the World Government isn't going to do anything to stop him. Their ships have been ordered not to engage him, chu!" Togorogiri leaned forward, "Why? Why would the marines...?" "It's not the marines, chu. It's the government's decision, the marines want him caught as much as we do, but the government... I think they may be hoping that Arlong will take care of Jimbei-Sama, and maybe even the other Warlords of the Sea, and die in the process, leaving them to pick up the pieces for themselves, chu."

"But that's insane! Arlong will kill a lot of people before he's stopped, if he ever is! If he beats Jimbei-Sama, he'll take everything he has, he'll be stronger than ever!" Chuu turned to Katarina, "They don't care who dies, chu. They're politicians, they're only concern is staying in power, chu. But they're idiots if they think they can let Arlong gain so much power and still stop him." "If he decides to come here..." Togorogiri ran a hand through his bright orange mohawk, "We need a plan, some way to defend ourselves, to defend this island..."

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 31

Planning

Outside of Stone Town, Stone Island:- Togorogiri was fashioning an odd-looking, metal device, a device that looked somehow familiar. "Are you making a bomb, chu?!" Togorogiri looked up from his work, "Yes, it's designed to either be fired from a cannon to explode on impact, or to be attached to a ship's hull and activated from a distance. It should be able to punch a hole through steel..." Chuu shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you were a pacifist..." "I can't risk Arlong coming here, especially now that Katarina and I are having a baby. I have to defend my family and friends..." "How many are you making, chu?" Togorogiri didn't look up from his delicate work, "As many as I can."

The Captain's Cabin of the_ Nightmare_:- "Arlong-Sama." Kurobi was careful to use Arlong's new title, as he had commanded, " I was thinking of a way to strengthen ourselves against Jimbei." Arlong turned to Kurobi, "And what plan is this?" "Remember the human called Don Krieg? He was infamous for using using incredible human weaponry against his foes, poison gas, explosives, weapons of mass destruction, these sorts of weapons would be useful against an enemy as powerful as Jimbei..." "And also in our conquest of the world!" Arlong laughed, a strange, hollow laugh that made Kurobi shudder. _He's gone mad... But he is still my captain, and I will not betray him._

Admiral Garp's vessel:-"The fools!" Admiral Garp tore the message to pieces, "They would order us to stand by and let Arlong destroy every town on the Grand Line!" His First Officer, Bor, stared out toward the sea, "I shouldn't say this, but we've had word that certain members of the Marine Admirality have chosen to ignore that command, Captain Smoker is already assembling a fleet to deal with this threat..." Garp's face betrayed no emotion, "And, should one wish to join this fleet, speaking hypothetically, of course, where would they meet them?"

"Devil's Reef... Of course, it would be considered treason to defy the will of the World Government..." Garp's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I suppose it would. But one _could_ argue that the World Government itself has committed treason by it's inaction in this matter." he turned, "Helmsman, set course for Devil's Reef!"

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 31

Coalition

Devil's Reef, Grand Line- Over fifty marine vessels of every shape and size had assembled in defiance of the World Government's decree. Captain Smoker looked out over his newly assembled fleet, "There is still time for you to go, Tashigi, no need to destroy your career." His first officer stood strong, "If the World Government is corrupt enough to allow something like this, I will welcome their hatred." She spoke with the fierce determination that her captain had admired since the day they met.

The _Vanguard_, Flagship of Jimbei's Fleet- Captain Bayrog, head of Jimbei's pirate fleet, successor to Arlong, stood on deck of his vessel and glared toward the apporaching vessel. "Signal the fleet! Everyone to battle stations! Fire as soon as the guns can reach them" The Carp-Man was head of the largest fleet assembled by the Gyo-Jin navy since the Great Species Wars two-hundred years before, and the responsibility was not lost on him. Gyo-Jin on principle did not kill their own kind, but this was an extraordinary situation. The men would have to kill their fellows, or die. The cannons began to fire the second the _Nightmare_ slipped into range...

Arlong began shouting orders as the the cannonballs struck the vessel, a well-placed shot struck the aft deck, killing two crewmen. The _Nightmare_ returned fire, their long range weapons destroyed several vessels, but there were too many, even for such a well-equiped vessel. "We're outgunned! You must order a retreat!" A crewman shouted, only to be cut down by Arlong's sword. "We will not retreat!" Everyone looked on in horror, Arlong_ murdering_ a member of his own crew! "Take to the sea! Destroy them from below! Take the gas cannisters and put them to use!" Most of the crew not required to steer the ship or fire the cannons gladly lept overboard, eager to be away from their terrifying commander.

No one was prepared for the haze of poisoned gas that swept across much of the fleet, delivered by cannisters hurled onto the decks of the vessels by Arlong's covert assault force. Dozens died, hundreds more were sickened and the whole group was thrown into confusion and panic as countless men jumped into the sea to avoid the poison. Gyo-Jin were, of course, amphibious, but without the crews aboard the ships were useful only for target practice. The_ Nightmare _sailed past the rapidly disorganizing fleet, flinging the occasional cannonball their way as a show of contempt. Suddenly, the _Nightmare_ stopped dead in the water, a massive scraping sound could be heard from below as Jimbei's forces tore into the steel hull with sharp claws and incredible strength. "We have to do something, Arlong-Sama! They'll destroy the ship!" Kurobi shouted to heard over the horrible sound of tearing metal. "Allow me to deal with this,. I"ll paint the hull with their blood!" Arlong grinned maniacally and lept overboard. Moments later the seas surrounding the _Nightmare _had turned red. Arlong lept back aboard the vessel, drenched in blood, "They won't be causing anymore trouble... Full speed ahead! To Gyo-Jin Island! It's time to repay that overgrown leech for his betrayal!" "Have badly are we damaged?" Kurobi asked, "Do we need to stop for repairs?" "We do_ not_ stop! We will _never_ stop until I am victorius!"

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 33

Alliances

The Deck of the _Vanguard_- Bayrog looked out over his fleet, the poison cloud had been swept away by the sea winds, and the fleet was begining to reorganize, but they'd suffered heavy losses. Bayrog cursed Arlong loudly and vehemently, The worthless son of a snake had killed hundreds of his men with his dirty tactics. "SIR! A fleet is headed this way, starboard side! They're flying the Marine's Colors!" Bayrog grabbed a scope and rushed towards starboard, "So, the humans have finally decided to send a fleet to deal with Arlong. It took them long enough."

The Marine Flagship- Captain Smoker took note of the damaged Gyo-Jin fleet, They must have been sent by Jimbei to battle arlong... Doubtless they were ill equipped to deal with such a formidable vessel as _The Judicator_. "Send out a signal to whoever's in charge, we may have found allies..."

"Poison gas?" Smoker and his Gyo-Jin counterpart stood aboard the deck of the _Vanguard_, "He must be taking lessons from Don Krieg!" Bayrog snarled, "My men managed to damage their hull, before Arlong slaughtered them..." "How badly"  
"They were taking in water. Sinking would not endanger Arlong or his men, but they would lose most of their weaponry and defense. They should have about a day, if they cannot repair it and the bilge pumps are working..." Smoker nodded, "We have no time to lose. Doubtless he is headed to Gyo-Jin island..." Bayrog turned toward Smoker, "I have heard that the World Government ordered the marines not to interfere..." Smoker twisted his face in disgust, "They did."

Stone Beach, Stone Town, Stone Island- Stone Town was buzzing with disturbing news of the defeat of the Gyo-Jin fleet. Togorogiri sat cross-legged on the beach, staring out toward the horizon, toward the last reported position of Arlong's _Nightmare_. "She'll be taking on water, and even Gyo-Jin can't pilot a sunken battleship, chu." "Arlong is insane, but he's smart, Kurobi is even more so. If the ship starts to sink, they'll move to the nearest island and repair it, if they can." Chuu clicked his tongue thoughtfully, "Or they may just set up a fortress, a new version of Arlong Park, but defended with state-of-the-art marine weaponry, chu. He must have truly lost his mind... he's a proud and powerful Gyo-Jin, being beaten by humans broke his mind. It's the only explanation for this madness, chu."

To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

Gyo-Jin Pride

Chapter 34

Change of Plans

The Captain's Cabin of the_ Nightmare_- "So, she's wounded." Arlong could hear the water sloshing on the decks beneath him, the hull was breached, the _Nightmare_ could no longer sail. "Yes, Arlong-Sama, and we have no one aboard who can fix her. We'll have to land before our equipment is ruined." Kurobi noted solemnly, This was bad, their plans to attack Jimbei had been derailed by, ironically, _water damage_. Gyo-Jin, being amphibious, have no trouble at all with water, water pressure and similar things that would be fatal to weak humans. They could even operate out of sunken ships, but the weapons, the lousy, human made weapons, powerful as they were, could not withstand short periods of immersion in water. Metals are strong on land,  
but most decay under mere salt water! Gunpowder can bring down buildings and launch bombs, but underwater, it is a useless mush. "We must landfall, Arlong, we must transfer our weapons to dry land, perhaps find a new ship, or use them to fortify an island to serve as a base." Arlong's eyes narrowed into blood red slits, "I see... We have no choice, do we?"

Koi Beach, Gyojin Island- "So, his ship's damaged?" "Yes, Lord Jimbei." Jimbei stood and walked out onto the beach, staring into the horizon, "He'll make landfall, if only to save his weaponry. Order Baylog to send out scouts, and monitor and investigate reports of any sightings of this vessel." Tomo bowed, "Yes, Jimbei-Sama." Jimbei remained on the beach, Arlong, what in hell has come over you? What a waste of talent, a terrible waste...

Unnamed Beach; Dragon's Head Island- The crew was worried, Arlong seemed unusually calm as they beached the _Nightmare_ on Dragon's Head Island and began to quickly unload her weaponry. "Once she's unloaded, well see if she can be repaired, if not... Then we will dismantle her and use her to build a fortress. Kurobi" "Yes, Arlong-Sama." "Take two men and scout the island for the most defensible location for a fortress. Kurobi bowed slightly, "Of course, Arlong-Sama." He motioned two men over, "We're going to look for a defensible position on this rock."

Stone Town; Stone Island- Chuu leaned against against a palm tree, giving his usual air of indifference, but he was afraid, everyone was. "So, they're on Dragon's Head. Could have been worse, they could have come here, chu." "At least no one lives on Dragon's Head." Togorogiri added, "But it's a great location for a fortress, surrounded by rocky shoals and covered in huge, thick stones... Those would prove little hazard to our kind, but the humans would be hard pressed to get in in one piece, and, under fire, it would be near impossible." Chuu closed his eyes thoughtfully, "It's too much to hope they'll just stay there, chu. But I wonder what will they do now?"

To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 35

"You must remember, captain, we Gyojin don't need ships. Arlong and his men could simply swim out to a vessel on the open sea, board her, kill the crew and take everything." Captain Smoker wasn't surprised by Baylog's remarks, he already knew as much, but it was a valid point. A human left on a deserted island without a ship would be hopelessly trapped, but a Gyojin could just swim wherever he wanted. "Yes, it's troubling, but by taking to an island and setting up his base of operations,  
Arlong has given us a chance to take everything from his scum..." A Gyojin crewman climbed aboard the marine flagship from the sea itself, "Sirs. Arlong has already begun constructing his fortress on Dragon's Head, on the northeast plateau. Not only is that area surrounded by natural walls, there are also numerous underground and underwater caves and grottoes in which to retreat and use for ambush attacks against any intruders." The two captains considered this news, "Our people could cover the underwater cave systems, and any underground caves leading to the sea, while your forces and a some of ours have at them head on." Smoker nodded gravely, "Tell me, scout, what are the using to build this fortress? I assume the ship's hull..." "Aye, sir, they're using every inch of 'er, as well as the tons of rock from the island itself." "I've seen Dragon's Head only once, but it has a lot of freestanding boulders and massive rock formations. These could be used to lay effective traps." "We're talking about_ Fish_ here, captain, not humans. They're not _smart_ enough for that, especially Arlong." All heads turned to the lieutenant who'd spoken. Smoker walked over to him, "My good man, and I use the term _'man'_ loosely, you will show _respect _for our guests and allies, or you will be swimming home. The _GyoJin_ are a highly_ intelligent_ people, and Arlong, despite his madness, is a_ cunning _adversary,_ never_ to be underestimated. Now hold your tongue, lest you wish it torn out." The man straightened in fear, "Yes Sir! Apologies, sir!" "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to..." The lieutenant eyes widened, he had no desire to apologize to a lowly fish in a human's uniform, but Smoker was not a man to be trifled with. "A-apologies, Captain Baylog." His tone when speaking the word 'captain' made it clear he was speaking under duress. Smoker turned, "My apologies as well, captain." Baylog nodded, "Thank you, Captain Smoker. it's unfortunate, but far too many of both our races still hold to the old, narrow-minded views of the Great Race Wars."

Dragon's Head Island- Arlong watched with pride as his crew hoisted the Mark of Arlong flag over the newly constructed base, it was basically a shell, now, merely a shield from attacks, but it wouldn't be long before everything was in place and Arlong Park was reborn, stronger, impenetrable. No human scum would be able to breech her walls. Kurobi looked at Arlong and smiled, "It's a fine base, a pity we can't sail the island around the seas..." Arlong's eyes narrowed... "Sail the island? Fascinating idea..."

Stone Docks, Stone Island- A small group of vessels had begun to assemble at Stone Island, and they were a diverse lot. Pirates, bounty hunters, mercenaries, but all were there for the same reason, if different motivations; To capture Arlong. "I beat that guy once, and I can beat him again!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted to everyone in the Siren's Call, "Not if I get him first, little bro." Luffy looked at Ace and laughed, "Sure, laugh if you want, but most of these guys are here for the reward, and I doubt many of them would be willing to fight side-by-side with the competition and share the reward, they'll be cutting each other's throats in no time. Don't trust any..." Ace fell face first into his plate, snoring loudly. "It appears narcolepsy runs in the family..." Doctor Sprague commented. "What's nar-narg... That word you said?" "_Narcolepsy_, basically, is a condition which causes people to fall asleep during everyday life. One minute you're walking down the street, the next... Dreamland. That's a very simplified description, of course..." "Really? that's..." Luffy slumped back in his chair and started snoring. "It looks like your diagnosis was correct, doctor." Togorogiri whistled sharply, "I hope that doesn't happen to those guys in battle." "As do I." Chuu leaned forward and pointed to the door, "I see Ran and Bellamy are at it again, chu." The bounty hunter and the pirate were close to trading blows. "I'm the only one deserving the name _'Hyena'_!" Ran shouted, "You don't even have fur!" "Listen flea-bag, I'm the Hyena!" Sarquiss the Big Knife stood watching in a mixture of amusement and annoyance, _Don't these idiots ever quit? _"Just share the name, you bakas!" Sarquiss turned and went into the Siren's Call, "I'm thirsty."

"So, Long-Nose, chu." Chuu put an arm around Ussop's shoulder, "Are you going to take on Arlong?" "Of course! As a brave, heroic soul it's my duty to bring this criminal to justice!" "You learned any new moves, chu?" Ussop looked at him in confusion, "Moves?" "You know, Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Martial arts, chu." "Of course! It's important for a hero to know how to protect people!" "Yeah... Any new weapons in your arsenal? " "Weapons you wouldn't believe! I'm more than ready to face Arlong, or anyone he throws at me! The Great Captain Ussop Fears no man!" "Because he fears _every_ man! And every woman, and every child, and..." "SANJI! You're ruining my credibility!" "What credibility?"

To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 36

Gyojin Mind

Dragon's Breath Beach, Dragon's Head Island-The colorful salmon leaned forward, "Kurobi, is it working yet?" "He's calmed a bit, but he's still in bad shape, Tohru." "Perhaps we aren't using enough?" Kurobi shook his head, "No, we can't risk it. If Arlong finds out, he'll kill us. The medication will start to work soon enough."

The_ Tatsu_, Stone Beach, Stone Island- "The docks weren't built to handle so much traffic. This fleet is _huge_." Togorogiri nodded, "It has to be, Arlong is one of the most powerful Gyojin alive." Katarina rested he chin on her palm, "It's strange, there are others of his clan, is he that much stronger than they are?" "No, but he has these terrible rages, the angrier he gets, the more powerful and uncontrollable he becomes..." "So he is..." "Mentally ill? Yeah. Very much so." "Then why was he not treated?" Togorogiri whistled, "That's not easy, you can't_ force_ people to get help. And when they won't accept that they even need it in the first place, it's near impossible." Katarina rubbed her tired eyes, "What happens now?" "I have no idea. If Arlong wins. he'll rule the Grand Line, if he loses... I don't know what will happen to him or his followers."

Dragon's Breath Beach, Dragon's Head Island- "Are there any Gyojin physicians nearby?" Kurobi shook his head, "No, only human. Wait, there is one..."

The Headquarters of the World Government- The lazy councilor stood and faced the head of the World Government itself, "Now you wish to take action against our _brave marines_ for trying to combat this_ threat_? Is there no end to your hubris?" "They have committed treason, something you are quite dangerously close to yourself." The lazy man reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol, "Then I'm afraid I must place you under arrest." "GUARDS!" The guards rushed over, "Arrest this traitor!" The guards raised their weapons towards their leader, "No sir. You are the traitor here." Within moments the Chief Councilor and all of those who'd went along with him were escorted to the dungeons. "And now, contact our fleet, give them full _permission_ and _authority_ to do what they must to_ end_ this threat..."

The bedroom of the _Tatsu_, Stone Beach, Stone Island- Togorogiri got up with a start and grabbed a large pistol from the table nearby. He heard footsteps outside, _heavy, unfamiliar_ footsteps. He walked past Chuu. who was sleeping in a nearby room, and into the main area of the boat, before throwing open the hatch and stepping outside. "Kurobi!" Kurobi stared in disbelief at the gun pointed at his throat, "I though you were a pacifist..." "Togo, what is it?" Katarina walked into view, bleary eyed and clearly pregnant, "Ah, I see. Such things can radically change a man's views." He smiled coldly, "But I'm not here to harm anyone, I'm on a mission of mercy." "Really, chu? What _'mercy'_ is that?" Kurobi's eyes narrowed, "Not that a_ traitor _like you could understand, Chuu, but Arlong needs help. His mind is slipping to far. I came here to enlist assistance in getting him medication He's gone completely over the edge. he wants to kill Jimbei-Sama, and he's even killed members of his own crew." "But, Arlong would die before harming his own loyal crew..." Kurobi shook his head again, "Now do you see why he needs help?" "How do you know we can trust him, Togorogiri?" Katarina asked warily. "Besides, if he's sane, won't he be less powerful?" "A Gyojin, even a pirate, is loyal to his or her captain and crew, beyond to themselves. Kurobi has stuck with Arlong all of this time because he still believes and admires the man. He'd take any risk to protect his captain." Chuu nodded gravely, as the Tatsu turned to Kurobi, "What do you need?"

Stone Hopital, Sone Island- "I'm not a certified doctor, much less a psychiatrist. I don't have a detailed understanding of Arlong's condition." he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of medicines, "This is a dangerous game, Kurobi. I'm sure you know already. Here," her handed him the box, 'One a day, every day, it should keep his rages in check, but he needs to see a professional." Kurobi nodded, :Hopefully once he's calmed enough, we can take him to see someone." "Is this _wise_, right before a massive attack is about to be launched, chu?" "What do you care, triator? Besides, perhaps by helping him, we can hopefully fogo a messy slaughter." "_I do care_, Chu. I don't agree with his ideas anymore, but I do care about him, and the rest of the crew. Good luck, Kurobi, chu." Kurobi looked down at the man, Chuu was taller than most humans,but Kurobi was taller than Chuu by a great deal. "Thank you."

Stone Beach-Stone Island- Kurobi loaded the medicine into rowboat and slipped abpard, paddling quickly until he vanished into the darkness. "I hope it workd, Pony-Boy, chu." "So do I, Lips. So do I... We'd best inform the fleet to hold off a few days, if they can be convinced."

To be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 36

Gyojin Heart

The Marine Flagship, Stone Island Docks- "Call it off! Are you mad?" Togorogiri looked at Smoker tiredly, "No, but if they can help Arlong, it would make things a lot easier and less bloody." "I don't care if Arlong is chasing butterflies in the park, he's killed..." "Sir!" A yeoman rushed over, "Sir, The World Government has been_ displaced _by a coup! The new government has given us ahead to do whatever's necessary to stop Arlong!" Smoker smiled, "About time. Ready the sails!" Togorogiri shook his head sadly and disembarked.

_The Siren's Call_, Stone Island- "Hmmm..." Ran stroked his furred chin, "Hmmmmm... It's a big bounty. And we can't be certain this will work." "If not, then you can go get him later, chu." The Kisu looked at the Hyena, who was obviously deep in thought. "I guess I can wait..." A man ran into the _Siren's Call_, "The fleet is pulling out! They're going after Arlong now!" Half the patrons rushed out to their ships. "Well, bugger..." Chuu shook his head sadly, "This is all unnecessary, chu..."

Dragon's Head Beach, Dragon's Head Island- They've already begin to move... What a waste." Kurobi turned to Tohru, "We'd best warn Arlong."

_Arlong Park II_, Dragon's Head Island, "So, they've come for me? Well, we must prepare a proper welcome." Arlong stood up, "Ready the guns!" Everyone began to move... "Arlong-Sama, perhaps we should go to the tunnels and stage a guerilla offensive." Arlong rubbed his chin, "I have a better idea..."

_The Vanguard_, The Fleet- "Sir, we're in sight of Dragon's Head." "Ready the guns!" "Sir!" A Koi-fish ram over to captain Baylog, "The island, it's... _Moving!_" "What in the name of..." Baylog took ut his scope, yes, the island was moving, a great churning was visible around her crumbling shores even as a volley of cannonfire struck at the approaching fleet... "My God, they've turned the island into a ship!"

_The Marine Flagship_- "How the hell..." Smoker was stunned, Tashigi looked at him, "How is it possible?" "I don't know, but he's doing it. Return fire !" The cannons roared at the strange site, bouncing uselessly off of boulders and natural rock formations. The island began to pick up speed and fled as the stunned fleet watched. "Now what?" "Now we follow them..." The ships sped after the retreating island.

Stone Town, Stone Island- Togorogiri looked out at the ocean in alarm, the seas were drawing back as if afraid. It could only mean one thing, "TSUNAMI! Everyone to high ground!" Everyone made a mad dash for the high ground as the seas suddenly swept back toward the island in a crushing wave. The massive wave struck the docks, sending splinters of wood and pieces of boats flying everywhere and continued on until it had swept across most of the village, before pulling back out to sea, carrying the debris with it. The town was still in one piece, but the water had entered probably every home , every building. "My God! What do you think happened? An earthquake, an eruption?" Togorogiri held onto Katarina's hand tightly, "I don't know... I just don't know..."

To be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 38

Gyojin Family

Stone Island- Togorogiri shook his head at the sight of the _Tatsu _, it had been carried for almost a mile inland, but it was undamaged. Others had not been so fortunate, most of the homes on the beach had been carried out to sea, including Chuu's. He hadn't really owned much, but the loss of the structure itself was a bit painful. Togorogiri and Katarina had offered to let him stay with them until a new hut could be built. Chuu moved around to the stern of the ship, "It shouldn't be so hard, chu. I'll grab one end, you grab the other." Together they lifted the relatively small yacht and began moving it back out toward the beach. "Can you believe it? Sailing an_ island_!" The word had come quickly of Arlong's engineering feat, and suddenly the cause of the tsunami had become perfectly clear. The movement of such a large, supposedly fixed object had created shock waves powerful enough to overrun nearby islands. Togorogiri thanked God that there were no reported deaths,_ yet_.

Jimbei's Palace, Gyojin island- Jimbei looked deep into his wine, "This is undoubtably difficult for you, but necessary. Arlong is completely out of control, he could destroy my entire organization, and, as my organization is the _De-Facto_ government of the Gyojin race... That cannot be allowed to happen." Jimbei took a deep swig of wine, "You understand what you have to do?" "Yes, Jimbei-Sama." The tall sawfish bowed politely. "I will leave at once."

The deck of the Vanguard- The scout's head broke the surface of the water, "It looks as if the entire island was simply broken off of it's base." Baylog shook his head, "It should have just sank... It makes no sense." "Perhaps it was magic?" "Or the tunnels! They ran all over the island, making it a lot lighter than it looked! So they sealed the lower areas and placed machinery under the island itself... With enough force you can move anything." "Whatever means they used, they have escaped us. We must move to catch up to them." The radio operator appeared on deck. "Sir, there's an urgent message from Jimbei-Sama!" Baylog rushed below decks to the communications room. After a few moments Baylog emerged, "We wait here. Jimbei-Sama has a new plan."

The Flagship of the Marine Fleet- Captain Smoker was unsure of what to do, Jimbei's plan sounded promising, but he had no desire to call off the chase. "What do you want to do, captain?" Tashigi asked. "We follow, at a distance. If the plan fails, we will be able to attack quickly."

Arlong Park II, Dragon's Head Island- Everyone stared at the newcomer, and Arlong rose and walked over in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Oni smiled, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, "Jimbei-Sama sent me. he wants to offer you a deal, little brother..."

To be continued...


	39. Chapter 39

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 39

Oni

Arlong Park II, Dragon's Head Island- "You've been offered clemency, on the requirement that you get treatment for your illness. All of you have been offered clemency, I suggest you take it." "So, the great Jimbei is so _afraid_ that he would try to make a bargain with me?" Arlong boasted loudly. "Hardly. He simply doesn't want to have to_ kill_ all of you." Oni replied. "An act of mercy? Don't make me laugh. He knows what I can do to him, to his organization." Oni's eyes narrowed, "You could bring our whole _government_ down! _Everything_ our people have worked to accomplish for centuries wiped away! We'd be back at the beginning, pathetic little tribes at the mercy of the humans! Do you really want that?" Arlong scoffed, "Of course not! I will take Jimbei's place and bring our people into the future! I will make no alliances with the human filth! Jimbei has made us weak! We will return to our former pride as Gyojin, the rightful Masters of this World!" Oni snarled, "You will revive the Race Wars! You will destroy us all!" "No, I will merely take that which is rightfully ours, brother. Evolution has favored _us_, the humans will crawl at our feet!" Oni shook his head, "The same old song, Arlong. The Gyojin people don't want any more wars, we have a peace with the humans. We don't want to lose the advances we've made. If we turn on the humans, they will once again view us as animals, inferior and unworthy of respect." "They already do! The treat us like fools and savage beasts, the only way to be respected is through fear!" Oni shook his head sadly, "You're sick, Arlong. Come back with me, come back home and get some help." Arlong's eyes were tinted red with rage, "I don't need help. I see the world more clearly than those groveling cowards who want to make peace with the humans. It is our destiny to_ rule_, not to serve."

Oni frowned, "Then I have no choice. I _will_ take you in, Arlong, for your own good." He took a combat pose, "Defend yourself." Oni delivered a vicious kick to Arlong's face, knocking him backwards. Arlong responded with a vicious swipe at his brother's abdomen, "So, you're with them! I'll kill you myself!" Arlong swiped his claws across Oni's face, cutting the skin, and Oni picked up his brother by the neck and flung him across the courtyard, "Don't make me hurt you, little brother." Arlong lunged, his blade-like nose aimed at his brother's heart. Oni lept aside and grabbed his brother's leg as he passed by, swinging him into a pile of boulders. Arlong arose from the shattered pile of stone, his eyes glazed over with rage.

Kurobi watched in horror as his master battled his own kin. Oni was strong, lacking in his brother's berserker ferocity, but a true threat. He watched as the two incredibly powerful Gyojin fought, _This could get out of hand, they could destroy the whole island!_

Arlong and Oni struggled hand to hand, each trying to wrestle the other to his knees. In the end, Arlong fell, but he slashed his brother across the knee with his blade. Oni fell back and Arlong lept atop of him, trying to stab him through the chest. Oni clapped his massive fists together, Arlong's head in-between. Arlong fell unconscious, collapsing to the ground. The crew gasped as Oni slung his brother over his shoulder, "It's over. I suggest you all come with me." Oni began to limp toward the ocean. "What should we do, Kurobi?" Kurobi stood silent for a moment, "We follow our captain, _wherever_ he goes." He began to follow Arlong and Oni to the sea.

Togorogiri and Chuu were busy putting everything back into it's place, as most of the _Tatsu's _contents had been flung to the floor during the tsunami. Togorogiri insisted Katarina not do any work, as she was, of course, pregnant. "Thanks for all of the help, Chuu. Have you thought about where you want to rebuild your house?" "In the same place, chu. The location is perfect, quick, easy access to the sea and the village." The sound of footsteps, then knocking, interrupted them. Bran stood in the doorway, looking excited. "Arlong's been captured!"

To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 40

Justice?

Jimbei's Court, Gyojin Island- Chuu entered Jimbei's court quietly, waiting with the others for Jimbei's judgment. The new World Government had made no attempt to gain custody of Arlong, knowing that they would not be able to control or contain him. So it would end here. Jimbei sat his massive form upon a heavy stone chair and motioned for the guards to bring Arlong in. Chuu was shocked, Arlong was heavily chained, but that was to be expected, what was shocking was his expression, his face seemed somewhat... Blank. _He's been sedated, no doubt_. Chuu thought. He noticed a tall Gyojin of Arlong's tribe standing beside Jimbei, a pained look on his face. _Oni?_ Oni, Arlong's elder brother, was similar in appearance to the pirate, though he had shorter, braided hair and was taller. Chuu had never seen him before, but he had heard of him, he was one of Jimbei's top enforcers. The room fell silent as Jimbei began to speak, "Arlong, you have cost this organization, _my_ organization, terribly in lives, property and image. You are a continued threat to everything we've worked to achieve. By rights you should be executed." Oni turned to look at Jimbei, a dangerous expression on his face, "But I have decided instead that you shall be given into the custody of your family, and given the treatment you require to once again be able to serve at my side." Arlong nodded quietly, and Chuu wondered if he even understood what was being said. "You will be under house arrest until you are more... Manageable." He picked up a glass of wine and took a deep draught. "As for the others, they will be reduced in rank and assigned to new captains, new ships." Chuu swallowed hard, _The human's won't like this, they won't like this at all. They want blood._ He watched as Arlong was led from the room and the court was dismissed.

Kurobi looked up through the bars of his cell at Chuu, "A new captain? How can I abandon Arlong now that he needs me the most?" Chuu knelt in front of the cell, he'd never expected to see a cell from the _outside_. "He'll be in good hands. The doctors know what they're doing, chu." "Do they know him like we do? How can they help him if they don't know him?" "They'll get to know him." He paused, "And Arlong knows that you've been loyal and will always be loyal to him, wherever you may be assigned, chu."

Oni entered and bowed politely to the older Gyojin, "What shall we do now?" The man turned slightly, "We will support him however we can. Your mother is with him now, I shall join her shortly." "Yes, father." Youkai, their father, moved to leave, "Give our thanks to Jimbei-Sama." "Yes sir."

Chuu slid quietly into the room where Arlong was being held. He was seated, flanked by two guards and bound in what appeared to be a straightjacket. "Arlong?" Arlong looked up at him with tired eyes,"Chuu." "Do you know what's going on, chu?" Arlong sighed, "Yes." Chuu sat cross legged on the floor in front of him, "Kurobi wanted me to tell you that he would gladly follow you anywhere you go, chu." "He's a good man, the best a captain could ask for." "Yes, yes he is, chu."

To be continued...


	41. Chapter 41

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 41

Gyojin History

Stone Town, Stone Island- The news of Arlong's sentence hadn't gone over well with the population anywhere, even among the Gyojin themselves, but Arlong was from a powerful family, not just in influence but in physical strength as well. Rumor stated that Jimbei was actually afraid of the clan, and had been pressured into letting him go so easily. But no one wanted to make an issue of it, it was dangerous to anger Jimbei. "So, Togorogiri, have you ever seen Jimbei-Sama?" Katarina hooked her arm around his, due to his exoskeleton, his body was hard and bony, but she'd gotten used to it. "No. But I've seen other members of his tribe. They're incredibly huge, they can almost get as large as a Sea King, larger than some of the smaller types, and just as powerful." "How did he become your leader, anyway?" They walked toward Boulder Cove together, taking a sandy foot path, "His family organized the tribes, brought us together to fend off the humans who wanted to destroy us during the Race Wars. They became our government. Unfortunately," He ducked under a low hanging limb, "After several generations some of them decided to take up piracy. Now the Gyojin race is governed by, to be blunt, criminals." He sighed, a high, sharp sound, "He's a fair leader, and very good at politics, but the fact that most Gyojin humans encounter now are pirates, we've gained a very bad reputation among them. We need him to keep order, to enforce the laws and protect our people, but he's still a pirate." They reached _The Tatsu_ and climbed aboard. "Piracy has made our people rich, but it's also made us hated," Togorogiri yawned and stretched, "When people see a human pirate, like Bellamy, at worst they chalk it up to 'bad breeding', but if they see a Gyojin pirate, well, he's a pirate _because _he is a Gyojin, as if it was in our blood somehow. They disgrace our people." Katarina looked up and Togorogiri stooped down to kiss her, "Fortunately, just like not all Gyojin are the same, not all humans are either. Sadly, there are people from both races who just don't want to believe that."

The Schooner _Shark_- Chuu leaned over the railing, looking into the emerald sea. He could have swam home, but he didn't particularly feel like it at the time, so he'd bought a fare and was sailing back to Stone Island. He thought back to all the time he'd spent in service to Arlong, there had been good times, traveling the world and seeing places most Gyojin never get to see, there were bad times, fending of attacks by humans, dealing with cold weather and making deals with scum like Nezumi. And there were the things he was ashamed of, murders committed without mercy, thought or sentiment at the time, which now struck at him like that big hammer that had finally beaten some sense into him. Things that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He absently rubbed at the Mark of Arlong emblazoned upon his arm, it had once been a badge of honor, a thing of pride, now it only served as an ugly reminder of an ugly past. A school of Panda Sharks swam by the boat, their black and white hides contrasting against the clear emerald sea. He smiled, they were beautiful fish, one thing on which most Gyojin and humans agreed. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the stars, _Are there fish up there as well, swimming between stars like fish in a reef? Are there men, sailing in great ships, explorers, traders, soldiers and pirates?_

Stone Town Docks, Stone Island- Togorogiri and Katarina were waiting for Chuu when he stepped off the _Shark_ , "Hey, how'd it go?" Chuu shook his head, "It just didn't seem right, seeing Arlong like that. They had him sedated, chu." "I guess, knowing someone so long, it would be hard . . ." Togorogiri said sadly. "How are things going here, chu?" "Strained, people are pretty upset that Arlong got off easy, in their opinion." Chuu put his hands in his pockets, "No one gets off easy, not in life, anyway, chu." Togorogiri nodded, "Yeah, I guess not. But let's not get too depressed, c'mon, I have something to show you."

Chuu's house, just off Wild Bay- Chuu stared in surprise, his home, which had been demolished during the tsunami, was completely rebuilt, better than before, in fact. "You . . . Did this for me?" Togorogiri shrugged, "Not just me, a lot of people from town helped." He laughed, "I guess they didn't want you moving into town, Lips!" Chuu laughed and took Togorogiri in a head-lock, "What did you say, Pony-Boy?" Togorogiri pulled free, "I said they don't want your fins around town!" He grinned, "Yeah, most people around here kind of like you, but don't let it go to your gills, I mean, they like me too!"

To be continued...


	42. Chapter 42

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 42

The Past

The Second Great Continent, Grand Beach- Arlong sat in a chair near the water's edge, brooding. The warm sunlight shone down upon him, but he ignored, instead looking out, over the dark blue ocean. "We lost. They said it was 'peace', but we lost." Oni looked at his younger brother in concern, "No one won the Race Wars, there was a _The Treaty of The Islands_ . . ." "Then tell me, why are there so many of them and so few of us?" Oni lowered his massive frame to the warm, white sands. "We are a new race, humans have been here far longer than we have, so they have greater numbers. But we breed quickly, we won't be stopped or destroyed." Arlong's eyes narrowed, "How many can we become, in this glorified reservation they call The Grand Line?" "We can move about freely in any ocean we wish . . . It's just, our people are not comfortable among . . ." "Humans? They do their best to insure that we are not comfortable with them." "Not all of them, Arlong." Arlong laughed, "You mean those humans that befriend us, intermarry with us? Even their own kind consider them mad. No, the_ normal_ reaction of man is to hate us." Oni sighed, "We've given them very little reason to trust us . . ." Arlong stood and clenched his hands, "Why, because when they first found us, when they tried to_ destroy_ us, we_ fought back_? Over a hundred years of ceaseless war . . . First, they tried to enslave us and convert us to a religion whose prophets and tenants most of them do not even honor or obey, at least we _listen_ to our gods! Then, failing that, they tried to destroy us." Oni looked up at blue sky, "I'll give you that. They never considered us equals, only as slaves. Many of their priests wanted, not to enlighten us, but to gain power over us, and betrayed all the good and noble things their own holy books said while condemning our ways and aiding our enemies in oppressing us. The War was inevitable, they've warred amongst themselves for thousands of years, believing those of other colors or beliefs or locations were inferior savages. How much more so a people of a totally different species!" Arlong smiled, a trace of pride on his face, "We have never treated our own that way, even when we war, we know that we are all_ equals_."

Stone Beach, Stone Island- Chuu sat staring out across the ocean, deep in thought. Arlong was wrong, he knew that, but it was still hard, seeing the captain he'd feared and respected, and continued to respect, rendered so weak and helpless by mental illness. "I'm sorry it had to happen liked this, Arlong-Sama," He spoke aloud, "But it can't be the way you wanted, our races are stuck in this life together, and we have to work together, or die." He lay back on the countless smooth stones that made up the beach, and stared up into the sky. _I wonder how Kurobi's coping, he was the most loyal of all of us . . . He's probably miserable, poor guy . . ._

The headquarters of The World Government- The leader of the World Government was tired, he was naturally a lazy man, and hours of tedious paperwork made him even more so._ I should have thought before this coup, I should have had someone else take control . . ._ He headed toward his bedroom. "Sir!" He moaned and turned to see a messenger, "Yes?" "Sorry for disturbing you sir, but there's a messenger from Jimbei-Sama." "I'll meet him in the main hall." "Her. He's a she." The leader rolled his eyes, quite frankly he didn't care if she was a magical talking reindeer, he was too tired for this!

The first thing he noticed about her was that she was horse-faced, literally. A tall, bony, flame-haired Tatsu who weighed less than the former leader would have eaten for breakfast. _These Tatsu always freak me out, they look like they're starving!_ He smiled cordially and sat down, "An honor to meet you, Miss .. .?" "Cona." her voice was reedy and thin, with a musical quality to it. "Nice to meet you, Miss Cona. My name is Amadeus Gold, I am Head of the World Government." Her odd lips twisted into a smile, "An honor." She pulled out a small pack of papers, "I realize that the situation with Arlong has . . . Strained the limits of cooperation between our two peoples, and Jimbei-Sama believes it would be prudent, given the recent coup, to renew the friendship between our respective Governments. Therefore he has sent me with these treaties to submit to your government." Gold rubbed his eyes wearily, and Cona nodded, "Of course, you would need time to read over them, perhaps I could return later tomorrow? It is not urgent . . ." "That would be most considerate of you." Cona stood and bowed, leaving the papers on the desk, "Tomorrow then?" Gold stood and returned the bow, "Yes, thank you, I shall have my advisors look over the papers, and we should have an answer by tomorrow afternoon." As Cona left, Gold headed off to his bed, giving the papers to a servant for delivery to his advisors.

To be continued...


	43. Chapter 43

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 43

The Present

The World Government- Amadeus Gold, leader of The World Government, bowed politely and kissed Ambassador Cona's bony hand, "Ambassador, so good to see you again. My apologies for our meeting last night, ever since the rebellion I have been overwhelmed by paperwork." "Of course." She returned the bow, then took a seat, having to lean forward as the chair was too short for a Tatsu-Jin. "I have looked over the treaties with my advisors. Admiral Copper and myself have been pushing for similar measures for years, expanding upon_ The Treaty of the Islands_." "Jimbei-Sama will be most gratified in your acceptance of our propositions." Cona's tiny mouth curved into a smile. "He has laid out some very wise ideas in this treaty, such as the section on Legal and Extradition issues." Ambassador Cona chuckled, an eerie, high-pitched sound, "Yes, hopefully we will not need to worry about such matters, now that Arlong is . . . Contained." "Jimbei-Sama feels that the provisions regarding the punishment of hate crimes is the most important for both sides, Arlong is only one of many, on both sides, who still clings to the idea of racial superiority. Our peoples cannot truly have peace if such ideas, or, rather, the actions of such persons as hold them, as we cannot force people to change their thinking, are accepted as 'just a part of life.'" Gold leaned back in his chair, "Corruption will make that difficult when dealing with wealthy or high-ranking criminals, such as Arlong." "Or your Spandam. Jimbei-Sama has not forgotten Tom's unjust trial and death." Gold's eyes widened slightly, "Yes . . . I see . . . That's the point I'm trying to make, men like that, or those in Baroque Works, are to powerful to challenge. Fortunately a group of pirates has dealt with several of those obstacles already." Cona smiled in amusement, "A few mere pirates have succeeded where the mighty marines have failed. Of course, they defeated Arlong and his rabble as well. I assume you are referring to the so-called Strawhat Pirates?" "Yes. Looking over their case, it seems to me that the entire reason they have been listed as outlaws was due to humiliating a corrupt officer named Nezumi, who has sense met his end at the hands of another corrupt officer, who was himself killed by one of Arlong's former crewmen as he attemtped to murder a salvage diver, one of your tribe, I believe . . ." He yawned, "To put it simply, a lot of men listed as criminals are not criminals, and many of those in positions of legal authority are." Cona chuckled again, "That salvage diver, Togorogiri, is one of my brothers, he, or rather, Chuu, the man who rescued him, told me the story at Togo's wedding."

Stone Island- Chuu walked down the sandy road toward Crystal Lagoon, whistling, "Good morning, Chuu!" Chuu nodded and waved to Brae, who was heading into the opposite direction, he was wearing his swimming trunks and carrying a towel, so Chuu had no reason to ask what he was doing, "How's the water, chu?" "Crystal clear and full of fish." "Anyone I know, chu?" Chuu laughed. "Who knows, I didn't get any names." The young blacksmith grinned, "I'll catch you later, when I find the right hook for that mouth!" "Okay, Monkey Boy . . ." Chuu walked on toward the lagoon and stripped off his striped shirt and sandals, setting them on dry ground before plunging into clear water. He swam swiftly toward the coral reef, passing schools of colorful fish, _How can humans bear having to live their whole lives on land? Even with some kind of machine, the most a human can survive under water is a few hours. Their bodies cannot tolerate the cold, the pressure, or even the water itself!_ He darted around the reef like a playful dolphin, _Such freedom we have! Land and water, we adapt equally . . ._ He broke the surface and looked around at the glassy surface of the lagoon. A small ship was sailing past the point where the lagoon met the sea, a ship with a sheep's head masthead and bearing the mark of the Strawhat Pirates. _The Going Merry?_ Chuu rocketed toward the vessel and broke the surface nearby, he was tempted to board her, but his past experiences with some of the crew, most notably Nami, made that a dangerous proposition without prior permission. "Permission to come aboard, chu?"

A blue-haired man with gigantic arms and an odd, metal nose rushed to the side, "Who the hell are you?" "That's Chuu, Franky, remember?!" A grinning face on a long, rubbery neck snaked over the side, "Permission granted!" Chuu lept aboard effortlessly, "I don't think we've met, chu." "This is Franky!" Luffy pointed to the man who had his massive arms crossed over his huge chest, he was wearing an open Hawaiian shirt and a undersized speedo, as well as a heavy gold chain necklace. "And Robin, you haven't met Robin." He looked around, but obviously this 'Robin' was not on deck. "So, Franky. I think I recognize you now. You were raised by Puffer Tom, right, chu?" The man's eyebrow rose, "You knew Tom?" "Puffer Tom was the best shipbuilder of this generation, chu. Maybe even of this era . . ." Franky nodded, "Yeah, he was a great man, too. If I ever get my hands on that Spandam . . ." He clenched his massive fists, and Chuu noticed that they were mechanical. Chuu suddenly remembered, _One of Tom's young human charges lost his arms trying to save Tom, to save a Gyojin. But, then, Tom sacrificed his life to save his friends, human and Gyojin alike . . . He truly was a great man. A tribute to our race._ He shrugged, "I've got to go and get my shirt and shoes, chu, I'll meet you guys in town, if you don't mind" "Sure," Luffy grinned, " It's not like Ussop is _afraid_ of you or anything . . ."

The Siren's Call, Stone Town, Stone Island- "So, Chopper," Chuu asked, "Did Ussop here tell you about out fight, chu?" Ussop's eyes widened as Chuu slung an arm over his shoulder, "I'll tell you about it. It was like fighting the wind! He was incredible, I've _never_ fought anyone like that before!" Ussop's face contorted in disbelief as Chopper's eyes widened in admiration, "Really?" "He dodged all of my attacks! I tore down half a forest to get at 'im, but he was too fast for me, chu. And I'm an _elite_ fighter! Yeah, he's a crafty one . . . Tough as nails, chu." He tapped Ussop on the chin with a large fist, "Isn't that right?" "Absolutely! The Great Captain Ussop is famed throughout the East Blue for his speedy skills!" Luffy grunted from a nearby table, "Yeah, he can run away like the wind!" Everyone laughed as Ussop glared at his captain. "Still, he's tough! How many humans have ever beat a Gyojin in hand to hand combat, chu?" Nami laughed and shook her head, "Just how much have you been drinking, Chuu?" "Maybe he got hit too hard!" Sanji shouted, "Cause his memory's definitely shot!" "You weren't there, Cook-Boy, you didn't see him in action! My fins still hurt when I think of it!" Togorogiri walked into the restaraunt, and nodded, "So you guys are here." He looked around, "And some new faces, I see." "That's Franky," Luffy waved toward the cyborg, "And she's Robin." The dark-haired girl nodded, then went back to her drink. _Nice to meet you, too . . ._ He thought, then turned to Franky, "Nice to meet you, Franky." He held out a hand, which the man shook without hesitation, _Hmm, a cyborg? And he doesn't seem in the least bit bothered by Gyojin . . . _"Nice to meet you . . . What's your name?" "Togorogiri." Chuu smiled, "We call him '_Pony Boy_'." Togorogiri playfully stuck a bony elbow in Chuu's shoulder, "And we call this crusty creature '_Lips_'." Chuu grunted and pushed the Tatsu-Jin back a few inches, "This sorry sack of bones is a great friend to have, even if he does look like a walking skeleton, chu." Chuu leaned over, "Franky here trained under Puffer Tom himself, chu." Togorogiri's large, black eyes grew even wider, _So, he worked with Tom . . . I seem to remember a scrawny little boy with blue hair and a tiny speedo that Tom was raising . . . I see . . ._ "Tom was a good man. He represented the best of our people. I met him once, when I was a kid, and I think I remember you. But you were called . . . Cutty something . . ." "Cutty Flam. Had to change it though. I think I remember you know!" He slung a huge mechanical arm around the Tatsu's bony shoulder, "You bought an old compass from Tom!" Togorogiri nodded, "Yes, that was me, but I didn't buy it, he gave it to me as a gift. He was such a generous person . . ." Togorogiri gave a short, mournful sound, that only someone with a slender trunk and tiny mouth could manage, "I'd bet he'd be so proud of how much you've grown."

To be continued...


	44. Chapter 44

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 44

New Friends

The Siren's Call, Stone Town, Stone Island- "They wouldn't!" Monkey D. Luffy stared stupidly at the newest announcement from the World Government, "They couldn't!" Ussop shouted. "Guys, isn't this a good thing?" Sanji asked. "We're pirates! And not just any pirates, we're the Strawhat Pirates! The most wanted pirates on the high seas!" Ussop shouted. "Not anymore." Zoro said, leaning back in his chair. The others poured over the pardon again, "Maybe it's 'cause that rat Nezumi got himself killed. He was the one who was mad at us, remember?" "What about Spandam? Crocodile?" Luffy was tugging at his hair, "How can I be King of the Pirates if I'm not wanted?!" He wailed loudly.

The _Harvester_- Xelos grinned as Togorogiri's bony head broke the surface of the water, followed by Chuu and Van. "It's a frigate, the _Dauntless_, well loaded, too. The food and some of the other stuff is ruined, but there's some treasure down there." Xelos grunted, "Bring it up, then! I'm not payin' ya to flap yer gills!" "Yes, sir!" "I'd like a crack at that. Do you mind?" Xelos turned to Franky, who'd ridden along on the _Harvester_, "You don't have to pay me, I just want in on the fun." Xelos laughed, "I never refuse a man his pay. Go ahead." Franky dove into the water, swimming toward the bottom and the sunken frigate, it wasn't too deep, not for an experienced diver, and Franky grabbed a filled mesh bag and swam back to the surface, effortlessly throwing it onto the deck of the Harvester. "Nice arm, chu. You have a knack for this." "I learned from the best, Chuu." Franky took a few deep breaths and vanished back beneath the waves. He'd learned a lot about life from Tom. The old Gyojin had taught him skills and customs unknown to most humans, as well as teaching him how to dive. Franky was as comfortable around Gyojin as humans were around air. Like everyone, he had his faults, but bigotry wasn't one of them. He looked over the wreck and made a series of hand motions that the Gyojin watched in surprise, then nodded in acceptance.

"What in the sea . . ." Xelos watched in surprise as the _Dauntless_ broke the surface of the water. Sea water and sludge poured from it's broken hull as several pairs of inhumanly strong hands lifted the stricken vessel into the air, then gently eased her onto the salvage vessel's holding barge. "That should save some time," Franky grinned, breathing a bit heavily from his extended underwater jaunt. Chuu grabbed him around the chest and lept onto deck, carrying the heavy cyborg with ease. "Thanks, Chuu. I'll be down with you guys in a minute. I just have to catch my breath." Chuu nodded and lept back into the water. "Puffer Tom taught you well, eh?" Xelos grinned, revealing his rows of razor sharp teeth. Franky turned to the hammerhead, "He was pretty much the only father I ever had, my real parents just stuck me in a little boat and sailed off, but Tom raised me like his own son." Xelos was taken aback when Franky burst into spontaneous tears. "Yeah, he was really somethin'. I knew him when we were minnows, he was a genius, an absolute genius, I don't think any other Gyojin has ever had such a mind." The old hammerhead sat next to the young human, "He could have done anything. Jimbei's father offered him a fortune to make weapons, but he just wanted to make ships an' machines. But he also had a heart like nobody I've met since, 'cept maybe Togorogiri there, and old doc Sprague." He smiled gently, "An' so do you, I can see it." He tapped his head, "I've been around a long time and I'm good at readin' people. You're just like Old Tom. He'd be proud of you."

An unnamed beach on the edge of the Great Continent- Oni hadn't been sure how Arlong would react when he heard that Luffy had been given a pardon, but he hadn't expected him to break out laughing, "Are you alright, bro?" Arlong grinned, "Yeah. Rubber Boy wants to be King of the Pirates, but he's not even considered a criminal! Weak loser, he was never cut out for the job!" Oni shook his head, "From what I heard he never was a criminal. How can someone be a pirate and not be a criminal, unless he's a privateer, you know, hired by the government as a pirate, and even they usually hang once their work's done." Arlong picked up a stone, "He doesn't know what a pirate is, none of 'em do. They think pirates are some kind of heroic adventurers, going around helping people. Fools. Pirates are criminals, cut-throats, thieves and scoundrels, not kind-hearted weaklings." He crushed the stone in his hand, "Fools." "It is a bit naive to think you can be a pirate and a hero." Oni stood and stared out over the horizon. "Humans are experts at deluding themselves, aren't they?"

"We gotta' save our reputations! We gotta' commit some crimes, fast!" Luffy took a deep drink. "What do you propose we do?" Nami asked. "We need to think of something big!" They turned at the sound of laughter, as Franky came in, accompanied by several of the salvage divers, a massive arm wrapped around Chuu's shoulder, "So, he said, 'That's not my wife, that's my brother!'" Everyone in the group broke out laughing. "I see he's made some friends . . ." Chuu laughed, "Hey, a beer for me and my friend here, chu!" Luffy walked over, "Franky, we've got trouble! We've been pardoned! How can I be King of the Pirates if I'm not a pirate?!" Chuu took a deep swig of his beer, "Take my advice kid, piracy isn't as fun as it looks. You'll be hunted for life, even if you retire or quit, they'll still come after you. You'll have lots of money, but no place to go home to, outside of your ship. You'll have to kill people, or they'll kill you. You'll go to your grave with blood on your hands and guilt on your soul. Don't waste your lives like that, chu." He took another drink, "Besides, Anchor Boy, _you can't swim._"

Headquarters of The World Government -The messenger paused at the door, Leader Gold had ordered his staff that he was not to be disturbed, but this message was urgent. He knocked timidly, and the door flung open, "I gave orders not to be disturbed! I'm in important negotiations here!" The messenger's eyebrow shot up, Amadeus Gold was a mess, his hair was wild, his clothes in disorder and he was breathing heavy. And he seemed to have smudges of . . . makeup on his face. "I'm sorry sir, but I have an urgent message from Spandam." Gold sighed, then turned slightly, "I'm afraid we'll have to resume negotiations later, Ambassador. That fool Spandam . . ." A sigh came from inside the chamber, "Don't be too long. We don't want our_ diplomatic relations_ to get . . . Cold." Ambassador Cona's voice called from out of sight. Gold straightened his hair and clothes as he reached the communications room, and picked up the receiver, "What is it, Spandam?!" he snapped, "I'm in a delicate meeting!" "I see that you pardoned those 'Strawhat' fools." Gold groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yes. And no, I won't reconsider. In fact, I've been looking over the circumstances of your . . . disfigurement. You set up Puffer Tom and had him executed for a crime you had commited. I won't tolerate such vile corruption in my new regime. I'm removing you from your position and ordering your arrest for murder." "WHAT?!" "You heard me! As of now, you are no longer a member of the World Government Marine Force!" "You can't do this to me, Gold, not over some Fish-Man crook!" "I believe I just did, and you're the crook. There's an old saying, 'A new broom sweeps clean.' Corrupt officers like you are a disgrace. You're no different than Nezumi." Spandam's voice came over the receiver filled with threat, "You won't get away with . . ." Amadeus Gold hung up, and rushed back to his office. And, of course, his negotiations . . .

Spandam sat brooding in his chair, his hand still clenching the receiver, "You'll pay for this. I'll kill you with my bare hands . . . "

To be continued...


	45. Chapter 45

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 45

Revenge

Spandam's office, Water Seven-"I'm sorry sir," The captain said nervously, "But I'm afraid I'll have to relieve you of command." Spandam leaned back into his chair, "I understand," Spandam said simply, then pulled out his pistol and shot the man, "But no one will be relieving me of command." He stepped over the body and walked out into the morning sunshine.

The _Going Merry_, Stone Harbor, Stone Island- Luffy struck the table with his fist, "Now we have to go out and make them put us back on the wanted list! I want the highest bounty on the Grand Line!" "Sometimes I think you _want_ to hang, retard." Nami said scornfully, but Luffy ignored her, "I need an idea . . ." The rusty gears in his mind began to slowly creak to life, "An idea . . ." "We could rob a Marine Payroll Transport," Robin said, "We'd make a lot of money and make the Marines mad as hell." "That's it! We could rob a payroll!" Zoro groaned, "You know those things are guarded by a fleet of cruisers, don't you?" "So, we're pirates! We live life on the edge! _Nothing_ scares us!" Ussop shouted. "Then why don't_ you _lead the attack?" Zoro asked, and Ussop's eyes widened, "Because . . . Because my great skills are needed elsewhere!"

Chuu's house, just outside Stone Town- Chuu flung off his sandals and slid into his wicker chair. His mind was occupied with the events of the day, particularly a group of would-be pirates. _Kids, they never listen. Of course, I didn't listen either . . . None of us did. Me, Kurobi, Hatchi . . . We all had lives before Arlong, our own hopes and dreams, but we decided to follow his dream. I've wasted a good portion of my life on piracy, we all have. Hatchi has what he always wanted now, I'm doing good, but poor Kurobi's still lost in that old life. And the others, Nuke, Shioyake, Pisaro, Tohru, Take . . . Where are they? What are their lives like now? Will they be able to adjust?_ He sighed and looked out his window over the sea beyond . . .

The _Tatsu_, Stone Beach, Stone Island- Togorogiri stretched, "So, Kat," He walked over to his wife, "I was thinking, you really should stop work. I know you're just looking over the salvaged stuff, but if we should get in a bad storm or something . . ." Katarina sighed heavily, "I know. I was thinking the same thing, but it will be pretty boring sitting around all day." "Maybe we could get someone to sit with you when I'm at work. Maybe your mom would enjoy staying over awhile . . ." She has been alone since dad died and I got married." She looked up, "by the way, did you ever find out what happened to Dragon's Head island?" Togorogiri laughed, "I heard some rich guy bought it, he's going to build an amusement park!"

The Headquarters of the World Government- Amadeus Gold poured himself a stiff drink, running the world was no easy task, so many responsibilities . . . He smiled, _But that's why God gave us the ability to delegate responsibility . . . _"A Berrie for your thoughts?" Cona sat next to him, her lanky frame towering over the human. "I'm making a lot of enemies." "All politicians have enemies, especially the ones who try to do what's right." Gold smiled, "You think I'm doing right?" Cona nodded, "Yes. You've made centuries worth of reforms in a matter of months. And our peoples . . ." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek, "Have never been closer . . ."

The Train Station, Water Seven- Spandam stood patiently waiting for the Puffing Tom to pull into the station and take him to the docks. He wondered idly how it would feel to be Head of The World Government, once he'd taken his revenge on Gold, of course. His ship was waiting to take him to his destiny. He barely noticed the huge, ugly woman who was staggering drunkenly across the platform. As she passed, she suddenly lurched toward the edge, knocking Spandam off balance and off the platform, onto the tracks. As he scrambled to get up, the massive metal behemoth, brakes screeching, struck. The train rolled right over him, crushing the life from his body.

As the horrified crowd gathered around the scene of the 'accident', Kokoro smiled. The massive mermaid made a discreet exit, satisfied that justice had been done for her old boss, Puffer Tom.

To be continued...


	46. Chapter 46

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 46

Celebration

The Headquarters of the World Government; Office of Amadeus Gold-"Dead?" Amadeus Gold leaned back in his chair. "Yes sir." "He was struck by the Puffing Tom?" The messenger smiled, "Yes, the Gyojin are saying Old Tom's ghost got 'im, sir." Gold tapped his right index finger on the armrest of his chair, as he always did when deep in thought, "I . . . I suppose he had it coming, though I wish I'd sent a force to arrest him, if I had, Captain Carrig might still be alive . . ." He stood up abruptly, "You may go." As the messenger left the office, Gold walked over to the window and looked out over the nearby gardens. _If it was you, Tom, I guess I owe you my thanks . . ._

The Siren's Call; Stone Town; Stone Island- The news of Spandam's death brought about a state of celebration among much of Stone Town. Gyojin have long memories . . ."Dead!" Franky jumped to his feet, "What a great week it is!" Chuu leaned forward, "That's not the best part, he was run over by the Puffing Tom, chu!" Franky stood still for a moment, eyes wide, "Serves him right! You showed him, didn't ya Tom?!" He grinned and grabbed Chuu around the waist in a crushing hug, tears streaming from his eyes, "I could kiss you this week!" Chuu had tears streaming from his eyes too, "I can't . . . breathe, chu!" Franky set him down, "Sorry about that!" Chuu leaned against the table, gasping for breath, "And . . . Don't kiss me, chu!" Franky grinned and slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over, "Just a figure of speech. I like the ladies . . ." "Dagon! You're strong for a human, chu!"

The Headquarters of the World Government- "This is insane! You'll have every noble in the world after your skin!" Gold sat back into his chair and closed his eyes thoughtfully, "We all have to die sometime, at the very least I have to try to better the world before I go." Vice-Admiral Kemshi shook his head in disbelief, "You don't think they'll actually agree, do you? The Sabaody slavers have many friends among the nobility and the World Government. They won't be afraid of any government sanctions." "I'm not talking government sanctions, if they refuse, we invade the entire Sabaody Archipelago and force them to conform to world law. This outrage has gone on long enough. If any nobles refuse to obey the law, they'll be arrested just like anyone else." He stood up and sighed, "But I will need support. I have no doubt that Jimbei-Sama would be happy to finally be rid of this blight, after all, it's his people who've suffered the most." He picked up his phone and dialed his secretary, "Raven, would you please have Ambassador Cona come to my office at once."

To be continued...


	47. Chapter 47

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 47

Good Intentions

The Siren's Call, Stone Town, Stone Island- Franky set the communique on the table in front of his fellow pirates, "Guys, I think it would be a bad idea to rob the Marine payroll, not now, anyway. They're going to need it this week." Luffy picked up the sheet, squinted at the big words, and handed it to Nami,

_By order of the World Government High Command,_

_The government of the Sabaody Archipelago is hereby ordered disbanded,_

_and all slaves (Human, Gyojin or otherwise) are to be liberated (Unharmed) _

_immediately.. The Archipelago is hereby placed under the authority of the_

_Naval Justice Authority and the Gyojin authorities are given full legal _

_discretion to handle affairs concerning their own people. Failure _

_to comply will result in forced annexation by agents of _

_the World Government Military High Command._

_Signed,_

_Amadeus Gold,_

_Senior Chancellor of The World Government_

_and_

_The Hon. Lucius Light,_

_Chief Justice of the World Court_

"What's an annitsnation?" Luffy asked, scratching his head, "Is it like an assassination?" "_Annexation_, it mean's they'll take the whole Archipelago, you brain-dead Anchor-Boy!" Robin hit him upside the head, at great risk to her hand. Zoro picked up the paper and leaned back in his chair, "So they're going to try to end the slave trade. Very brave, very noble . . . Absolutely suicidal." He threw the paper back on the table, "Gold'll be dead in a week. A shame, I'd like to see those animals gone too." Luffy jumped to his feet, "Then let's help 'em get those dogs gone!" "I'd like to help too, chu." Chuu walked over to the table, "If you'll have me."

The _Tatsu_, Stone Beach, Stone Island- Katarina looked at Togorogiri in horror, "Slavery?! I thought that was already illegal." Togorogiri shook his head, "It is, unless you can afford to buy off the authorities. Sabaody is home to some of the richest, most powerful men on this planet, men who see everyone else as less-than human, even their fellow humans. Laws and morality mean nothing to them." "Then they won't go quietly, will they? They won't give up their slaves without a fight . . ." "No." Togorogiri sighed and slid into his chair, "This declaration is likely going to be Gold-Sama's death warrant. Good men rarely get recognition or respect during their own lifetimes, and they usually die badly." Katarina reached over and stroked Togorogiri's bony cheek, "Do you think . . ." She hesitated, "D-do you think, it could start again?" "It?" "The Race Wars." Togorogiri ran a long, slender hand through her hair, "No, these men are incredibly powerful, and some even have private armies, but they don't have the guts to face Gyojin warriors, thank God. If they did, they'd have attacked Gyojin Island and enslaved us all by now, instead of waiting for poor fools to wander into their hands." He took her hand into his, "Besides, there are only a few like that, most humans, most people, despise slavery." He turned at the sound of footsteps and opened the door to find Chuu, "Hey, Pony-Boy. I'm going to Sabaody to help out, chu."

The Sabaody Archipelago- Lord High Governor Cassian Rumbarrel was livid. Most of the town was in turmoil, a general revolt had broken out among the common people, there were rumors of a slave rebellion brewing, and there was a very real possibility of nobles being harmed or killed by the riff-raff. And all because of that thrice-cursed fool Amadeus Gold. For centuries the Archipelago had remained sacrosanct, immune to the petty laws of the World Government, but now that low-caste mongrel was trying to impose his will upon his betters. But he didn't count on the power of the nobles. Rumbarrel called his personal slave, "Assemble my army, we will show this wretch his place . . ."

To be continued...


	48. Chapter 48

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 48

Preparation

Jimbei's Palace, Gyojin Island- Oni bowed respectively as Jimbei motioned him forward with a massive hand, "Ah, good, you're here." He stood, towering over his servant, "I trust you have heard of the World Government's newest proclamation." "Yes, Jimbei-Sama. I hope that Gold-Sama is able to pull it off." Jimbei smiled, "That's why I called you here. I want you to lead a battle school against the Sabaody Archipelago. Your mission is to free any of our people and gain vengeance in whatever way you see fit." His smile turned into a grimace, "And I want you to find those traitorous Gyojin who have been helping the slavers, especially the Macro Pirates." He spat out the name, the three Macro Pirates had once been members of his own pirate gang, before going rogue. "I want you to bring those three to me alive. I want to deal with them personally." Oni nodded, "Yes, Jimbei-Sama." He was truly excited, he'd wanted for years to bring the slavers to their knees. He briefly asked himself why Jimbei-Sama had not acted years ago, but he realized that had he acted, the previous human government would have had their entire fleet raze Gyojin Island to the ground. He stood and ran a hand through his short dreadlocks, "Jimbei-Sama, I believe Arlong would be a valuable ally on this mission, he is one of the greatest of all Gyojin warriors." Jimbei looked at him dubiously, "Do you believe you can control him? Given Arlong's mental state, he might slaughter the slavers, then _all_humans in Sabaody, and then turn on the Marines and our men."

Xelos Salvage Warehouse, Stone Town, Stone Island- Chuu strapped a salvaged cutlass to his belt and looked himself over in a floor length mirror. "Are you sure you don' want a couple of pistols?" Xelos asked, holding an ivory-handled pistol. "No thanks, I have my own gun, chu." He pointed at his massive lips, "I can blast through reinforced bulkheads with my spitting attacks." Togorogiri stood nervously nearby, fingering a dagger, "I wish I could go with you, I really do, but Katarina's going to have the baby any day now . . ." Chuu nodded and smiled, "I know. It's better you don't come, and not just for your family's sake. There's going to be a lot of killing, chu."

The Library, The Headquarters of the World Government- Amadeus Gold sat at a table looking over the laws pertaining to slavery and the legal status of non-humans in the World Government. There was the sound of a scuffle outside, and a man came charging in, holding a pistol. He raised it toward Gold's head, "This is from Rumbarrel-Sama!" Gold threw the book at him, knocking the assassin backwards as pulled the trigger, hitting the ceiling. Before he could stand, the guards were on him, "So, you work for Rumbarrel . . ." The man spit at him, "I'm not sayin' nothing!" "You already did." He waved to the guards, "Show him to his new quarters. Be sure to give him a nice cool cell . . . Nothing but the best for a friend of Rumbarrel." "You're dead Gold, do you hear m, DEAD!" Gold yawned, and picked up his book as the man was dragged away. As soon as everyone had left, he let out a huge gasp, God, that was close! He slumped heavily into his chair, I wasn't made for this kind of life . . . But if I don't do this, who else will? The door opened again and Cona hurried in, "Are you alright?" She asked nervously. "Yes, I'm alright, just shaken." She placed a bony hand on his shoulder, "We'll get through this. Things will get better." "I hope so. I certainly hope so."

The Going Merry, Stone Port, Stone Island- "We can meet up with the Marine fleet at Devil's Reef." Chuu pointed at the reef on the outstretched map, as he was the only one on board who'd actually been there, "All ships passing from the Grand Line have to pass through Devil's Reef, chu." "Well, what are waiting for? Let's kick some noble butt!" Luffy shouted. "I think I'd like that." Everyone turned to see a familiar figure standing in the cabin doorway. "ACE!" Portgus D. Ace grinned widely, "Yep." "Oh God, not _both _of them! The rest of us barely get enough to eat, what with Luffy eating everything, and now we've got Ace's appetite to feed too!" Sanji contemplated jumping over board and drowning himself. Ace stepped forward to say something, then collapsed, snoring. "It's that narcotic thing again." Luffy said. "_Narcolepsy_, not _narcotic_. I swear, I need to buy you a dictionary!" Nami paused for a moment, thinking, "An _audio_ dictionary . . ."

The Sabaody Archipelago- In the chaos that had broken out in the city, nobody noticed the dozens of heavily armed Gyojin pulling themselves onto the docks, "Okay, men," Aku said, "We enter the city, free any slaves we find and try to restore order." He turned to look at Arlong, noting the mad glint in his eyes, "Arlong?" Arlong's face twisted in hate and rage, and his voice was red hot with fury, "Let's show these dogs what happens to humans who enslave our brothers." "Remember, many humans have been enslaved as well. They're not our enemies, just the ones involved in slaving. And our job is to take control and free slaves, any killing will have to be in self-defense or defense of others. Vengeance will come _after_ the trials . . ."

To be continued...


	49. Chapter 49

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 49

Blood

Rumbarrel Palace, Sabaody Archipelago- "Sir!" A breathless servant rushed into Rumbarrel's quarters. "How dare you invade my private quarters! A low-class thing like you . . ." He reached for his gun. "Gyojin! Gyojin soldiers have been reported in the city!" The servant shouted in panic. Rumbarrel's fat jowls fell open, "How dare they, those . . . Fish! A bunch of fish, attacking our city!" He was red with rage and shaking, "Order our men to execute the slaves! We will not be outdone by a school of overgrown fish!"

Outside Barracks 12, Sabaody Archipelago- Arlong swung out, crushing the soldier's rib-cage, "HAH! These fancy humans ain't any tougher than the usual ones!" A group of soldiers raised their weapons to fire on the Gyojin, but Oni hurled a body at them, knocking them to the blood-soaked street, where other Gyojin pounced. Arlong looked around, the town was in chaos, terrified people running in no particular direction, buildings in flames, bodies in the streets . . . "Just like the old days!" "We don't have time for that, bro, we need to hit the slave houses! These fools have cost us enough time!" Oni motioned to the men to follow, as Arlong took one more swipe at a dying soldier.

_The Going Merry_, main deck, Devil's Reef- "AHOY!" Monkey D. Luffy waved a long arm at Admiral Garp, who stood aboard his flagship, "We've come to help!" "So, you're here." Captain Smoker's face emerged over the railing, staring down at the assembled pirates, "A few weeks ago I would have . . ." "Yeah, but this week we're allies!" Franky shouted. Smoker shook his head and turned back to his duty. "I'm sure we can handle this ourselves, but, if you _insist_ on helping, who are we to turn you away." Garp said, trying to avoid any hint of pessimism toward his fleet's chances. "We've just received word that a Gyojin Attack School has already engaged the enemy." He turned toward Chuu, "Arlong is among them. The team is led by his elder brother, Oni." Chuu held tightly to the railing of _The Going Merry. Arlong . . . He won't be happy to see me, after I betrayed him like that. He's already in a bad state, what if the bloodshed drives him over the edge?_

A slave house, Sabaody Archipelago- "This is outrageous! These slaves are valuable commodities! I could make a fortune . . ." The soldiers were unmoved, they worked for Rumbarrel's personal army, not the normal military, "Orders are orders, unless you're questioning the judgement of our infallible nobles?" The slaver shrugged, "I had better be reimbursed!" He mumbled under his breath. The soldiers raised their guns toward the terrified slaves, "Ready, Ai- . . ." _CRACK! _The commander's voice broke off as Oni twisted his head 180 degrees. "_Die_." The others turned to fire, but the Gyojin were too fast, Arlong tore into the small group of soldiers, rending them limb from limb as the others concentrated on freeing the slaves. "Okay, Mar, you stay here and protect these folks, we'll go on and come back for you later." Mar, a burly Stonefish, nodded in agreement as the others rushed off, "Alright men, we split up, two to a team. We have to get to the slave shops, fast! If they're going to kill the slaves . . . We can't let that happen." "When do we take the nobles?" Arlong growled, "In due time brother, in due time . . ."

The Noble Fleet, several miles from the Sabaody Archipelago- The Noble fleet stood guard outside the Archipelago, looking for any attack from the sea. "Why are we sitting here doing nothing while those filthy fish attack our town?" The first mate of the flagship _Imperious_ ask angrily, the captain glared at him, "Do you think that I don't know what's going on? But we have word of two fleets coming, so we must be ready to defend . . ." "SHIPS AHOY!" The crew rushed to battle stations as the captain looked over the approaching enemy, "FISH! Ready the cannons, let's blow this scaley freaks into chum!" The cannons roared as the Gyojin fleet came into range, and was returned in force, the naval battle for the Sabaody Archipelago had begun.

To be continued...


	50. Chapter 50

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 50

Battle

On deck; The _Going Merry_- "So that's why Ussop lies . . ." Chuu tapped his chin thoughtfully, It was a sad story, too be sure, a dead mother and absent, no-good father, a harsh life driving him to make up his own reality, his own truths. Chuu wasn't use to feeling sympathy for others, humans, at least, especially humans who'd done him harm. It was a strange feeling. He looked over at Zoro, who lay stretched out lazily on deck, "So, how did you become a pirate? You used to hunt pirates, chu . . ." "You might say I experienced firsthand that the WG is even more corrupt than the pirates. Besides, I owed Luffy for helping me escape being executed." "Executed?" "I beat up the idiot son of a high-ranking scumbag for attacking a little girl.' Chuu shook his head, "I see what you mean, chu."

Sabaody- Arlong turned and pointed toward a massive ferris wheel, "When we win, everybody rides!" "Even humans?" Oni smiled, then his face turned grim as an army of uniformed men approached, "Crap, looks like we'll have to kill some more people." Arlong grinned, "Just leave it to me, bro." A tall, thin man wearing ridiculously lavish clothes stepped out front, "I suggest you surrender now, there's no way fish scum-like you can defeat a human noble. Bow down, and I may let you die quickly." _Oh no . . ._ _This fool has just bought himself a ticket to hell . . ._ Arlong began to growl, and Oni stepped back, he knew what was about to happen, and even he didn't want to be in his brother's way during a fit of mad rage . . . Arlong rushed forward, several bullets hit him, but his skin was tougher than the designers had ever allowed for, within seconds he was tearing his way through the screaming soldiers. The noble tried to run, but Arlong caught him by neck, "You fool, _you_ think _we're_ inferior to you!" "Unhand me, you filthy, murderous ruffian!" Arlong grinned, but there was only rage, "I'll show you who is truly the superior race . . ." Oni turned his head as Arlong began to devour the hapless human alive.

The _Tatsu_, Boulder Cove, Stone Island- Togorogiri sat on the bed next to his wife and held up a letter, "It's from Cona, my sister Cona, you remember her?" Katarina nodded, "Well, apparently she's fallen in love." "With who?" Togorogiri leaned back, "She just said that he's human and that he's the bravest man she's ever met." Katarina smiled, "Sounds like a keeper. She didn't give you a name?" "No, she just said he works for the WG. Apparently it's a sensitive issue right now, with all of the trouble going on." Katarina thought for a moment, "I've heard a rumor that Gold-Sama is seeing a Gyojin woman, you don't think . . ." "No, it couldn't be him . . . Could it?"

Rumbarrel's palace, Sabaody Archipelago- "They're too strong, we have to evacuate!" Rumbarrel turned and shot the panicked soldier, "I will not tolerate cowardice! We will not retreat, we will not allow these fish to win! I don't care if you have to burn this whole archipelago and everyone on it, we will not let them win!" The other soldiers turned and headed back toward the battle.

On deck, The _Going Merry_- "So, Chuu," Luffy said happily, "I've been wondering, what would happen if a Gyojin ate a Devil's Fruit?" Chuu's eyes widened and he had a look of horror and undisguised disgust, "T-that . . . We . . . It's unthinkable! If a Gyojin ate one of those . . . _Cursed things_, he would be cursed by the sea! It would be a death sentence! What if you couldn't stand the air, chu?!" Luffy looked at him stupidly, "He's trying to say that to Gyojin, the idea of eating a Devil's Fruit is a rejection of the sea, practically blasphemy." Franky tried to explain, "Even the craziest Gyojin would never dream of it." "Oh, sorry," Luffy grinned stupidly, "No, I suppose you didn't . . ." the sounds of cannon fire reached their ears, "I see where almost there, chu. Or I hear it, rather."

The Gyojin Fleet, - Baylog grimaced, it was too easy, the nobles had resources and weaponry far above normal human standards, yet they were falling easily, why? The answer came a few moments later, as the hull of a nearby warship exploded, struck from below. "What the hell was that?!"

Beneath the fleet-The small submarine fired again, blasting another vessel to pieces. "Amazing, gentlemen." The captain said, "That we should catch the Gyojin unaware by attacking from beneath the water rather than the surface." "Of course it worked," A short, fat man standing beside the captain said, "The limited Gyojin intellect would never allow them to imagine such a weapon." The captain frowned, "With respect, Lord Martense, you've never fought Gyojin, they're not fools, there is probably a squad already . . ." The ship shook violently, a hideous scraping sound resounded from outside, "And here they are . . ." "Don't be afraid of them, captain Wasser, I designed this ship to resist such primitive attacks. Though it would be amusing if you would activate the exterior electrical system, we should enjoy a most amusing spectacle, _frying fish _. . ." Captain Wasser pressed a small, yellow button, and the sound of screams could be heard even through the bulkheads. Lord Horatio Martense chuckled, "Ah, the screams of one's enemies, such a wonderful sound." His eyes narrowed as a slender figure approached the viewport, "What in the . . ." The Kisu began sucking in water, expanding like a balloon. "No . . . Shoot him you fool!" A blast of super-pressurized water struck the viewport, making the glass viewport rattle. "It held! Perfect! That glass is designed to withstand the force of a bomb blast, they'll never break it." Martense gloated, "Now, . . ." The Kisu blasted again, causing the glass to rattle once again, as he was joined by two more of his tribe, "Captain, shoot those fools. They're becoming an annoyance." "We don't have weaponry for a close range we can't fry them from here . . ." The trio all expanded, then spit a powerful blast, and several bolts flew from the viewport, sending several small streams of water flowing inside. "NO! This vessel is not designed for high pressure, it's only meant to be used near the surface! Captain, do som-" The glass blew inward after another blast, crushing those nearest to it and allowing the sea entry inside. The stricken vessel slowly sank toward the bottom, carrying the bodies to a watery grave in a ridiculously expensive metal tomb.

To be continued...


	51. Chapter 51

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 51

The Battle is Joined

Sabaody Archipelago- "You didn't have to kill him like that," Oni shouted to be heard over the rising sounds of battle, "You could have just killed him straight off!" Arlong looked at him coldly, the fires of madness dancing in his eyes, "The fool said humans were the superior species. He ordered us to bow down to him! He deserved to suffer!" Oni shuddered, but didn't back down, "No more killing Arlong! Not unless we have to!" Arlong laughed, "Isn't that Rumbarrel's palace?" He pointed toward the massive structure, even now being surrounded by a virtual army of defenders, "Let us deal with him, before we speak of morality!" Even as he spoke , the army pulled back from the gate, a short, incredibly fat man walked out toward them, unarmed, a knowing smirk on his lips. He approached the stunned Gyojin, and stopped inches from them, "I am Lord Crassius Rumbarrel. You fish have caused me much trouble. I want the pleasure of killing you personally, once you scum are out of the way, I will have every Gyojin city and outpost buried beneath a rain of depth charges." Arlong screamed in rage and sent a punch into his face that would have killed an elephant. Rumbarrel slid backwards about a foot, and smiled wider, "There is much you have to learn about your superiors, _slave_." Rumbarrel punch Arlong in the stomach, sending him hurtling backwards about a hundred feet. "Dagon! Devil's Fruit . . ." Oni growled, and drew his cutlass, thrusting it into Rumbarrel's belly. The blade slid in between rolls of fat and snapped, "I'd heard, Oni, that you were more intelligent than your brother, but obviously, that doesn't mean much." Rumbarrel backhanded him, knocking him from his feet. Arlong rushed forward, brandishing a flaming tree, and brought it down on the noble's head. The tree shattered, but Rumbarrel was unfazed, "Your kind, you think mere physical strength can defeat any enemy. You lack the mental capacity to actually plan out an attack. After all, you're only _fish_." Oni stood, glaring at the fat little man who was so terribly powerful. "That's one of many things you don't know about us." Rumbarrel laughed and held his arms out wide, "Then teach me!"

The _Going Merry_- Chuu lept back onto the pirate vessel, "The sub's down. Now let's help take down the fleet, chu." Ace was already fighting, he'd managed to sneak aboard one of the ornate, wooden vessels and was lighting it up, an expensive bonfire indeed. Zoro drew two of his swords and placed the third in teeth, and had Luffy slingshot him onto another vessel, where he became a whirlwind of blades. Franky clenched his fists "Let's get alongside one of 'em this week!"

The Marine Flagship, Main Deck- "It appears that the Gyojin softened them up for us." Admiral Garp said, unfazed by the cannonfire and bullets whistling through the air, but Smoker simply stared out toward the Archipelago, which was thick with heavy smoke, "Admiral, with your leave, I would like to take a skiff and attempt to land at Sabaody, with a small number of men and officer Takeshi, of course. We need to see how much damage has been done, and how we can best help." "Permission granted, but if things seem to dangerous, return here. I don't like losing Marines." "Neither do I, Admiral. Neither do I."

The Headquarters of the World Government, Office of High Commander Amadeus Gold- Gold looked over the reports sent by agents on Sabaody and within the Marine fleet, "It looks as if we're winning, but casualties are high, on both sides, there may be nothing left to rescue once this war ends . . ." "I know that it's terrible," Cona said soothingly, "But taking Sabaody will put a massive dent in the slave trade, if not ending it all together." "You don't understand human, Love. As long as there are humans, there will be slavery. It's been a part of our culture from the very beginning, no law, no war has ever fully stamped it out. We humans have an innate urge to oppress and control each other, to prove our specific group superior by denying others the chance to exercise their own abilities and energies into gaining any more than a lowly, uneducated status as slaves. It's a part of us." Cona sighed, "You forget, My dear, Gyojin are human, we share the same ancestors, or branch has just taken after ancestors during a different stage than yours. Our cultures and appearances may differ, but within we share the same moral failings as humans."

The _Tatsu_, Boulder Cove, Stone Island- Togorogiri awoke with a start to find his wife urgently shaking him, "What's wrong?" He whispered as he lept to his feet, "Is someone here?" "No, Pony Boy, it's time." Togorogiri's eyes widened, and he picked up the phone, dialing doctor Sprague's home while watching his wife, "Hello, doc. Its time." He nodded and hung up, "He'll be here in a few minutes, Kat." He took her hand, "I'd better call your mother as well . . ."

Sabaody Archipelago- Arlong spit out another mouthful of teeth as Oni picked himself up off the ground, again. He was begining to slow down, this human could dish out a lot of punishment, without suffering any injury himself. But it was clearly taking it's toll, Rumbarrel was a spoiled, glutinous noble, not used to lifting a finger for anything. The physical activity of hand-to-hand combat had him shaking and sweating, panting for breath. Oni stumbled over to stand beside Arlong, "I have an idea how to get this blubber ball."

To be continued...


	52. Chapter 52

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 52

Angel

Sabaody Archipelago- _They're still fighting! Curse them!_ Rumbarrel felt nauseous, he'd expected the Gyojin to crumble as soon as they saw they were outmatched, they were natural slaves, after all, easily beaten into submission . . . Weren't they? "It's about time, brother." Oni was panting as well, he'd taken a few hard knocks himself, " You . . . Have a plan?" Rumbarrel laughed scornfully, "A fish with a plan, I must . . . Remember that one for my next . . . Grand feast . . ." "The only feast you'll be going to is in Davey Jones' Locker!" Arlong growled, "Dagon will gnaw your bones." "Don't let him get to you brother, we're not ready yet." Oni warned. The soldiers began to move closer, watching as their lord battled the invaders, ready to jump in at a second's notice.

The _Tatsu_, Boulder Cove, Stone Island- "It's certainly time," Doctor Sprague smiled, "I think this baby's gonna' walk out!" "Just as long as she does it soon!" Katarina moaned, "I don't want to give birth to a teenager . . ."

"It will be alright," Togorogiri said soothingly, "Soon you'll be holding our little girl and you won't feel a thing once you see her face."

_The Going Merry_- Nami shook her head, "Looks like we're winning. I don't like it, it's going to easy." "With the Gyojin fleet, the marines, and The Great Ussop against them, they never had a chance!" Chopper cheered for Ussop, as Robin stuck a finger in her mouth and simulated gagging, "Yeah, The Great Ussop. I bet they're shaking in their boots." "I'm going over," Franky informed everyone, "I can sink a few ships this week with these." He flexed, showing off his massive metal muscles. "Well go on, The Great Ussop will protect us here." Robin rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "Good luck, _we'll_ need it."

The _Imperious_- Captain Chapleau, head of the Noble Fleet, looked out over the sprawling naval battlefield, and was disturbed. The Gyojin and World Government fleets had begun taking his ships apart, while their home base, Sabaody, was clearly in distress, thick smoke was visible over the entire area. To put it simply, things were going badly. He faced a hard choice, he needed all of his ships to defeat the attacking fleet, but Sabaody was clearly in need of military assistance. He took a deep breath, and could smell the smoke in the air. A naval victory would not matter if their nation fell. He turned to his first mate, "Signal three of the battle-ready cruisers and order them back to aid Lord Rumbarrel's ground forces on Sabaody." The officer nodded, "Aye, sir."

Sabaody Archipelago- Rumbarrel felt his legs begining to give out, the madness had gone on long enough. He signaled his men to attack the Gyojin brothers, and sank to the ground, exhausted. "NOW!" Oni and Arlong rushed through the soldiers, picked up the exhausted noble, and ran off as the stunned soldiers stared in disbelief. "Hey! Get back here!"

The _Tatsu_, Boulder Cove, Stone Island- Katarina held her newborn daughter, Angel, close to her chest as Togorogiri looked on in awe, "She's beautiful," he said softly, "Our little angel . . ." Doctor Sprague sat heavily in a nearby chair. The birth had gone far better than he'd expected, hybrid births were notoriously tricky, but this went smoothly. Angel had her mother's green eyes and red hair, and a softer version of her father's Gyojin features. "You were right, Pony-Boy, I feel wonderful now."

Sabaody Archipelago- "Man, this guy's heavy!" "You're just getting weak, brother!" Despite the heavy burden they were carrying, the brothers had easily outpaced their pursuers, and were making good time toward the docks. "Put me down! Filthy animals! You'll suff- "Arlong stuffed a rag in the man's mouth, "Shoulda' brought a bag. Can't we just strangle 'im here? Strangle, drown . . . Does it matter?" "We need him alive, Arlong." "_WHAT?_!" "We need to bring him in for trial. Establish a legal precedent and make an example of him." "_We_ need to, or _Amadeus Gold_ needs to?" Oni grinned, "Both. Our people need to see justice done, and Gold-Sama needs to show that he can enforce the law using the law." "So, what do we do? Find a boat and dump Fat-Boy here in it, then row until we find some friendlies?" "Pretty much." Arlong rolled his eyes, "Lovely. And how will we know which humans are friends and which are loyal to this overgrown pig?" "Look over there." Oni nodded his pointed chin toward a small group of marines pulling into the dock, "Ask and you shall receive."

To be continued...


	53. Chapter 53

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 53

Meeting

The Docks, Sabaody Archipelago- The brothers dropped their outraged burden at the feet of Captain Smoker, "This tub-o'-lard is Rumbarrel. He's all yours, and I'm glad of it!" Oni walked over to a nearby mooring and sank wearily to the ground, "He's heavy as sin, stronger than his smell and bullet-proof, you better hog-tie 'im." Tashigi cut a length of rope from a nearby coil used for holding cargo, "You alright?" Arlong walked over and sat next to his brother, "He's just resting, we've been fighting these fools since dawn." He wasn't about to say anything about being _worn out_, not to a human, anyway. Smoker took out his cigar and pointed toward the smoke billowing across the sky, "You do that?" "No," Oni said, "We don't _burn_ things down, we _break_ 'em down." "Where's the rest of your team?" Smoker asked, "You didn't come alone." Arlong gave him an ugly look, "What do you care, human?" Oni sighed and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "We split up to cover more ground. Fatty here," He pointed at the now bound noble, "Ordered his men to execute all of the slaves, so we needed to cover more ground fast." "Captain," Tashigi said urgently, pointing toward the sea, "We got company." Three battle cruisers were gliding quickly toward the docks. "#! Can't a guy get a moment's peace?"

The Siren's Call, Stone Town, Stone Island- Togorogiri lifted Angel in his boney hands, "Isn't she beautiful!" Xelos grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth, "Yep. She must take after her _mom_." Everyone laughed as Katarina's mother, Helen, took the baby, "She does have her mother's eyes." Angel's green eyes glittered like emeralds, "All the boys better watch out, she's gonna' be a looker!" "MOM!" Katarina shook her head, "She was just born and you're planning for her first date?!" "It's always good to plan ahead."

The Fleet- Ace stretched out lazily on a piece of planking, the only thing keeping him from a watery doom. Several ships were totally engulfed, and the flames would likely spread to a few more. He sat up to admire his handiwork. Most, hopefully all, of the crew were treading water. Despite Ace's pyromaniac tendencies, he had no desire to cause anyone to burn alive. "Need a hand, chu?" Ace turned to the Gyojin, who had suddenly appeared beside his make-shift raft. "Naw, I'm fine. But . . . If you could just push this thing toward the _Going Merry_, I'd be grateful." Chuu took hold of the far edge of the planking and gently pushed it toward the prate ship, "If I were a human who'd eaten a Devil's Fruit, seems like I'd live as far from water as possible, chu." Chuu shivered at the thought, life in a desert, maybe, devoid of the ocean's warm, comforting embrace. "Yeah, that would be the _smart_ thing to do, but nobody ever said we pirates had to be smart." He smiled, "I hear there are land pirates, bandits, highwaymen . . . But land can never match the sea." he laughed, "Look who I'm talking to! You know that a lot better than I do!" "There's an old Gyojin saying, _Life without the sea is death_. I guess some humans are tied to the sea as strongly as we are, chu." Chuu looked over to see Ace laying flat on the planking, snoring. He shrugged and paddled faster toward the _Going Merry_.

The Docks, Sabaody Archipelago- "Hey, what's going on?" One of the marines asked as large shapes began pulling themselves out of the sea and onto the docks. "Reinforcements." Arlong said matter-of-factly. Dozens of Gyojin emerged from the water and began heading toward the group. Several marines fell back, frightened by the sight of so many powerful Gyojin. "Belay that, you idiots!" Smoker roared, "They're our allies, remember!" "Arlong-Sama!" One burly Gyojin burst from the pack and headed toward the brothers, "Kurobi?!" Arlong embraced his former crewman, "I should have known they couldn't keep you from battle!" A horrible screeching sound came from the sea, and all eyes turned to see the lead battleship lifted from the water and scuttled like a toy boat, "What in the world . . . ?" "Reinforcements." Kurobi smiled grimly as the Sea King's massive, horned head broke the surface of the water.

To be continued...


	54. Chapter 54

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 54

Last Stand

The _Imperious_- It was over, that was obvious. The Gyojin had captured Lord Rumbarrel, Sabaody had fallen and the fleet was being torn to pieces by two enemy fleets and a school of Sea Kings. Captain Chapleau shook his head, he turned toward his crew. "Men, I've just received word . . . Sabaody," He sighed deeply, "Sabaody has fallen." The sound of explosions from a nearby ship drowned out the shocked murmuring. "What now, sir?" Chapleau turned toward the opposing fleet, "We have to options, surrender, or die fighting. I intend to die fighting." he clenched his fists, "Anyone who wants to live, I suggest you abandon ship now."

The Gyojin Flagship _Vanguard-_ Baylog raised the eyeglass to a bulging eye and looked out over the billowing smoke at the Noble fleet. "Several ships are running the white flag, and most of their fleet is no longer sea-worthy." He coughed loudly, the smoke was irritating everyone's gills. "I suggest we lay out terms for surrender, I weary of this bloodshed." He turned toward a nearby seaman, "Tell the Howlers to call off the beasts." The Howlers controlled the Sea Kings, calling them to battle and directing their attacks. The sailor rushed to comply.

The Sabaody Archipelago- "There they are!" The soldiers rushed toward the docks and their captured leader, then, almost to a man, stopped dead, "What the hell!? More Gyojin! Retreat!" Arlong eyed the fleeing troops contemptuously as several marines struggled under the weight of Lord Rumbarrel. "Tashigi." Captain Smoker turned toward his right-hand woman, "I want you to take a detachment of men and accompany the Gyojin troops in securing the town." "Yes, sir." As Rumbarrel was deposited onto the small boat, Smoker turned to Oni and Arlong, "What will you do now?" Arlong laughed and threw an arm around Kurobi, "I don't know about the others, but I'm going back to Rumbarrel's palace, raiding his fridge and wine cellar, then sleeping it off in his bed." Rumbarrel, bound and gagged in the skiff, fought back a wave of nausea as he imagined a filthy Gyojin even touching his possessions.

The _Going Merry_- Chuu propped himself against a coil of rope. He was exhausted. Ace lay sprawled gracelessly on deck, snoring peacefully, Chopper stood diligently in the crow's nest, while Ussop hovered near the cannons. Luffy was perched on the masthead, grinning. He didn't see Nami, and the others were fighting aboard other ships. "It looks like it's over." Nami said from behind him, "Everything has started to calm down, but I still don't trust it." Chuu turned slightly and nodded, "I don't trust it either, chu. From what little I've heard of these guys, the nobles treat everyone beneath them as inferior. A lot of people can end up buying into that idea if they're pushed down enough, and will fight to the death without a thought for their 'betters.'" "What makes someone think that they are so superior to other people?" Chuu closed his eyes, "I don't know. I honestly thought we _were_ superior, chu."

Gold's study, the Headquarters of the World Government- "That's good news." Gold said softly, "Contact the fleet and tell them to offer terms." "Yes, sir." The aide bowed then left the room, heading for communications. "What are you going to do to Rumbarrel, since he was captured alive?" Cona asked gently. "That doesn't matter right now. Sabaody is undoubtably in pretty bad shape, we'll have to send in humanitarian supplies, work crews, doctors, not to mention an peacekeeping force . . . Any trials will have to be done after the civilians are cared for." Cona wrapped her arms around him, "You did the right thing. There's no such thing as a clean war, but there are just wars."

The Fleet- "What the Devil is that fool doing?" Garp turned toward his first officer, "It appears that they've decided to go down fighting. I admire that." The _Imperious_ sped headlong toward the combined Gyojin/marine fleets, a kamikaze run. The massive vessel sliced through a smaller marine cruiser, firing in all directions as it set an obvious collision course with the marine flagship.

To be continued...


	55. Chapter 55

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 55

We Won?

The Fleet- The _Imperious_ exploded into a shower of wood and metal as a massive form struck it from below, shattering the hull like glass. A great, spotted head emerged from the sea . . .

The _Going Merry_- Chuu rushed over to the railings, "Momoo!" He laughed, "Hey, Hatchi, where are you?" "Down here." Chuu looked down to see the Taki scaling the hull, using his suckers to hold on. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to cater a birthday party." He smiled and pulled himself aboard, "By the way, Togo and Kat had their baby." Chuu's eyes widened, "WHAT?! And I missed it, Chu!" "They named her Angel." "That's great!" Ace slung an arm around Chuu, "We'll have to stop by and see the little squirt."

Lord Rumbarrel's Private Quarters, Sabaody- Arlong leaned back on Rumbarrel's feather-soft bed and drank an expensive wine straight from the crystal bottle. "You know," He said as Oni picked up a jeweled box and emptied the glittering contents onto the dresser, "For such a tough guy, this fool was pretty soft." Oni grunted, "He's lazy and spoiled. If he took better care of himself, he could have kicked us around a lot more than he did." Arlong laughed, "All that power and no stamina." Kurobi walked into the room, carrying a large tray, "Look what I found!" The tray was packed with meat and cheeses. Arlong picked out a large steak and began gnawing away. "I'm starving!" Oni picked out a leg of lamb, "Now I see why he let himself go to fat, a king's banquet just lying around . . ." Oni smiled, Arlong seemed to be improving, but there was still a long way to go. He began fastening gold and silver rings from the jewel box to his dreadlocks, it wasn't as if Rumbarrel would be using them anymore . . . "Hey, Arlong! I just remembered, we still have to catch the Macro pirates!" Arlong groaned and pulled himself out of bed, "Then let's get to it."

The _Libertus_, Flagship of the Marine Fleet- Admiral Garp smiled, "So, we finally meet the great Rumbarrel-Sama." Rumbarrel spat in contempt, "That's _Lord_ Rumbarrel, I will not be addressed in a mongrel lesser tongue like Japanese." Smoker sighed loudly, "Do we really _have_ to bring him in alive? Can I at least cut out his tongue?" He blew smoke into Rumbarrel's face, causing a coughing fit, "If you lay a dirty hand on me, you inbred, low-class . . ." Garp stuffed a large handkerchief into the man's mouth, "Take him to the brig before one of us loses our patience."

The Headquarters of The World Government, Gold's office- "Gold-Sama?" Amadeus Gold lifted his head from his desk and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, squinting at the aide, "Yes?" "The battle's over, Rumbarrel is in custody and our troops have taken Sabaody." Gold blinked several times, "Did you say, it's over?" "Yes, sir." He sighed, "Of course, it won't really be over until we finish reconstruction. Have the relief ships . . ." "They've already landed, sir." "That's good, I don't want any delays in helping these people." "Yes, sir." The aide bowed politely and left, passing Cona as she walked into the office, "I see you've heard the news." She smiled, "Jimbei-Sama is also sending forces to help in the reconstruction." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "You know," He said, "You are beautiful . . . When things cool down, maybe we can go see that Sabaody Park everyone's talking about."

The _Tatsu_, Boulder Cove, Stone Island- "They won? So quickly?" Togorogiri nodded, "The nobles didn't reckon on the strength of the Gyojin forces, no offense to the marines of course. I mean, they apparently thought we were all just born to be their slaves, and didn't expect a fight." Katarina began rocking Angel in her arms, "I'm glad, hopefully things will get better for everyone in that area of the world." "So do I." He stroked Angel's hair, "I hope Chuu's alright." Katarina said, and Togorogiri laughed, "I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about the poor fools he's fighting!"

To be continued...


	56. Chapter 56

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 56

Aftermath

Sabaody Jail, Sabaody Archipelago- "Traitors!" Arlong was nearing his limit, and Oni and Kurobi readied to restrain him, "Selling your own kind to human trash!" Oni's men had captured the Makro pirates shortly after arriving on Sabaody, saving them the trouble of tracking the pirates down. Arlong, however, was extremely eager to dish out justice to the slavers. "We need them _alive_, Arlong." Oni reminded his brother, "Jimbei-Sama himself wants to deal with these three _personally_." Arlong's eyes glistened with fury, "These trash are _worse_ than humans, selling their own kind." He clenched his fists convulsively, "They deserve to die." Gyaro grinned, "What's the matter, Arlong? Too afraid of Jimbei to . . .?" Arlong's fist shattered a half-dozen iron bars and connected with the Gyojin's jaw with a loud _crack_. Oni and Kurobi jumped forward, grabbing Arlong by the arms and pulling him back, "NO!" Oni struggled to restrain his brother, "We'll see them punished, just not now."

The Siren's Call, Stone Town, Stone Island- "Are you sure we should have Angel in a pub?" Sea Dragon asked quietly, holding her cooing granddaughter. Katarina smiled, "It's not a pub, it's a restaraunt where you can buy liquor. The owners keep an eye out for drunks, don't worry." She straightened Angel's hair, "This is the only restaraunt in town, and it's a good one." Togorogiri's family had begun arriving by the boatload earlier today to see the new baby. Helen smiled, "I'm glad you and Goro could come, despite all of fighting going on." "Actually," Goro said, "We live quite a ways from Sabaody." He paused, "Sadly, Gyojin Island itself is almost literally on Sabaody's door step."

The Post Office, Stone Town- "Everybody's here." Togorogiri spoke into the phone, "I hope you can make it soon." Cona laughed, "Now that things are starting to quiet down, I should be able to come in a few days." Togorogiri grinned mischievously, even though Cona couldn't see it, "And bring that man of yours along, we'd all like to _beat_ . . . I mean _meet_ him." Cona laughed, Togorogiri wouldn't beat anyone without good reason, "He might not be able to come, he's very busy." "Who is he, Gold-Sama himself?" Togorogiri laughed. "How did you know?" Togorogiri started to chuckle, but stopped, "Wait . . . You mean . . ." "Yes, I've been seeing Amadeus, I mean, Gold-Sama for several weeks now. He's a great man." Togorogiri was momentarily speechless, his sister was dating the highest ranking member of the World Government, the man who'd finally had the guts to take a stand against the slavers. "You won't find one much better." He said, "He's welcome in our house anytime."

Sabaody Archipelago- Oni looked around at the destruction, the uprising had been brief and vicious, many buildings lay in ruins, several were still burning. "Collateral damage?' Tashigi stepped up beside Oni. "My troops are still searching, and the wounded being sheltered in the local school, as the fools burnt the hospital." he sighed, "In short, I don't know, but given the destruction, I'd say too many." "One dead civilian is too many." Tashigi said softly, "But there's no way to fight a war without endangering innocent people, no matter what politicians say." She looked around, "Where's your brother?" "Sleeping, the lucky fish. I still have business to attend to." Tashigi looked sharply at the much taller Gyojin, "Are you sure it's wise to let him out of your sight? With_ his_ history?" Oni looked down at the woman, "Don't worry about that, he's too tired to do anything, we all are. _We_ got here _first_, remember?" He rubbed his forehead in exasperation, "Sorry, I'm just tired, the last thing we need now is to fight amongst each other." Tashigi nodded in agreement. Racial tensions were already strained, and some in the marines were grumbling about working with Gyojin troops, not to mention the opposition Gold-Sama was facing from certain members of the government. She had no idea how the Gyojin felt about it, but she'd heard anti-human sentiments were strong. Perhaps, human and Gyojin fighting human slavers side by side to protect both their peoples would help relations somewhat.

To be continued...


	57. Chapter 57

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 57

The Galley of _The Going Merry_- "How do you fit so much food on such a tiny ship?" Hatchi shook his head in amazement as Sanji pulled what looked to be a whole cow toward the massive oven. "We all sleep on hammocks in one room, everything else is full of food." Sanji replied as he kicked the meat into the open oven, "Luffy eats more in one day than we used to cook at the _Baratie_ in a week!" A loud grumbling sound filled the room, and both Sanji and Hatchi turned to see two bleary-eyed brothers standing in the doorway. "Is it done yet? I'm starving!" Luffy whined. "I just put it in!" Sanji shouted. Ace suddenly collapsed, snoring loudly and shocking Hatchi. Luffy pointed at his narcoleptic brother, "See, he's so weak from hunger he's passed out!" Sanji slapped his forehead in annoyance, "You're lucky you're so stretchy, otherwise your stomach would explode!" Luffy crossed his arms and sat cross-legged on the floor, "I'll wait here." "You'll wait on deck like everyone else!" Sanji picked up a frying pan and flung it at the pirate, who rushed from the room. Hatchi gaped at the cook, "Wow, if I'd talked to Arlong like that, he'd have torn my tentacles off!" Sanji nodded, "We're not you're average pirate crew." The Taki-Gyojin bent over and picked up the sleeping Ace, "I'll just take him on deck, I think he needs some fresh air."

The Headquarters of The World Government- Amadeus Gold sat at his desk, looking over reports detailing the damage inflicted by the Battle of Sabaody, as it was now called. It was a bloody mess, a necessity, a cruel necessity, but a necessity nonetheless. The slave trade had to be crushed, Sabaody's government had refused, and there was no other way. He paused and rubbed his eyes, the usually lazy politician had been having a great deal of trouble sleeping, or even relaxing. It's not easy to declare war, knowing that lives will be lost on both sides, no matter who wins._ No one ever wins a war, some only suffer less than others._ He looked up as Cona entered the room, "Finally, a little ray of sunshine." He smiled as Cona sat next to him and smiled, "You know what you need?" "A vacation." Cona laughed, "How did you know? I know just the place for a vacation." Gold nodded, "Stone Island?" Cona chuckled, "You are reading my mind!" "No, I just know that your brother's wife just had a baby, and they live on Stone Island." "Well, what do you say?" Gold shook his head, "I can't, I have responsibilities . . ." "You can delegate responsibility," Cona placed a bony hand over Gold's, "God knows you deserve a vacation."

The Lounge of Rumbarrel's Mansion, Sabaody Archipelago- Oni stretched out on a humongous, incredibly soft couch. _Rumbarrel is a runt, why does he have a couch big enough for someone taller than me?_ Oni asked himself, then decided it didn't matter, the rich are strange, buying so many things they don't need and don't use. He yawned loudly settled into the feather-soft satin, he was exhausted. Things were finally under control in Sabaody, between the Gyojin troops and the marines, the tiny archipelago was thoroughly searched for outlaws and slaves, the former being remanded to the local prison, the latter being freed. He closed his eyes, thinking about the fact that Sabaody was actually set atop a grove of massive, aquatic trees. An odd place to build a city . . . He finally drifted off to sleep, smiling.

Sabaody Archipelago- Arlong and Kurobi climbed over the piles of smoking rubble littering the streets, watching as numerous marines and Gyojin worked at moving debris and carrying food and supplies to the shelters set up for affected civilians. A small woman with glasses turned toward the Gyojin, "I hadn't expected to see you, Arlong." Tashigi frowned, and Arlong scowled, "Do you think I would sit by and wait as my brethren were fighting to free our people from slavery?" "I don't trust you, Arlong," Tashigi replied calmly, "I've seen what you did at Gosa." She looked around, "How much of this carnage was your doing?" Arlong's eyes narrowed, "Careful, woman, there's little here to stop me should I take offense." "I like your brother better." Arlong grinned, "Most people do. He's the charming brother, I'm the evil brother." He laughed loudly, _This woman has guts!_ "Very little of this carnage was my doing. Rumbarrel ordered it done." Tashigi nodded, "For some crazy reason, I believe you."

To be continued...


	58. Chapter 58

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 58

Goals

The World Court, Secure Holding Cell 3- Amadeus Gold looked over the portly prisoner, "So, you're Cassian Rumbarrel. I've only known you from the assassins you've sent after me." Rumbarrel glared at Gold, "You should have minded your own business. Everything was perfect before you came along." "Everything was perfect for you, but everyone else was suffering. You're not the center of the universe, and you're not more important than anyone else." He turned to go, "I'll see you at the trial." "Don't think you're safe, Gold," Rumbarrel snarled, "Even from here I have power. My men will find you. You'll regret this." Gold shrugged at the threat, "Maybe they will, but that won't help you." As Gold walked out, Rumbarrel's shouting followed him, "YOU'RE DEAD, GOLD! DO YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!"

Cona walked over and slid her arm around Gold, "He's bluffing. He's full of more hot-air than a pufferfish." Gold smiled, "So, what do you say we go off to see this Stone Island? I could use some peace and quiet. Besides," He sighed, "I need to visit Sabaody, encourage the troops, make sure everything's okay." Cona shook her head, "You work too hard." Gold laughed, "My father always said I was the laziest man he'd ever met!" "We'll he didn't know you like I know you . . ."

_The Tatsu_, Boulder Cove, Stone Island- Togorogiri winced as Angel screamed loudly into his ears, "Okay, okay! I'm here!" It was almost midnight, but babies know no clocks, unless they purposely wait until the parents are trying to sleep to scream for attention. He held the baby close to his bony chest and began singing softly, it was an old Tatsu-Jin love song. Angel cooed and smiled and began to quiet down, snuggling against her father's chest. _With lungs like these, she'll be a great singer._ Togorogiri thought to himself.

_The Going Merry_- Chuu lay stretched out on the deck, his hands laced behind his head, looking at the stars. It was still a day from Stone Island, the _Going Merry_ had lingered a while, the crew helping out the relief efforts. He found himself wondering what Togorogiri's child looked like. _Arlong always said half-breeds gained the least desirable traits of both species, but Arlong had been wrong on may things, hadn't he? I was wrong too, I shared his views, in some way I still do. Someone once said that everyone has some prejudice, it's just some people choose to fight it, while others embrace it. Is that true?_ He turned to look at the human sleeping a few feet away against a coil of rope. Portgas D. Ace. The one who could create fire with a thought. Chuu shivered a bit, _Fire_. He didn't fear much, but Gyojin naturally disliked flame, and after his painful 'incident' at Kokayashi, he feared it even more than most. Still, he rather liked the man, he wasn't as brainless as his brother, but seemed reasonably intelligent and friendly. "Ace?' Ace stirred slightly, "Whaaaat...?" He sat up sleepily. "Why do you work for Whitebeard? You have the power to be a captain yourself, chu." Ace yawned, "I don't care about power, I just love being a pirate, and Whitebeard is a great captain. A captain has to work too hard, and make a lot of decisions." He laughed "In short, I'm lazy!" Chuu grinned, "What do you think of Luffy and his goals, chu? King of the Pirates and all that?" Ace smiled, "He'll probably do it, he's too stupid to give up!" He yawned again, "What are your goals, your ambitions, Chuu?" Chuu closed his eyes for a moment, _What do I want to do with my life? I was always content with what I was, but now . . . I enjoy working on The Harvester, but is that all I want in life?_ "I don't know." Chuu said simply. He turned slightly, and saw that Ace was once again asleep . . .

Gyojin Island, Jimbei's Palace- Jimbei's calm, measured voice did little to mask his contempt for the three prisoners, "How can our people advance in this world, if we continue to enslave each other?" He didn't care if humans, or Gyojin for that matter, enslaved humans, but Gyojin were something special, not made to be slaves. He sighed and took a deep drink of wine, "You have disgraced our people in the eyes of the humans, made us into slaves for _them_." He glared at Macro, who shrunk back slightly, "We are better than that." He scratched his chin, he'd heard wrenching testimony from various Gyojin who'd been captured and sold into slavery by the Macro pirates, and he knew what the people would want in exchange. And having the people on his side was an essential part of keeping his position. There would be no leniency here, even if he was inclined, which he wasn't, "I sentence you, Macro, Gyaoro and Tansui, to be landed." _Landed_, for a Gyojin there was no worse fate, to be taken far inland and abandoned, with little hope of ever setting eyes upon the sea again. His guards dragged the three condemned pirates, begging and pleading, from Jimbei's sight as the watching crowd began to cheer and applaud his decision. His decision to spare Arlong had gained a great deal of criticism from his opponents, but this would shut them up, for now, at least. He leaned back and took another drink, then smiled.

To be continued...


	59. Chapter 59

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 59

And Now . . . ?

The Gyojin Diplomatic Cruiser _Wave Walker_- Amadeus Gold stood on deck, staring out over the sea, toward the sunset. "I wonder how bad the damage at Sabaody really is . . ." "You know how people are, they love to exaggerate," Cona said cheerily, "Especially those with political motives." Gold didn't find that revelation particularly comforting, but he said nothing, as he knew she meant well. "Let's hope you're right." He sighed softly, "I think it would perhaps be best if we only briefly visit Stone Island, move on to Sabaody, then return to spend a little more time with your family." Cona nodded, "You're right. The people in Sabaody need encouragement, they need to know that the government hasn't abandoned them or written them off because of the war." She took his hand, "That's what we're doing, showing them they're not forgotten."

The _Tatsu_, Boulder Cove, Stone Island- "OUCH!" Angel's chubby hand clenched around Ussop's nose, and everyone broke out laughing. "She probably thinks that's your mouth!" Ussop glanced at Togorogiri and Chuu's trunk-like mouths, they _were_ similar in size, "I guess you lied a few too many times, eh? Next you'll be growing donkey ears!" Ussop crossed his arms grumpily, "I'll have you know my nose comes from a long and distinguished line of noses! My great-great-great-great grandfather was the famous pirate Needle-Nose Nate!" "Wow!" Togorogiri shook his head, "That was before the Race Wars!" Ussop jabbed a thumb toward his chest, "And I'm following in his footsteps!" "Right to the gallows, no doubt." Katarina said gloomily, "That's where most pirates end up." The somber mood that followed was broken by a loud crashing sound. Everyone turned to see Ace sprawled on the floor, fast asleep. Katarina grinned and stroked Angel's hair, "Now why can't you sleep like that?"

Rumbarrel's Palace, Main Reception Chamber, Sabaody Archipelago- Everyone knew it would happen eventually. "Sabaody lies within Gyojin territory, within a mile of Gyojin island itself. It belongs to _us_." Smoker shook his head at Jimbei's envoy, "The Treaty of the Islands ceded Sabaody to humanity, we . . ." "Didn't _want_ to try to kick out the wealthy and powerful humans who lived here. Typical _human_ behavior." The envoy finished quickly. He was a small, arrogant and beautifully colored Angelfish. He was also totally insufferable . . . Smoker's eyes narrowed, "If you think . . ." Oni stepped between them with his hands raised, "We've been at peace for almost two hundred years. We just fought a great battle together to free members of both of our species from slavery, and now we want to blow it over a land dispute?" He shook his head, "If we want to fight over legal claim to Sabaody, we should do it legally, through diplomacy and negotiation. And," He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, "We really should_ ask_ the _people_ of Sabaody what they want before we start making any more decisions for them." The envoy glared at Oni, but said nothing. Smoker nodded, "Good idea. We'll hold an election, once the humanitarian issues are resolved." The envoy snorted, "_Human_itarian. Your kind are so arrogant." Oni shook his head and ran a hand through his short dreads, " Their language was well established before we came along, it's nothing to get upset about. There are far worse things in this world to worry about than words."

To be continued...


	60. Chapter 60

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 60

Family Reunion

Boulder Cove, Stone Island- "So this is it . . ." Gold shielded his eyes slightly from the bright morning sun as he looked over the _Tatsu_. Cona smiled, "Yes. So lets go meet everyone." Gold stepped aside to avoid tripping over a large arthropod skittering across the rocks, "Strange pets your brother has . . ." Cona laughed, "He's always been weird." They walked up onto the deck of the _Tatsu_ and stepped up to the door. Cona knocked, and they heard someone walking to the door. "Yes?" Togorogiri poked his slender snout out, "Cona?!" He rushed out and embraced his sister, "Come in, come in!" He grinned and turned to Gold, "You must be Gold-Sama!" He shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot of good things about you!" "Uh . . . Nice to meet you." Gold smiled as Togorogiri pulled the pair into the _Tatsu_.

Sabaody Archipelago- Arlong, Oni and Kurobi stood on the veranda of Rumbarrel's mansion and looked out over the city below. Rumbarrel (Or his ancestors, more likely) had built the mansion atop the highest point of the archipelago, which meant the highest tree in the massive grove that made up Sabaody's land mass. The city itself was being rebuilt surprisingly quickly, and spirits were high now that those corrupt officials were imprisoned and the Marines had taken temporary control in behalf of the World Government. "I hear you really endeared yourself to that stuffy little envoy from Jimbei-Sama." Arlong grinned, turning to his brother. "Like you, brother, I can't bear fools. Conditions are too delicate right now to let some loud-mouthed bureaucrat stir up trouble." "You'd best be careful," Arlong smiled, "The problem with bureaucrats and politicians is they are in charge." Kurobi leaned forward and looked out at the workers, "Look at that... They're working together...." The brothers looked out to see a number of human and Gyojin residents helping each other with rebuilding the city, "Looks like what Chuu was talking about on Stone Island, our species working together and trying to live together." Arlong remained thoughtfully silent.

Main Cabin, The _Tatsu_- Cona held Angel close, cooing, "She's beautiful! She _obviously_ takes after her mother!" Togorogiri snorted and Katarina laughed. Gold smiled and looked over the wall covered in navigational tools, "You have a very nice collection." Togorogiri grinned, "Thank you. That's only part of it though, the _main_ collection is in the hold. Would you like to see?" "Looks like we've lost our men . . ." Katarina sighed playfully as the two went down toward the hold. "So, what's Gold-Sama like?" Cona cradled the baby and sat down, "He's a good man, a little hard on himself. He's also incredibly brave, not many politicians would risk their careers fighting a war to free slaves." Katarina nodded, "I think you've found the rarest creature in the world, an honest politician!"

Chuu's House, Stone Island- Franky smiled, "So, you've actually met Jimbei-Sama? Tom mentioned him sometimes, but he never said much about him...." The two men were in the midst of an arm-wrestling match, Franky's mechanical muscles against Chuu's Gyojin might. "I've met him, chu. He's three times Arlong's size . . ." Chuu gasped in surprise as his arm was forced closer to the table, "Are you hiding engines in there, chu?" Franky laughed, "Not to late to give up . . ." Chuu growled, "I'd sooner break my arm than give up, chu!" Chuu began to gain a little more ground...

The Docks, Stone Town, Stone Island- "Hey, you!" Gold and Cona turned to see a strange looking boy in a straw hat rushing towards them, "You're Gold, right?" Amadeus Gold nodded, "Why did you pardon me?! How can I become King of the Pirates if I'm not wanted?!" Gold blinked, "And you are . . ." "Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates!" Gold shook his head, "I remember you now, you're the one who defeated Arlong. You're a hero! Why in the world would you want to be a hunted outlaw?" Luffy huffed in aggravation, "I just told you! Were you even listening? I want to be King of the Pirates, and I can't be a pirate at all if I'm not wanted!" Gold turned to Cona, "It appears this young man wants to be an outlaw." he turned to Luffy, "Why not become a respectable sailor instead?" "Because if I'm a respectable sailor I can't be King of the Pirates!" Cona laughed, "He's got you there." Gold sighed, "Young people today, no reasoning with them. Okay, _pirate_, your pardon is revoked. Have fun being hunted down like a dog." Luffy grinned impossibly wide and jumped for joy, "YES!"

To be continued...


	61. Chapter 61

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 61

Leaving Stone Town

Stone Town, Stone Island- Amadeus Gold cast a jealous glance toward the young man sleeping beneath a nearby tree, "You know, Cona, in a way, I miss my days as a nameless bureaucrat with no real responsibility. Back then, if I screwed something up, who cared? Nobody got hurt if I slept through a days work..." Cona smiled and took his arm in hers, "You know you like helping people. That's one of the things I like about you."

Sabaody Archipelago- Oni put a friendly arm around Arlong's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go see that famous amusement park..." The park was a wonderland of lights and bubbles, fortunately, it had remained unscathed during the brief conflict, despite attempts by certain elements to prevent it's falling into Gyojin hands. The brothers and Kurobi walked over to the main attraction, the Bubble Wheel. It was said to be every Gyojin's dream to ride the Bubble Wheel, and the rulers of Sabaody had used that to their advantage, capturing would be riders for the slave trade. There were already a large number of people, Gyojin and human, riding the Wheel, but there was still room for the three Gyojin to climb aboard. As they rode up high over the city, Arlong actually felt a slight pang of sadness at the destruction visible from his vantage point, such a waste...

The World Government Maximum Security Prison- "If they do decide to execute that butterball, how would they do it? He's almost invulnerable!" The guard shook his head, and his friend nodded, "Hanging _might_ work... But the surest way I can think of is to dump him in the ocean... Them Devil's Fruit guys sink like stones. Remember old "Stoneman"? "Yeah, that Mihawk guy cut the decking right out from under him... Not that he didn't have it coming, sinking a ship full of fellow marines..."

Special Security Cell 3- Lord Cassian Rumbarrel brooded on his ignominious fate, captured by fish-scum, imprisoned by fools, forced to eat slop and sleep on a miserable joke of a bed. Surrounded by miserable cretins unfit to breath the same air as a noble! The Rumbarrel family had ruled Sabaody since before the Race Wars, and now it was overrun by fish and peasants! His ancestor, Lord Caspian Rumbarrel, had been one of the founders of the first settlement on Sabaody. He cursed and slammed his fist against the wall, despite his super strength, it had no effect on the cell designed to hold just such prisoners. _If I ever get my hands on that illegitimate peasant dog Gold, I'll rip his guts out..._

Stone Town Harbor, Stone Island- It was almost time for the _Wave Walker_ to shove off, and everyone had come to see the visitors off. Togorogiri hugged his sister, "Come back and visit us soon." He shook Gold's hand, "I suppose you're acceptable for my sister, but I'm keeping my eye on you!" The men laughed and slapped each other on the back. "Come visit us sometime," Gold grinned, "I think you'd love our Nautical Museum..." "I think I would..." Togorogiri agreed. Cona kissed Angela on the forehead, "I'll call you guys once we get back..." "Thanks for reversing the pardon!" Luffy offered Gold his hand, but Gold, having just seen the pirate remove said hand's fingers from his nose, took the other hand, "You're welcome, young man. I suppose you want me to preside over your execution as well?" Luffy laughed, "Only if you can catch me!"

To be continued...


	62. Chapter 62

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 62

Timeskip- 6 Months

The World Court- "Cassian Alastair Rumbarrel, you have been found guilty of murder, attempted murder, kidnaping, facilitating slavery, illegally assembling a private army and high treason. Do you have anything to say before I pass sentence?" Rumbarrel stood defiant, "I will not plead for mercy from low-bred dogs, nor will I apologize for my actions. My status gives me the right to take what belongs to me wherever I find, regardless if some simple-minded pariah thinks it his own, or what any misguided laws say." The Chief Justice of the World Court, the Honorable Lucius Light, sighed, "Very well. Cassian Alastair Rumbarrel, I sentence you to five-hundred and forty terms of natural life, to be served at the Maximum security prison at Borea, at the arctic circle." The vast majority of spectators, human and Gyojin alike, stood, clapped and cheered. Rumbarrel snarled, "You win today, but I will never be truly beaten. You condemn me for believing in my natural superiority, but," He looked over the crowd, "I'd wager, every last one of you believes the same thing about yourselves," He turned to the judge, "even you." The judge shook his head, "You're a slaver and a killer, that's why you're being sentenced today, your bigotry is merely an annoying footnote, not a crime. Take him away." Amadeus Gold watched as his enemy was led from the courtroom toward his holding cell, "I was expecting a death sentence." Gold said softly, "I suppose that I am a less merciful man than judge Light."

The Siren's Call, Stone Town, Stone Island- A cheer rose up in the tavern/restaurant as the sentence was relayed over the phone. Angel giggled and waved her chubby little arms happily, why not, everyone else was happy... Togorogiri gave a relieved whistle, "Glad that's finally over." He lifted Angel up to eye-level from where she'd been resting, on his lap, "Now we can go enjoy Sabaody whenever we want " Chuu leaned back and closed his eyes, "I wonder what Arlong is doing now, chu?"

Oni's house, Gyojin Island- Arlong closed his eyes and leaned back in his wicker chair, "You know, Oni," He said softly, "I'm bored. Piracy gave me a life of excitement, adventure. Even if the humans were no real threat, fighting them was exhilarating. Here, I have little to do but sit around with my memories. I feel like an old man, waiting to die." "It's not that bad," Oni said encouragingly, "There are things we can do for excitement, hunting dangerous sea monsters, for one. That should satisfy the ole' predatory instincts for a while." "Maybe... But it's not the same, sea monsters have no real cunning, they don't plan or make strategy. It takes courage and skill to fight sea beasts, but not much thinking." Oni sighed, "Jimbei-Sama still runs the Gyojin piracy racket, he might be convinced to allow you to join on, but not as a captain. I'd rather you try something else, first." He ran his fingers through his dreadlocks. "You could always..."

Jimbei's Palace, Gyojin Island- "I suppose this is 'payback' for our leniency with Arlong." Jimbei rubbed his forehead with a huge, webbed hand, "Still, Rumbarrel also enslaved his own kind, not just Gyojin... Perhaps the human courts are normally more lenient than ours, at least with their own kind." Tomo nodded, "You are most certainly right, Jimbei-Sama." Jimbei sighed, "Would you, or anyone, dare tell me if I were wrong?" Tomo shrugged, "I doubt it, Jimbei-Sama..."

To be continued...


	63. Chapter 63

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 63

Ideas

Oni's House, Gyojin Island-

Arlong hadn't laughed so hard in years, "By Great Cthulhu's Claws, you're crazy " Oni smiled, "Think about it. The thrill of the hunt, dangerous and cunning prey..." "I, Arlong, a _bounty hunter_? " Arlong roared with laughter, "Talk about irony I..." He scratched his pointed chin, " There's still a bounty on that Rubber Boy..." Oni groaned, "Not him again. Arlong, little brother, he's bad news. I'm not gonna' let you risk going cra... _getting sick_ again..." Arlong frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right, but it's still tempting. After all, a shark can dream..." Oni laughed, "You, me and Kurobi, hunting down the worst of the worst and getting _paid_ for it It's a great idea "

The _Harvester_, Open Sea en route to Sabaody-

Katarina leaned against the railing and stared out over the open sea as Togorogiri played a slender flute, sending soft, sweet music out over the waves. "Pony-Boy?" Togorogiri looked at his wife, "Yes?' "Why is that every Gyojin wants to visit the bubble wheel at least once in their lives? So much so that many risked slavery or death to do so?" Togorogiri scratched his head thoughtfully, " Honestly, I'm not sure, it's just... It's something that _draws _us. Even if we see the hook, we still want to bite... _Like a moth to a flame_, I guess you'd say." Katarina smiled sadly, "The perfect bait..." The tatsu smiled as broadly as his tiny mouth would allow, "We don't have to worry about that anymore " Katarina nodded "I hope so. I better go relieve Jensen of baby duty..." As Katarina went below, Chuu came on deck, "Conger and Van have a running bet about how many hours we'll have to wait in line... Every Gyojin and his grandmother will be there. Chu." The lanky tatsu stood up and ran a hand through his bright orange hair, "Maybe not, most of the nearby Gyojin live on Gyojin island, they're right there, maybe most have already gone several times..." Chuu leaned back against a crate and crossed his arms over his chest, "Maybe... It doesn't matter, though, every line must end eventually, right? Chu." Togorogiri stretched lazily, "I wonder if we'll see Arlong there..." Chuu paled slightly, but his expression remained indifferent, "You never know, especially with Arlong. He's about as predictable as a tsunami. Chu." He sighed, "It's too bad Dr. Sprague couldn't come... He could use the vacation. Chu."

Sabaody Harbor, Sabaody Archipelago-

"Hey " Hatchi waved his arms happily, "How've you been?" Kurobi jumped down to the dock from the deck of the his new ship, The _Sea Snake_, "Jimbei-Sama had us raiding shipping along the Grand Line. A lot of treasure, but the humans have really been stepping up security . Gold-Sama's not as soft as we originally thought..." Hatchi shrugged, "You could always go straight..." The grey-skinned Gyojin laughed softly, "And do what? Teach karate to a bunch of brats?" "Why not?" Hatchi shook his head, "Wait a minute Why don't you come work with me at the Doskoi Panda? Remember, when we were kids, before Arlong, me, you and Chuu wanted to run a taki stand... I can use some help running the place " Kurobi paused thoughtfully, "Maybe, you never did have much skill at numbers."

Marine Vessel _Ascendant_, Open Sea-

Amadeus Gold lay against a coil of rope on deck, staring up at the clear blue sky. "See anything interesting?" Cona eased her tall, skinny frame down next to the lazy politician. Gold nodded slightly, "A beautiful woman." He smiled teasingly, " Now get out of the way, you're blocking my view." Cona laughed loudly, "The view isn't much from my point of view either." The Gyojin diplomat mock-pouted, "I pity our children." Gold sighed., "_Children_? Do you know something I don't?" "I doubt it. I was educated in law, not medicine." Cona reached over and stroked his cheek with a long, bony hand "And they say all those terrible things about lawyers." Gold smiled, "They're true, every last one of them."

Sabaody, Town Square- "Arlong will die if he sees this, chu." Chuu laughed loudly as he stared up at the statue being constructed to commemorate the liberation of Sabaody. The monument was a tall, multi-tiered pyramid bearing a variety of smaller statues in heroic poses, both Arlong and Oni were immortalized on the second tier... "Imagine, Arlong, a _hero_..." Togorogiri gave a disbelieving whistle, "The world has truly turned upside down. I wonder what your old friend Nami would say about Arlong being a 'Great Liberator'..." Chuu snorted, "Knowing Nami, nothing fit to say around children. Chu." He sighed, "Not that I blame her. Those people really suffered because of us. Chu." "That was the past," Katarina shifted Angel in her arms, "The past can't be changed, only the future." "OH MY GOD " Van shouted from the other side of the monument, "Look at that " "Well, would you imagine that..." Tier four of the opposite side depicted an aquatic battle between Gyojin forces and a stylized submarine, and among the fighters were several kisu, one wearing a familiar striped shirt. "Well, Mr. Hero?' Chu examined the small statue closely, "I really need to buy some new clothes. Chu."

To be continued...


	64. Chapter 64

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 64

Bubble Wheel

The Bubble Wheel, Sabaody Park- Chuu was impressed. It wasn't just the sublime thrill of finally riding the famous Bubble Wheel, it was also seeing how quickly the archipelago had rebounded. From his vantage point, he had an excellent view of the city. When he'd left almost a year earlier, Sabaody had been in smoking ruins, now it was a gleaming village of cobbled stones and gabled roofs. Children played in streets that had been stained with blood, businesses thrived in rebuilt buildings. He had to give them credit, humans are a resilient lot...

The _Ascendant_, Sabaody Harbor- Cona lept onto the pier, then turned to lift Gold out of the boat. "You really need to get some exercise..." Gold shook his head, "They say exercise never killed anyone, but I don't want to push my luck." Cona laughed softly, "Only a politician or a heir to a fortune could afford to be so lazy." Gold smiled, "Luckily, I'm both." The Gyojin took the human by the arm, Let's go, the Bubble Wheel waits for no one!"

Sabaody Park, Front Gate- Oni shaded his eyes and looked up at the massive Bubble Wheel, "I see some familiar faces up there, little brother: Chuu, Togorogiri..." Arlong tapped his saw-like snout absently, "I'm not surprised, no Gyojin can resist the call of the Bubble Wheel, not even a human-lover like Togorogiri." He glanced at the line, "I wonder if you won't die of old age before we reach it, though..." Oni laughed and shook his head, dreadlocks flailing, and threw an arm over his brother's shoulders, "I'll risk it!"

The Bubble Wheel- Togorogiri stepped down from the wheel, and took Angel into his arms. "So, what did you think?" Angel grinned and flailed her arms, "Again! Again!" Katarina laughed, "Not now, baby, there are a lot of other people who want to ride too." Chuu stepped down behind her, mock pouting, "But I want to go again too, chu!" They all burst out laughing as they cleared the ramp for the next riders. "Well, well, well..." Oni smiled and stepped forward, "How are you guys doing?"

The Blue Whale restaurant, Sabaody- After running into his sister, Cona, and her fiancee Amadeus Gold, Togorogiri took the group out to dinner. Amadeus sat as far as possible from Arlong, not particularly trusting the vicious former' pirate. "After that," Cona was saying, "The governors all became a lot more tolerant of Gyojin... I'm afraid that many, though, are only looking to gain favor with Amadeus rather than simply doing good for good's sake." Arlong laughed loudly, "If you're expecting a politician to do good for good's sake, you're gonna be disappointed!"  
Togorogiri sipped his clam soup softly, "Present company excepted, _right_?" He gave Gold a friendly punch on the arm, nearly knocking the politician from his chair. "Politics is a cut-throat business, sometimes literally," Gold shrugged, "When my political enemies hear that I was eating lunch with pirates..._ Former_ pirates," he raised an eyebrow, "You _are _former pirates, aren't you?" Arlong just laughed, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth...

To be continued...


	65. Chapter 65

GyoJin Pride

Chapter 65

_Treasure_

Main Street, Stone Town, Stone Island-

Chuu had seen the man before, of course, pirates tended to meet, whether in battle or council, and few humans were as memorable as this one. Tall, lean, almost skinny, with dark skin, black hair and darker eyes set deep in his gaunt face. His gray jacket and pants contrasted greatly against his dark skin, black shirt and shoes and the twin crimson serpents that writhed across his slender back. 'Demon Man' Gin, former Battle Commander for the late Don Krieg and current captain of the aptly named _'DEMON MAN'_. The man radiated authority and power. Krieg had always struck Chuu as a coward, hiding within his near-indestructible armor, relying upon fancy weaponry to protect and empower him, but not Gin. The man had a... _presence_, the slightest whisper sent his men scurrying to obey. He was truly a human to be feared. Chuu had heard tales both heroic and horrific of the man's exploits. His flag bore a skull and crossed tonfu, his brutal weapons of choice. Fortunately, the Demon Man and his crew had come for supplies, not to raid or pillage, not that Stone Town's 'wealth' would be worth the effort. Besides, it was neutral territory, at times pirates, bounty hunters and marines could be seen drinking together at _The Siren's Call_.

Gin looked at Chuu, his eyes seeming even more sunken due to the deep, dark circles ringing them. "You're one of Arlong's men, aren't you?" Chuu nodded slightly, rubbing self-consciously at the Mark of Arlong tattooed onto his arm, "Arlong's crew is no more, we all went our separate ways. I'm no longer a pirate, just a simple salvage diver. Chu." Gin smiled, "Good luck, then. There is much treasure to be gathered from beneath the sea," he grinned wolfishly, "So that we pirates may steal it later." he paused, "From the treasury ships, of course, raiding salvage ships is as good as throwing treasure back into the sea... No one would salvage under constant threat of piracy." Chuu shrugged, "Can't trust the marines either, they tried to screw us over once. Chu. Ol' 'Stoneman' Perry was going to take our salvage and kill us all if Mihawk hadn't arrived." Gin shuddered slightly at the name, remembering his own encounter with the swordsman.. Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk had destroyed most of Krieg's 'invincible' armada with nothing but a single sword. If not for the fortuitous intervention of a typhoon, not a man of them would have survived. Chuu saw the shudder, but ignored it, every man had his fears, and Mihawk was definitely a worthy nightmare. Gin steadied himself in the blink of an eye, then rubbed his stubbled chin thoughtfully, "I heard something about that, a marine vessel sinking in an 'accident', then the 'Stoneman' tried to cheat the salvage crew and ended up as a nice underwater statue, thanks to... Mihawk." Chuu nodded, "The old bilge rat had actually hidden a bomb aboard a marine treasury ship, then sought to claim the treasure for his own. Chu." Chuu smiled, "He figured we would be too stupid to tell the difference between a bomb blast and a reef wreck." Gin laughed, "Never try to cheat a pirate, even an ex-pirate!" "Actually, it was my friend Togorogiri who noticed it first, he's good with mechanical things, he found what was left of the bomb, then we put two and two together." Gin waved Chuu closer, "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink and we can talk about our adventures."

The _HUNTRESS_, Open Sea- Oni stood tall on the deck of the vessel he, Arlong and Kurobi had bought to begin their new lives as bounty hunters, under Jimbei-Sama's direction, of course. The old shark had been both disappointed and relieved at Oni's leaving his court, he valued the Gyojin's cool-head and practical wisdom, but he was more than happy to get Arlong as far from Gyojin Island (and himself) as possible. He ran a hand through his dreadlocks, lightly brushing the heavy jewelry he now wore in his hair. It wasn't just for show, by simply shaking his head close to an opponent, he could deliver stunning blows._ I wonder what old Rumbarrel would think of his jewelry being knotted into a Gyojin's hair? _He wondered idly, _Especially one of the Gyojin who personally captured him.._. He broke into a sharp-toothed grin. "So," he turned toward his younger brother, smiling, "What bounty should we track down first?" Arlong thought for a moment, "Buggy the Clown," He gave a grimace of disgust, "I always hated that freak, clowns are bad enough as it is, but when they can survive being chopped to pieces, that's just wrong..."

The_ TATSU;_ Boulder Cove, Stone Island-

Those who live beneath the lights of a big city cannot truly appreciate the beauty of a starry night.

The sky was a clear velvet cloak covered with countless blazing diamonds. The calm waters of the cove shone silver beneath the bright, beautiful moon. Togorogiri lay back on the deck of the _TATSU_ and just stared in awe at the celestial splendor. He turned slightly to look at Katarina, holding a sleeping Angel in her arms. "An even more beautiful sight..." Katarina turned slightly, immediately catching his meaning, "I still say I have the better view." Togorogiri stood up and took Angel in his arms, "And here's the brightest star of all." He held out a long, slender arm, holding Angel firmly in the other. Katarina rose, taking his hand, "Let's take a walk down the beach before bed," he said softly, "We can sleep in later."

The only sounds were the soft lapping of the waves against the stone-covered shore, the clicking of tiny claws as skitters went about their nightly lives, and the soft rustle of pebbles under the couple's feet. "You know, Togorogiri," Katarina said softly, "I think we've found a greater treasure than any pirate has ever dreamed of."

The End


	66. Chapter 66

Gyojin Pride: Epilogue

_Tying up loose ends_:

Chuu eventually found himself a beautiful Gyojin woman and continues to lead a respectable life.

Oni, Arlong and Kurobi went on to become the most famous, and feared, bounty hunters in the world.

Hatchi became a multi-millionaire

Cona and Amadeus Gold were married in a grand ceremony, and had three highly intelligent, very lazy children.

Dr. Alan Sprague later wrote _The_ _Definitive Guide to Gyojin Anatomy and Physiology_, allowing human doctors a greater knowledge of how to treat sick or injured Gyojin. He is highly honored by the Gyojin people and the medical community at large.

No charges were ever filed in the 'accidental' death of Spandam.

Togorogiri, Katarina and Angel continue to live peacefully on Stone Island, living symbols that love knows neither race nor limitations.

Notes:

I honestly intended from the beginning to have Togorogiri as a pacifist, but I kept having him punching people and doing other violent things. He won't intentionally do anyone serious harm, but he's obviously not a _total_ pacifist. He doesn't like to fight, but he will if he feels that he has too.

Gin did _not_ kill Don Krieg. Krieg fell overboard during a storm, and, unable to swim because of his heavy armor, drowned.

Oni grew out his dreadlocks during the story, from very short to shoulder-length.

Yes, some Gyojin (and humans) worship Cthulhu, Dagon and other Mythos beings.

Borea is the name of a planet in Cthulhu Mythos stories by the author Brian Lumley, it is an ice world ruled by the Great Old One Ithaqua. The arctic prison to which Rumbarrel was sentenced was named after that planet, and Borea is copyrighted, I'm sure, by Brian Lumley.

The name '_Cthulhu_' was copyright Howard Phillips Lovecraft and his estate, and continued to be so long after his death, until 2008, in fact, and now it seems to be in copyright limbo, it's either public domain or property of Chaosium. Whoever owns the name Cthulhu, it's _not_ me.

I thought it ironic to have Chuu befriend Ace, given Ace's powers and Chuu's fear of fire.

Yes, Amadeus Gold _was_ modeled after Nara Shikamaru from _Naruto_.

I have no idea why I went from writing _Gyo-Jin_ to _Gyojin_ during the course of the story. Also, for some reason I called Rumbarrel '_Cassius_' in places, it's '_Crassius_'. As to why some chapters have titles and others don't, that was pure laziness on my part, and I apologize.


End file.
